


Two Warriors

by wordbendingmaster



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, AvatarTheLastAirbender, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship, Kataang - Freeform, Love, Sex, Sexy Times, Sukka, sokka and suki, sokkaxsuki, suki and sokka, sukixsokka, sukkafanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 54,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbendingmaster/pseuds/wordbendingmaster
Summary: This is the tale of two young warriors. One from the tropical paradise of Kyoshi Island and one from the icy cold Southern Water Tribe. An unexpected love blooms between the two young warriors but love is nothing without trials. We will be exploring their relationship in detail and expanding on the canon. Enjoy!
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The Auburn Haired Warrior

"Aang, do you even know where we're going," Sokka asked as he laid back. Katara was humming to herself as she began sewing Sokka's ripped pants.

"Uh... I think so? I know it's near water?"

"Well, then I guess we're getting real close," he said in a sarcastic tone, leaning over Appa saddle as he grimaced at the never-ending waters.

"Hey Katara, wanna see a trick!" Aang took out a marble and created a mini tornado in his hands.

"That's great Aang," Katara replied half-heartedly as she fumbled with her sewing needle. Sewing is difficult when you're thousands of feet off the ground.

"Aang don't bother a girl while she's sewing."

Katara stopped mid stitch, "What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

"Well, girls are good at sewing and cooking while guys are great warriors and hunters. It's just the natural order of things."

Katara stopped her sewing and chucked Sokka's pants into his face, " Maybe you should try!"

"Katara- no, please Katara, I can't sew! I'm sorry! I need my pants fixed!"

"It's okay Sokka, where we're going, you won't need pants!" Appa smoothly descended down the coast of a nearby island and landed. Aang grinned and hopped off the sky bison, taking off his tunic and pants.

"I'm here to ride the elephant koi!" Aang leaped into the crystal clear water of Kyoshi Island and hitched a ride on one of the elephant koi.

"WHOOHOO!! YEAHHHH!!!!!!!" Aang squealed as the elephant koi leaped and slivered its way through the water!

"GO AANG!" Sokka cheered as he slipped on the pants Katara bitterly sewed back together.

"Be careful Aang- APPA DON'T EAT THAT! HEY APPA!" Katara hurried up the sandy beach to Appa.

"Hey, Katara! Check this out!" Aang had the elephant koi do a flip into the water with ease. He grinned with pride. Within seconds, his grin faded when he realized Katara wasn't even watching.

"Aw, man." Aang continued to ride the elephant koi and Sokka watched cheering him on. Unbeknownst to Aang, a giant, snake-like creature was creeping below him. Sokka's eyes widened and he leaped to his feet as he realized that Aang was in danger.

"AANG! AANG! GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

"WHAT? SWIM A LITTLE FARTHER?"

"NO- AHHHH GET OUT OF THERE AANG- KATARA HELP! AANG'S IN TROUBLE!"

"SOKKA I CAN'T HEAR-" Suddenly, a giant snake-like creature with razor-sharp teeth leaped out of the water and let out a roar. Aang's eyes filled with fear. He raced back to the shore but the Unagi swiftly followed him. Katara looked up from Appa and alarm filled her brain. She ran to the shore and into the water at lightning speed, Sokka nervously jumping like a show pony. Katara, with all the skill she had mustered up a massive wave to whip at the creature. Her and Aang made it safely to shore.  
————  
After drying up, the Gaang walked up the sandy beach and into the wooded area of the island.

"Aang you really scared me! Don't ever do that again." She put her arm around him and Aang cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"I won't Katara, I just got excited and-"

Out of nowhere the Gaang, including Momo, was ambushed. Swift hands grabbed them, blindfolded them, and knapsacked them, throwing each one of them to the dirt ground with a thud. The group was then tied to a giant wooden pole.

"What are you doing here." a man said in an intimidating tone.

"Explain yourself or else we will feed you to the Unagi!" threatened a female voice.

Sokka squirmed against the wooden post, "Show yourself, cowards! Or you'll have to answer to me!" The blindfold flew off of him, Aang, and Katara. To Sokka's surprise, a group of girls in green warrior uniforms stood before him.

He scoffed, "This has to be a joke. Where are the men that ambushed us."

The girl stepped forward with intensity, "There were no men, pretty boy, we ambushed you." The other warriors faces had smirks plastered on them.

This irked Sokka.

"Yeah right, there's no way a bunch of girls-"

The warrior with dark, auburn hair, grabbed Sokka by the collar and pulled his tunic toward her to the point where their noses almost touched. Sokka gulped at her intimidation. He had never been this close to a girl, and most certainly never this close to a girl this attractive. Something about her fiery nature made Sokka enjoy being held by her death grip.

"Just a bunch of girls huh? "She raised her eyebrow and gave him a glare that could pierce through his boomerang. "The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight." She put her foot to his knee and pressed it back causing him to yelp in pain which made her smirk.

"No! Please don't! I'm sorry, my brother is an idiot!"

"Yeah, don't punish him! It's my fault! I came here to ride the elephant koi." Aang said with a hint of regret.

"We don't like trespassers." said the man.

Aang looked up from his spot on the pole and noticed that they were tied to a statue of Kyoshi. "You guys like Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"That makes no sense." said the youngest Warrior. The others giggled.

"I know her because...I am the Avatar."

The girls looked at him, unimpressed.

"That's it, you're all being fed to the Unagi." the auburn-haired warrior said as she started toward the Gaang again.

"Please forgive him! He's the Avatar!" Katara explained.

"Yeah! I'm the Avatar!"

"That's bullshit, the Avatar hasn't been seen in a hundred years." She began to untie Aang.

"Aang now would be a good time to do some air bending!" Sokka said through closed teeth.

Aang shot up into the air, sending a gust of dusty wind in all directions, taking the auburn-haired warrior aback. The crowd of Kyoshi Warriors, ooh and ahhed at Aang.

"So he is the Avatar!" said the man  
——————

The Gaang were welcomed to Kyoshi with bright smiles, hospitality, and hearts of gold. The people of Kyoshi shared their food and homes with them which team Avatar took with a great deal of gratitude.

"Wow! Kyoshi Island sure knows how to treat an Avatar!" Aang exclaimed as he bit into some mochi and vegetable lumpia.

"Yeah! But we can't stay in one place for too long. It's dangerous with the Fire Nation on the lookout for you." Katara said as she took her final bite mochi.

Aang took a bite out of some sweet taro bread and his eyes widened, "Katara! You gotta try this!"

Katara hesitated but then gave in, "Okay, maybe one bite." Aang broke off a piece and fed it to her. Katara smiled in approval and took a piece of taro bread for herself.

"Hey Sokka, why aren't you eating?" Aang questioned as he fed a bite of bread to Momo

"Not hungry," Sokka huffed.

"But you're always hungry!"

Katara took a sip of jasmine tea and giggled, "He's just mad that a bunch of girls kicked his butt."

"I am not!"

Aang and Katara giggled. Sokka bumped the table they were eating at and aggressively snatched his bag up, "A bunch of girls," he stomped out, "I'll show them, warrior." And slammed the door. Katara and Aang looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

——————  
"Aang! Show us your airbending trick again." exclaimed a little girl

"Yeah! Show us Avatar Aang!" another one sighed, pushing back her straight, black, short hair.

"Okay, ladies...how about this one!" Aang went into push up position and did many pushups. First with two hands, then one, then just his breath. He then blasted himself into the blue sky of Kyoshi Island and gently floated down on his air scooter. All the girls cheered and Aang smiled and basked in his Avatar glory.

From a distance, Katara watched, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Katara! Did you like my trick?" He yelled.

Katara shot her a death glare but concealed what she was feeling to Aang, "It was lovely Aang, as always."

"Aangy! You're such a talented airbender!" said the same girl with straight, short black hair.

"Aww, thanks Koko!" Koko smiled widely at Aang.

"There's something I really like about this place Katara. But I can't put my finger on it..."

"Avatar Aang! Can you carry me!"

"Avatar Aang! Can we get a portrait done!"

"Avatar Aang! Do you want to come eat lunch with me?"

Katara gave him the, 'really?' face.  
"Just don't let it get to your head Aang." she began to walk back to their guest house.

"Hey, Katara! Don't worry! I'm just a simple monk!"

Katara rolled her eyes and left to go organize their supplies while Aang was swept away by a bunch of fangirls.  
——————


	2. Pretty Boy, Pretty Girl

It was almost sunset and the dojo was dimly lit. The Kyoshi Warriors sliced the air with their golden fans with grace and strength in every move.

"Very good girls. That's all for tonight." The auburn-haired warrior said to her fellow warriors. They all began to leave to get showered and changed. Suki beamed at the young warriors. She took great pride in raising and training all of them. They were like her sisters. She was the eldest after all. Suki's could feel a new unfamiliar presence in her dojo. She slowly pivoted and was met with the sight of Sokka.

"Hello ladies," Sokka said, stretching his arms up to give a little crack to his back.

The auburn-haired warrior turned around. She crossed her arms and gave Sokka a deadly glare, "What do you want, pretty boy?"

"Well, I was just looking for a place to get a little workout. The best warrior of the Southern Water Tribe needs to get his gains you know," he smirked and rolled his neck.

The rest of the girls rolled their eyes and started to leave. The auburn-haired warrior gave him a smirk but was still unimpressed. Then an idea struck her. Boys like him have one weakness: pretty girls.

"Oh my, are we being graced by the presence of the best warrior of the Southern Water Tribe. What an honor. Isn't it girls?" The girls nodded and contained their giggles. Suki let out a sigh and walked very slowly toward the young water tribe warrior. With every step, Sokka slowly began to feel smaller and smaller in her presence.

"Why, if you're the best warrior ," she leaned close to his face and raised her eyebrow, "then you must give us a demonstration." She leaned away, not breaking eye contact.

"Oh- um" his voice cracked out of panic.

"Well... come on pretty boy. Girls, don't you want pretty boy over here to show us what he's got?" The girls agreed and stood by the back wall. 

Every time the warrior said 'pretty boy' The butterflies in Sokka's stomach fluttered.

Suki and Sokka stood in the middle of the dojo, ready to spar.

"Okay, so this move might be hard to combat so don't be sad if I knock you over." Sokka went at the warrior with a punch. She extended her closed fan out to stop his advances on her.

She sighed, "You were saying?"

Sokka was stunned at her reflexes, "Okay um, how about...THIS ONE."

He lunged at her so he could flip her to the ground but the warrior used his force against him by extending her fan out and sweeping her foot to strike him behind the knee. She put her foot down on his chest and towered over him.

"Hey! Of course, I was going easy on you. Because-um- you're a girl." He stammered which caused Suki lips to twitch up. Sokka was so embarrassed.

The warrior held in her laughter and rolled her eyes at the silly water tribe boy, "Of course."

She gave him that look that made his heartbeat a million miles an hour. There was something about this girl that made Sokka want to punch and kiss her at the same time. The other warriors giggled.

"I think the water tribe boy likes Suki." The youngest one whispered to the other.

The other giggled, "I think so too!"

"One more chance, pretty boy." she teased.

There it was again. That feeling of, 'I want to punch you and kiss you at the same time. '

_"Why is she so...hot,"_ _He thought to himself._

She reached her hand out to Sokka and pulled him up. Sokka lost his balance but Suki steadied him but grabbing his shoulders. They locked eyes momentarily and his legs went weak. She had a beautiful yet threatening set of violet eyes. They began to circle each other and tension in the room rose with each step. This went on for a good minute before Sokka took another hit at her. She swiftly grabbed him, spun him around, took off his arm wraps, and used them to tie his hand to his foot, causing him to topple over.

Sokka's face flushed as the Kyoshi Warriors giggled. Suki crouched down to his level and went very close to his face. Sokka's face heated up even more as her face went closer to his. She grabbed his face between her pointer finger and thumb, turning his ear toward her mouth.

"I win. Better luck next time, pretty boy."

————————————————


	3. What it Means to be a Warrior

Sokka took a deep breath as he entered the dojo. It had been a couple of days since his little rumble with Suki. Sokka had done some reflective thinking and he realized how skilled she was and he wanted to learn from her. It took him a few days but he finally swallowed his pride and approached her. His eyes fell on the young auburn-haired warrior as he entered her dojo just past noon. From the looks of it, she had just finished up a workout of some sort and was now cleaning the dojo. Sokka gulped and stepped into the dojo.

"Hey, Suki-"

"How do you know my name?" the auburn-haired warrior said as she set her fan down and began to wipe the mirrors. "Are you here to give me another demonstration." She questioned, with her hand on her hip.

"No. Listen." Sokka gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Do not waste my time."

Much to her surprise, he knelt down and bowed his head to her in shame. "Suki, I would be honored if you would teach me the ways of the Kyoshi Warrior."

Suki scoffed, "But you're male and we don't like outsiders, especially if they're male."

He looked up at her, " Please. I want to be a true warrior."

She looked at his face and her face softened. She sighed and offered her hand, "Get up, Sokka."

"Wait, how'd you know my name, Suki?" His voice cracked when he said 'you' which made Suki cough back her chuckle.

"Oh, I've always known. I just like calling you, pretty boy. It throws you off." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. Sokka's eyes widen. When she wasn't about to murder him she was actually kind of cute.

 _"_ _Wow, she's got a beautiful smile._ _"_ He thought to himself.

"Oh." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

She began to pace around him as she inspected him. "Since you will be training under the Kyoshi Warriors, you need to follow all of our customs."

"Of course!"

"And I mean all of them."

She left the room and got a spare Kyoshi Warrior Uniform that fit Sokka. "Put this on."

"Do I have too-"

"You want to be a warrior, right?" She looked at him intensely in the eye. Sokka stared at her wide-eyed and he gulped and nodded. He left to go change in the closet.

Meanwhile, Suki was blushing profusely in the middle of the dojo. She wanted to kick herself for thinking that he was cute. But how could she not? She liked the way he faltered whenever she presented the slightest threat to him. It was quite charming. When he said sorry to her she could tell that he was sincere. So what if she liked him? It isn't every day that some intriguing boy from a different nation came crashing through her dojo. Suki rationalized her feelings and told herself to just enjoy his presence while he was here. There's nothing wrong with making a new friend after all. 

Her daydream was cut short as Sokka came out and with everything on except the black vest.

 _"_ _He's so cute...even in the uniform._ _Especially in the uniform."_ She kicked herself mentally and plastered a guarded facial expression on her face.

Sokka gave her an awkward smile and she broke her stoic facade briefly by holding her laughter back which she failed miserably at. It was so obvious that Sokka's endearing nature was having its effect on her.

"Can you help me put this on?" She smiled and slowly tightened the waist of the vest. She then slipped the headband onto his head. Her hair brushed his face as she did this which made Sokka blush a Fire Nation red.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Sokka wiggled in his uniform. It was very heavy.

"It's a warriors uniform. You should be proud. The silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The golden insignia represents the honor of a warrior's heart." She said proudly.

He inspected his uniform. "Bravery... and honor."

Aang skidded by the dojo and peeked his head in. "Hey, Sokka! Nice dress!"

Sokka frowned.

"Okay! Um, now for the makeup," Suki said with a hint of awkwardness.

She took out her makeup and began to do his. She sat him down and gently lifted his chin up. She dipped her brush in the white paint and gently glided the brush across his bronze skin. Sokka studied her facial expression. Her eyes and lips narrowed as she carefully painted the red eye makeup and black eyebrows. She looked so focused and intense. Suki leaned over Sokka to grab the lip stain. Her auburn hair brushed his face ever so slightly and Sokka felt his face grow hot. Sokka inhaled her scent out of nervousness. She smelled like a pleasant mix of lavenders and sea salt. Sokka noticed that Kyoshi Island was full of lavenders so he assumed that she spent a lot of time with the flowers. Suki opened the cap and dipped a small brush in the lip stain. She gently glided the brush across his lips. She leaned so close to his face that he could feel her exhale. She took her finger and carefully dabbed his lips. If she moved any closer to him Sokka swore that he would disintegrate.

She sat up and smiled, "Hmm. Not bad pretty boy."  
—————  
At the end of their session, Sokka helped Suki clean up the dojo. Their session was filled with direct instruction, getting to know each other, and laughter. Suki loved listening to him talk. He talked a lot. She found the way his voice fluctuated and cracked endearing. On the other hand, Sokka liked how gentle, bright, and clear Suki spoke. She was a strong girl but her voice was soft and delicate which was rather soothing to Sokka's ears.

"Thanks for a great first session, Suki! I'm really tired though." He chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course. Yeah, our training looks easy but it takes a lot of mental and physical strength. You'll get used to it."

She folded some towels.

"So, Suki, how'd you become a Kyoshi Warrior?"

She folded up Sokka's spare uniform and put it on the shelf along with hers.

"Growing up, I idolized Avatar Kyoshi. She was my hero. I wanted to be strong like her and help empower other women. I started training when I was eight. My mother was the leader. actually"

She paused to take a deep breath. Her mouth frowned, "When I was twelve, the fire nation attacked our village and I had to fight. I was so afraid. My mother was killed by a fire nation soldier. I even." She stopped and choked on the lump on her throat. Sokka stood there and stared at her. Suki wanted to kick herself. Why had she opened up to this stranger so quickly? What was it about him that made her want to tell him her secrets?

"Hey, you don't have to tell me."

"N-no. It's fine, Sokka," she said brushing away a tear. Spirits she hated crying, especially in front of others. There was a moment of silence between them. Sokka stood there ready to listen.

She took another breath, "I saw my mother burn. The fire nation burned her to death...But I kept fighting and eventually, they retreated. After that, I was given my golden headpiece and now I'm the leader."

Sokka stood there stunned. He rested his hand gently on her shoulder, "Wow Suki. You are so brave. I'm sorry that I made you cry and that you had to go through that." He said awkwardly. Sokka didn't know how to react. He had never seen a girl cry, even Katara.

"It's fine. It's just hard to talk about it you know. I just like hate feelings." She shrugged and leaned against the dojo walls, tilting her head up, "I'd much rather not talk about anything and just focus on my training and stuff." She mumbled.

Sokka rested his hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face him. Her warrior makeup was smeared and her eyes were glistening with the tears she tried so hard not to spill. Sokka impulsively gave her a hug. She hesitated to hug him back. It had been so long since she'd been hugged. Suki never dare let anyone hug her. Why was she letting this boy hug her? And why did it feel so...nice? She thought for a moment. She wanted to hug him back. Suki slowly wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She felt comfort for the first time in a long time.

"You know Suki. You're not alone. You don't need to be alone all the time. You can let others take care of you." There was another moment of silence between the two as they hugged. " My mother... she died in a fire nation attack. Katara saw her burnt to a crisp. I understand how you feel and I'm here for you." He pulled away to look at her face. He gave her a reassuring smile and brushed her messy, soft, auburn hair behind her ear, "You are a true warrior Suki. You strong, brave, honorable, and have a heart of pure gold."

She gave him a slight smile, "Thanks, Sokka"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PFTTT totally not tearbending. If you like my work, check out my tumblr page “Sukka Supremacy” which is dedicated to my favorite warriors hehe. I have a a few more fan fictions on there which I’ll eventually transfer to here.


	4. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter talks about sexual assault and being traumatized by that so if that is a trigger for you PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!

Sokka took a damp cloth and began to take off the red, white, and black face paint Suki so carefully painted on his face. Both of them sweated a lot after three hours of drills and practice. It had been about a week since SUKI started training him and Sokka was really beginning to get the hang of the Kyoshi Warrior's style of warrioring. Suki silently cleaned up the dojo. Sokka watched her curiously.

"Suki, why do you never take off your makeup here. We sweat a lot and it must be gross to have on right now."He picked up a towel and threw it in the dirty towel basket.

"Oh... well I don't really like taking it off till I get home. Umm, I have a very specific skincare routine." She looked down and continued to clean up the dojo.

"Hmm. Well, I know you're lying."

Suki bit her lip, "I have to go Sokka, um...see you tomorrow!" She hurriedly walks toward the door but Sokka stops her by grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"What the heck Sokka?!" She pulled her wrist away and grimaced.

"Suki, is there something bothering you?"

She sighed and held back the lump in her throat.

_(About a week before)_

_She was in the marketplace picking up fresh produce for the girls back home. Today was Shoyo's birthday so Suki wanted to make something extra special for her since she was the youngest Kyoshi Warrior._

_Suki engage_ _d_ _in casual conversation with the merchant when she felt a presence._

_"Hey, Suki."_

_She turned around and was unpleasantly greeted by Konki, her ex-boyfriend. They had dated for about a year._ _Suki was 13 and he was 15._ _To the outside, they seemed like a cute, happy_ _,_ _young couple but behind closed doors was a different story. Konki would verbally torment Suki to the point where she had no tears left to cry. She_ _finally mustered up her courage and left_ _him_ _about_ _two years ago but his harassment haunted her._

_Suki's shoulders tensed up. She bid the merchant farewell and made her way back to her shared home. Konki followed her so closely that she could feel his breath on her neck._

_"I hear you're fooling around with the Avatar's little water tribe boy. What a slut you are Suki." He slid his disgusting hands down her sides and squeezed her ass._

_"No." Was all she could utter but_ _he proceeded to get closer to her anyway._

_Suki tried to ignore him but her heart began to race and she froze in fear._

_"You know Suki. I dream about you every night. Those lips of yours...your breasts...legs...body..._ _"_ _Konki grabbed her shoulder. She was a warrior but sometimes even the best warriors can't fight back. Konki slid his hands under her tunic and she shook. She dropped her bag of produce._ _"What's the matter, Suki?" He hissed and went closer to her ear. Suki cringed_ _as the anxiety in her body built up._ _She couldn't breathe._

_"You're such a whore. You're even letting me do this to you. What happened to being a, what do you call it_ _? '_ _Kyoshi Warrior' " His smirk was vile and disgusting. "Why without that makeup, you're not intimidating. You're just a girl."_

_He began to work his hands up to her chest when suddenly, "SUKI?" It was little Shoyo. Konki grabbed Suki tighter and tried to drag her away. The young warrior could not move or scream._

_"AKARI HELP." Shoyo fl_ _icked_ _her fans open and lunge_ _d_ _at Konki. She knocked him on the back of his neck which caused his grip on Suki to falter. Suki ha_ _d_ _gained enough sense to grab his chin and slam him to a nearby tree._

_Shoyo proceeded to slap him in the face and kick him where it hurt, "That's what you deserve you dirty sick bastard."_

_Akari came out of their home with her Katana. She threatened Konki with it, "Stay away from my sister." Konki cowered in fear and ran away._

_Suki looked at her girls with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." She said softly._

_Little Shoyo ran up to Suki and hugged her around her waist and Suki returned the hug. Shoyo was so little compared to Suki. But in that little body, she was fierce and strong._

_Akari_ _ran over to Suki, concern filling her eyes, and examined her face. Her blood boiled, "_ _I swear to the spirits, Suki_ _._ _I will kill that bastard if I have to."_

_That hadn't been the first time Konki had sexually assaulted Suki. It had been one of many times. Suki was a great warrior but when it came to Konki she was a victim_ _._

"Here, I'll wipe it off," Sokka said, taking the damp cloth.

She pushed him away, "No."

"Why?"

Her blood boiled, "I said no! What do you boys not understand?! I said no!"

He saw her look at her reflection in the dojo's mirrors. She was scared and numb at the same time. She wasn't angry at all. Behind that brave face of hers were years of hurt, regret, pain, and fear.

"Suki...what happened?"

She turned away and closed her eyes trying to avoid confrontation. Tears of agony began to stream down her face. It had been so long since she was able to cry. She buried her face into her knees and Sokka sat there and watched her weep.

"Suki..." she continued to cry, "Can I just... I don't know. Can I hold you?"

Suki momentarily looked up at him. She hesitated a bit but eventually, she let him hold her. He put his arm around her waist and she flinched.

"Suki I'm sorry-"

The way Konki touched her came flooding back to her. Sokka could see the fear in her eyes and he knew.

"Who touched you?" His voice was quiet.

She stared at the dojo floor in silence. After a few minutes of this, she looked at the young water tribe boy. His eyes were full of concern. She hesitated and took his hand into hers and gave him a small smile. He returned it and urged her to sit right next to him. She began to talk and he listened.


	5. Or does he drive you crazy because you like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is really me inserting my Filipina heritage into Avatar! As I watched the Kyoshi Warrior episode I saw many things of Filipino culture in that episode! Many of the village people wore a mix of all tribes and looked mixed with the other nations. The Philippines is a mix of many many different cultures because they were colonized many times (that's why all Filipinos don't look the same!). Kyoshi Gabi is named after Simbang Gabi which is a big Filipino tradition around Christmas time.

"Hey, Katara, should I wear this one or this one," Sokka said as he held up the two articles of clothing. One was cream colored and the other was tinted light green.

"The cream one," she said as she put her braid in a low bun. Katara looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Sokka got up to change in the other room,

"What do they call these things again?"

"I think they're called barongs." Katara attached a sun ear cuff, "Perfect" she smiled. Katara wore a cream-colored terno with an emerald green skirts that reached her ankles. The golden ear cuff really complimented the simplicity of her clothing. She then added a golden comb adorned with red jewels in her bun. Now, this was a look.

That night was the Kyoshi Gabi festival. It celebrated Avatar Kyoshi and the island's history. When the Fire Nation invaded the island long ago, the Earth kingdom and Fire nation cultures mixed due to the men of the fire nation inflicting great trauma on the women during the temporary colonization of their people. Out of that trauma, came the modern-day Kyoshi people. A mix of Fire Nation and the Earth Island natives. That night celebrated the strength and unity of the island.

"Hey, Sokka- can you help me- wow Katara, " Aang said as he entered the room. His face blushed a rosy pink, "you look- pretty-" he scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, Aang, " she smiled, "Are you excited to go to the festival? I can't wait to dance!"

"Yeah... I actually told Koko I would go with her... Is that okay?"

Katara half frowned and took a deep breath, "That's fine Aang, you should enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, Katara!" he dashed out and Katara sighed and got up from the vanity.

"Men" She sighed under her breath.

"How do I look Katara!" Sokka said as he entered the room, flexing his biceps.

"Boys," Katara thought as she rolled her eyes, " You look fine Sokka, I'm sure Suki will enjoy the look."

"How'd you know I was going with Suki?"

"You do spend a lot of time with her big brother. Come on we should go!"

"What about Aang?"

"Oh, he's going with that Koko girl."

Sokka placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Katara." She gave him a hug and he left to go meet up with Suki.

\----------  
Sokka fidgeted with the bottom of his barong as he approached Suki's home. He was a ladies' man but if he was being honest, he had no experience with girls. Suki was his first date ever. Her house was dimly lit and he could hear chatter coming from the house. He assumed it was Shoyo and Akari. Suki talked about them a lot.

"Akari, do you like my hair?" Shoyo's voice shot up as she said, 'hair'.

"Let me fix it." Akari took a pin and began to fix the child's hair.

Suki stepped into their shared room and the two young girls stopped to look at her. She was wearing her Kyoshi Warrior makeup. Her outfit consisted of a cream-colored terno that had flecks of gold woven into it, a patterned sash over her shoulder, and a long skirt that was burgundy red. Her hair was in its normal hairstyle, a half-up top knot. Her look was complemented with her golden ear cuff.

"Hi, Suki," Akari said, still concentrating on Shoyo's hair.

"Wow Suki, you look so pretty!" Shoyo squeaked.

"Thank you. You both look beautiful."

A knock echoed through the house and Suki's eyes widened and her cheeks became a light shade of pink.

Shoyo and Akari glanced at each other and began to giggle. "Ooo Suki! Is it that the handsome water tribe boy." Akari teased.

Shoyo giggled, "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy because you like him?!" She dragged out the "like."

Suki shot a glare at the two, "Okay bye. Don't get into too much trouble tonight, okay?"

The two of them snickered and Suki left to open the door.

"Hey Suki, I'm h- wow- " His eyes widen as his line of sight fell on the auburn-haired warrior. Suki gave him a nervous grin.

"Wow Suki, you look so...pretty!" Sokka stuttered.

She engulfed him in a hug, pressing her cheek to his chest, which made him blush, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself!" She playfully tussled his hair, "Kyoshi island clothes make you look very handsome. Not that you aren't already handsome. I mean- " She awkwardly put her hands on her hips and smile

He put his finger to her lip, "Shh- let's go!" They both looked at each other and smiled. Things were awkward but both of them were ready to have fun. Sokka offered his hand to Suki. She hesitated a bit but she eventually slipped her hand into his. Suki's eyes sparkled with curiosity as she looked up at him. Sokka grinned and they both left to go to the center of the town.  
\-----------------------------  
The town center of Kyoshi Island was always beautiful at this time of year. The village was illuminated by street torches. Vibrant colors beamed from the star-shaped lanterns called paroles. During Kyoshi Gabi, the air smelled of traditional Kyoshi Island cuisines. The street was lined with vendors, showing the children magic tricks and giving out little candies and sweets. They sold foods like mochi, sweet bread, cabbage rolls, lumpia, pancit, sushi, and many many more delectable goodies. The air was filled with the sound of laughter and music. Kyoshi Gabi was one of the best times of the year on Kyoshi Island.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Sokka's eyes were filled with wonder. Suki smiled at his enthusiasm.

 _"_ _So cute,_ _"_ She thought to herself.Her heart began to race but she mentally kicked herself to remind her to stay cool. Suki peaked a look at him but to her surprise, he was already looking at her.

"C-can I put my arm around you?" His voice was small and nervous.

She looked at him shyly, "I mean...yes! Yes! I would like that!"

He gently put his arm around her. Suki flinched a little but she grew comfortable. She appreciated Sokka asking first.

"Do they have anything like this back in the water tribe?"

"Well, we do have the Glacier Spirits Festival on the winter solstice. It's like the biggest party of the year! It's supposed to strengthen the relationship between people and spirits or something. I don't really know! I'm just there for the food!"

Suki giggled heartily. It felt so good to laugh.

 _"_ _He is so cute!_ _"_ She thought.  
\------------


	6. Konki’s Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mention’s Suki’s sexual assault history again so this is your TW!

"Okay people of Kyoshi Island and honored Avatar guests! Who's ready to hear the story of Avatar Kyoshi!" The crowd cheered. Katara and Sokka walked to the area of the outdoor theatre with a bucket of delicious roasted honey peanuts.

"I'm excited to watch this play," Katara exclaimed as she stuffed a handful of the savory-sweet snack into her mouth.

"Me too, Katara! Suki said that she's in the play!" Sokka was excited to watch her perform!

"Who is she?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's a Kyoshi Warrior or something. Where's Aang?"

Katara let out a huff, "With Koko. I don't even know."

"That's rough buddy."

"Hey, guys!" Aang waved and sat down next to Sokka. Koko sat down with a bag of roasted barbecue peanuts.

"So, what have you two been doing this whole night?" Sokka asked while popping another peanut in his mouth.

"Oh, we just played all the festival games and listened to music and ate food? How about you guys." Koko said.

"Well, Suki and I tried a lot of street food and just walked around. Katara showed the village kids her waterbending tricks and they LOVED it."

There was an awkward silence between all of them. Aang got up and motioned Sokka to come with him.

"Hey Sokka, is Katara mad at me?" Aang asked innocently.

"Uhhh" Sokka hesitated, "Well, you kinda went out with that Koko girl and left her all alone." It was at that moment Aang knew he messed up.

"I didn't know that would hurt her feelings! I just thought she'd like me more because like if I like hung out with another girl it would make me look like a catch."

Sokka groaned and smacked the palm of his hand to his forehead, "Okay little man, the thing with the ladies is you CAN'T just do that. Like if you're gonna make her jealous so she'll like you more, you have to like do it subtly but you can't completely ignore her or she'll get confused. Maybe you should talk to her or try to spend time with her tonight."

"Good thinking Sokka"

"Hey so like, how did you meet Aang?" Koko asked Katara

Katara frowned and answered, "Well Sokka and I, mostly me, rescued him from the iceberg. We've been traveling together ever since."

"Wow, how romantic." Koko beamed.

Katara scoffed, "Well, I think he's taken a liking into you Koko."

Koko cocked her head to the side, "Me?" Katara nodded and Koko giggled, "No, Avatar Aang and I are just friends Katara! In fact, he does not shut up about you! If you ask me, I think he might have a little thing for you." Katara blushed and a little smile made it's way to her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Really! You and him should spend time together tonight! I'm gonna hang out with my gal pals. You got this Katara." Koko smiled and got up to go meet with some of the other Kyoshi Island girls.

Aang sat by Katara. "Hey Katara."

"Hey Aang." Katara smiled at him.

Aang fiddled with his collar. "I'm sorry about not hanging out with you Katara. I feel really bad that I might have made you feel bad."

Katara gave him a hug, "No worries Aang. You're allowed to have other friends. I'm sorry for acting jealous."

"Thanks, Katara," Aang smiled at her, "but you're my best friend." Katara looked at him lovingly which made Aang blush and smile sweetly at her.

"Guys! The play is starting! "

A gong boomed and the orchestra began to play the music.

"Long ago, lived a young girl named Kyoshi." said the narrator.

\----------------------  
"Wow, Suki's a really good actress," Katara exclaimed

"And a great dancer and singer," Aang said.

"Yeah," Sokka sighed resting his chin on his hand.

"Surrender now Chin or forever meet your doom, " Suki yelled as she raised her fan.

The actor who played Chin yelled and the crew made the set-piece split.

"Only Justice Will Bring Peace," Suki stated and the curtains closed. The crowd erupted.

"YAY SUKI!!!!!!!!" Katara, Sokka, and Aang cheered.

Suki was the last to take a bow and the crowd cheered even louder.  
\------------------------------  
"Thanks for coming." Suki smiled as she gave a little Kyoshi girl a high-five.

Sokka approached her with a smile.

"Wow, Suki! I didn't know that you were such a good performer! I loved when you went, " He poorly demonstrated her fight choreography which made her roll her eyes and giggle.

"Thank you Sokka, I'm glad you enjoy the show." She awkwardly clasped her hands together and gave him a lopsided grin.

They indulged in each other's gazes for a moment. Suki and Sokka felt a nice, bubbly, and pleasant feeling inside of them. He took both of her hands in his and brought her closer to him.

"Well look who it is." The voice was cunning and disgusting. Konki.

Sokka instinctively brought Suki closer to him and she put her arm around his waist. They glared at him.

"Come on baby come back to me. I can make you feel so good. Better than he can." Konki grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull Suki out of Sokka's arms. Sokka swatted his hand away and held Suki tighter.

"Get away from her you pervert."

Katara and Aang backed him up. Katara bending water and Aang bending air. There was a small crowd watching them. Suki looked at all of them and felt her chest tighten and she ran away. Katara looked at Sokka and he nodded and hurried after Suki.

He found her at a tree a little ways away from the town center. She stood there and was crying and shaking.

"Suki..."

She peered at him and immediately faltered into his embrace. This was the first time she didn't hesitate at his touch. She just let him hold her.

"W-Why won't he just leave me alone. He won't leave." She softly sniffles. He pulled her face out of his chest and wiped it gently with the cloth in his pocket. "This is so stupid. I'm better than this."

He looked at her with care, " Your feelings are not stupid Suki." He gently brushed his thumb over her tear stricken cheek, "You can feel whatever you feel like feeling because feelings are...sorry I'm not really good at comforting people."

Suki chuckled, "You're an idiot Sokka." She gently took his hand and pressed it into her cheek more, "Thank you." 

"Do you want to go back to the festival? We don't have to if you don't want too-"

"No-no, we can go back."

"Okay." She lightly smiled at him and he returned the gesture.


	7. “I am a warrior, but I’m a girl too.”

Suki, Sokka, Aang, and Katara walked the town center together, eating and laughing the whole time. They went to the town center where Kyoshi's traditional tinikling dance was being held. The crowd cheered and laughed.

"Who wants to go next!" said the lady.

Suki took Sokka's hand and pulled him toward the dance square.

"Suki- I can't da-"

She scoffed, "Sure you can! Just follow my lead," She squeezed his hand, "Okay so the rhythm is one, two, three, one, two, three. Like a waltz. Watch my feet!" She demonstrated the little hop movements of the beginner tinikling dance. Sokka's eyes were locked with hers. Suki pursed her lip to the side to hold in her laughter but her eyes gave it away."Sokka, I said my feet. Not my face!" 

Sokka shook his head and gave her a lopsided smile, "Oh, sorry!" He began to follow her movement and they soon gained a steady rhythm."This is a lot of fun Suki!" He looked up from his feet to meet her eyes. Suki blushed at the sight of him.

 _"His eyes are so...blue."_ She thought.

Sokka spun her around, catching the young warrior off guard, "Whoa! Oomph!" Suki tried to settle herself by grabbing onto his shoulders but she was a second too late. They toppled over onto the ground and onto each other. Both of their faces were a furious shade of red and their eyes were wider than Ba Sing Se itself.

Aang and Katara were nearby watching the villagers of Kyoshi do the dance. Aang caught sight of the humorous scene and chuckled, "Katara, look!" Aang pointed.

"Oh, my monkey feathers." She stifled her laughter.

"Hey, Suki," Sokka said with a smirk. She pushed his face away and started to laugh which made Sokka laugh. She pushed him off of her got up. Suki offered her hand but Sokka stared at her dumbfounded. 

"Hey, you need help there, pretty boy?" She teased while nudging him with her foot.

Sokka snapped out of his trance and blushed even harder than he could imagine. He took her hand, embarrassed, and laughed awkwardly as she pulled him up. They stared at each other still dumbfounded by what had just happened. After a few moments, Suki started laughing and she playfully punched his shoulder to shake him from her spell. Sokka scratched the back of his head and beamed at her. She took his hands and the two budding love birds continued to dance the night away.

————————————-  
"Captain, are we almost to Kyoshi Island?" Prince Zuko asked as he tightened his ponytail.

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

"Good. Soon the Avatar will be in my clutches." He looked at his reflection in the mirror and a smirk made its way to his face."

The Fire Nation ship washed up to the shores of Kyoshi. Prince Zuko could feel the Avatar in his clutches already.

"Looks like there's a party," remarked the captain.

"Party's over. Okay fellas, here's the plan."

—————————  
"I had a lot of fun tonight Sokka." The two young warriors were in the dojo for a quick training session before they departed for the night.

"Me too Suki. Dancing was so much fun!"

"It was!" She said with a smile "but now it's time for training. Okay, so when you are fighting an opponent, make sure you look for an opening- SOKKA!" Sokka spread his fan and knocked her over. Her face was stunned and so was his. There was a moment of silence and the two just stared at each other, "I FELL ON PURPOSE TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!"

Sokka bursted out into an obnoxious fit of laughter, "I got you! Admit it I got you!" She got up and grabbed his wrist arching it back. 

He yelped and she smirked, "It was a lucky shot-"

BOOM!

Screams were heard in the distance. The room seemed to increase in temperature and the air smelled of smoke. The two warriors looked at each other puzzled.

Then, a very panicked Shoyo ran into the dojo, "SUKI! SOKKA! THE FIRE NATION! THEY'RE THEY'RE HERE. THE OTHER WARRIORS ARE ALREADY OUT THERE!" The two nodded and dashed out of the dojo. Practice was over.

Suki ran full force at one of the soldiers. The soldier shot a flurry of red fireballs at her. She jumped high in the air to strike but when he blasted at her she fell midair. The soldier then spit another fireball at her in her time of weakness. Her eyes widened. Flashes of when she was twelve years old flooded back into her memory. Her village burned. Her mother being turned to ashes. Sokka came to her rescue by taking out the fire with his fan.

"Where is the Avatar!" Prince Zuko yelled intimidating a whole group of young Kyoshi children and teens. They were sobbing and terrified for their lives. Aang was nearby with Katara.

"Aang, I think we have to leave. Zuko will leave if we leave."

"I feel so bad. All these innocent people. I put their lives at stake. I have to make things right. I'll go get Appa." Aang took out his glider then gilded into the air.

Sokka was hiding behind a building when Suki ran to meet him.

"Sokka. Katara and Aang are here with Appa. You need to leave now. There's no time to say goodbye!" She panted.

"How about I'm sorry."

"For what?" She said with a hint of irritation. There was no time to say goodbye with the Fire Nation burning Kyoshi to the ground.

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior." His head hung in shame.

She crouched down to where he was huddling. The temperature of Kyoshi Island increased with each blow of the fire nation. She lifted his chin. It was not or never.

"I am a warrior," She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled at him. His face was a fire nation shade of red, "but I'm a girl too. Now get out of here!" Still stunned, Sokka got up to leave not before giving her a hug.


	8. Sisters

It's been months since the attack on Kyoshi Island. The beloved village was scorched and smoldering. Rebuilding has not been easy. The village will never be back to its former glory but out of the ashes was born a new Kyoshi Island. Everyone treasured each other more loved a little more and held each other closer.

"Okay girls now repeat after me." Suki demonstrated the sequence. Before Sokka had left, she had taught him this exact sequence. She smiled remembering how eager he was. The way he tensed up when she adjusted him was etched in her mind and when he did this she'd always tell him to relax. She remembered all the times they sparred and how whenever he pinned her down her tummy would flutter with butterflies and how whenever she pinned him to the wall his voice would pinch.

"Suki." Shoyo snapped her fan in front of Suki and giggled.

"Wha-' She blinked out of her daydream and saw all her fellow warriors making various expressions at her. Shoyo had a mischievous smile plastered across her little face. Akari was rolling her eyes but she also had the slightest smirk. Raya was raising her eyebrow and holding back her laughter. Malaya was giggling and twirling her katana, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Isn't it obvious Suki." Malaya made kissy noises.

Shoyo twirled around and swooned, "Mysterious Water Tribe boy! Won't you train with me!"

Suki's face grew hot, "I have no idea what,"

"Mmmhmm." Raya looked at Akari and they chuckled.

"You girls are ridiculous! I don't like him!"

"Ah ha! But you do! We didn't even ask you that!" Malaya exclaimed.

"Ooooooo!" They all cooed.

Suki clenched her fist and defended, "No! We just...trained together."

Shoyo skipped around Suki, "It isn't everyday Sifu Suki makes exceptions to our gender rule!"

Akari crossed her arms and leaned closer to Suki, " And it isn't everyday Sifu Suki gives a _boy_ private lessons... for multiple days and for hours and hours and hours..."

"I was just-"

"And it isn't everyday Sifu Suki dresses in clothes beside her uniform on Kyoshi Gabi!" Malaya chimed.

"And it isn't every day she giggles and blushes around a boy. And it isn't everyday Sifu Suki messes up sequence one. You're getting sloppy!" Raya teased.

The girls murmured, "OOOO SUKI!"

"You like him!"

"He's cute!"

"Did you kiss?"

"Aww, she's so flustered!"

Suki clenched her fist, "ENOUGH!" the girls fell silent and apologized. Suki sighed, "It's not like I'm ever gonna see him again. It's stupid to even..."

Shoyo walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. All of them sat in a circle and looked at their leader, "It's okay Suki."

Suki put on a brave face and smiled at them, "He's gone but you guys are all here, " she stood up and put her hands on her hips, "So let's get back to work! Position one!"

\--------

Suki sat on her bed and closed her eyes. She missed Sokka and everything about him. Shoyo and Akari ran into their room as they bickered over the spirits know what.

"Can you girls keep it down, I'm trying to think," Suki snapped to her roommates.

Suki's mind drifted into a daydream. She could not stop thinking about him and she hated it. The way his face twisted into shock and blushed a furious shade of red was etched into her mind. She couldn't help but slip into the occasional... well frequent...daydream of that silly water tribe boy.

"She's got the look again," Shoyo whispered to her sister.

"What you thinking about Suki?" Akari teased.

Suki shook out of her daydream and blushed out of embarrassment, "Nothing."

Little Shoyo climbed up onto Suki's bed and laid her head on her lap to face Suki, "Are you thinking about the super cute water tribe boy who...VANISHED." She giggled and Suki pushed her face away and smiled up at the sky.

"Pfft he's not even cute," She pinched Shoyo's nose and the young warrior glared at her.

"Well if you don't think he's cute that's your loss. I on the other fan think he's smoking hot!"

"Shoyo, water tribe boy is too old for you. You're 10!" Akari said as she brushed her long black hair.

Shoyo rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Akari, "Well, you're 14!"

"Did I ever say I thought he was cute?"

"No, but you think Raya's cute" Shoyo teased. Akari's face blushed out of embarrassment. 

"But Suki," Shoyo sat up and perched on her knees, " Do you likeeeee him?!"

Akari looked up from brushing her hair, "Yeah, like what was the deal with water boy?"

Suki blushed and smiled teasingly, "No I don't"

"You're a bad liar," Akari stated bluntly. 

Shoyo's mouth quirked up into a teasing smirk, "Suki, we see how your face gets when you think of him. Like when you think him kneeling before you."

"Or him in the Kyoshi Warrior uniform," Akari added.

"Him flexing his biceps."

"Or when you think of his smile."

"Or of your little date on Kyoshi Gabi."

"Or the kiss you gave him on the cheek." Shoyo teased.

Suki's eyes widened, "Did you read my journal?!"

"Hey! It was wide open on your bed!"

Suki's face blushed furiously and Akari started to giggle, "You- Well I don't like him like that!"

Shoyo groaned, "OH COME ON SUKI. YOU TOTALLY LIKE HIM. LIKE DURING TRAINING YOU WOULD MAKE GOOGLY EYES AT HIM." Shoyo pulled her bottom eyelids down to demonstrate. Akari stifled her laughter. Suki was not impressed. Shoyo continued with her dramatized version of, 'Suki and the Water Tribe boy's epic love story.' Shoyo got the pillow from her bed and held it up as if it were Sokka, "Oh SOKKA YOU ARE SO HANDSOME! WON'T YOU TRAIN WITH ME!" She spun around with the pillow and squished her face against it, "Oh handsome, charming, and strong Water Tribe boy! My name is Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors and I must say, I am in love with you!" Shoyo began to make kissy noises to pillow Sokka. Akari was rolling on the ground laughing. Suki couldn't help but giggle at Shoyo's demonstration.

Suki snatched the pillow out of Shoyo's arms and the young child frowned, " Alright, that's enough. Go to bed!"

Shoyo rolled her eyes. She hated when Suki played big sister, "Warrior I said go to bed!" Suki ordered in her fake commander voice.

Shoyo straightened her back and put her hand to her forehead, "YES SIR, I-I MEAN MAM!" She scurried to her bed.

There was a brief moment of silence in the room until Shoyo perked up again, "Sukiiiiiii" Suki groaned, "What?"

The child smiled at her, "Tuck me in, please."

Suki rolled her eyes and stood up. She pulled the blanket over her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Hey, love you okay?"

The child smiled, "Love you too, Suki." She closed her eyes and sooner or later she was asleep. Suki glanced over to Akari who was fast asleep. Her blanket was slightly off her so Suki tucked her in as well and leaned down to kiss the side of her head, "Love you Akari." Akari mumbled what sounded like 'I love you too' in her sleep.

Suki made her way back to her bed and tucked herself in. She peered out of the bamboo room's window. Outside of it, you could see the coconut trees, the ocean, and the sky. The moon was full tonight. Suki always admired the moon's beauty. So bright and soft at the same time. When she looked at the moon, she couldn't help but think of Sokka. Did he think of her from time to time? Suki couldn't help but wonder what had become of that silly water tribe boy.

Night had fallen over Kyoshi Island. Akari and Shoyo were fast asleep. Suki watched them sleeping peacefully and couldn't help but smile. She was so proud of the young warriors. So young, so strong, so full of life and fire. Suki didn't have any siblings or a family for that matter. The Kyoshi Warriors were her family but especially Shoyo and Akari. All their families were burnt to ash the first time the fire nation attacked. Suki was 12, Akari was 10, and little Shoyo was only 6. Those two sisters found refuge with the Kyoshi Warriors but they especially clung to Suki. They depended on her and looked up to her with great admiration. In a way, Suki depended on them also. She doesn't love to show emotions to many people but she could be open with these girls.

Hours passed and Suki could not sleep. Ever since Prince Zuko attacked she had been on edge and unable to get a good night's rest. She was anxious that maybe they would come back and hurt Kyoshi, or her, or the warriors, or her sisters. Suki groaned as she tried to sleep but she just couldn't drift.

"Suki?" A small voice said. Suki sat up and saw that Shoyo was rubbing her eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

Shoyo climbed down from her bed and onto Suki's. She laid down and urged Suki to cuddle her.

Suki stroked her soft black hair and asked, "Why are you up?"

Shoyo looked up at her tiredly, " I had a bad dream again. Can I sleep here with you?"

Suki smiled at her, "Of course."

"Suki?"

This time the voice came from Akari, " Yes Akari?"

"Me too?" Suki nodded. Akari pushed her bed to meet with Suki's. Shoyo cuddled between Suki and Akari and Akari draped her arm over both of them.

"Hey, I loved you guys," Akari whispered as she drifted

"Me too."

"Me three."

The three warriors held each other and drifted to sleep.

The next day, Suki woke up to Akari and Shoyo bubbling in conversation. They held a letter. Suki got up and watched them curiously as she began to brush her hair.

"Girls, what's that?"

"Suki! It's from Full Moon Bay!" Shoyo exclaimed her squeaky child voice.

"They want the Kyoshi warriors to help in the war effort!" Shoyo said.

Suki's eyes widened, "Wow. Where are we being stationed?"

"I think we're gonna help escort refugees into Ba Sing Se at the ferry."

The girls began to pack their belongings. Suki had an inkling of hope that maybe, just maybe, team Avatar would happen to visit Ba Sing Se and she would see her water tribe warrior again.


	9. "Tickets and Passports Please"

**(ONE MONTH LATER)**

"My name is Toph Beifong and I need four tickets to Ba Sing Se," Toph informed as she pushed her Beifong passport in the lady's face. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, it's an honor to serve anyone of the Beifong family." the lady said as she bowed her head in respect.

Toph grimaced not phased by her flattery, " It is your pleasure. As you can see, I am blind and these three imbeciles are my valets,"

"but the animal-"

"Is my seeing eye-lemur" Toph spat out. Katara, Aang, and Sokka nervously stood behind the young blind girl. Would they get to go to Ba Sing Se to find their beloved Appa?

"Well...I usually wouldn't make the exception but this document...is so official I guess I can make the exception." She stamped all four tickets.

"Thank you very much." Toph thanked as she took the tickets.

"Thank you, Toph!" Aang exclaimed. Katara side hugged her and Aang smiled. Sokka started behind his three friends carefully examining the map of Ba Sing Se he picked up at the visitor's center.

"Mam, right this way." Suki escorted a mother and her baby to the waiting area of the ferry.

"Thank you, young lady." The women thanked. She gave Suki a coin as a sign of gratitude. Suki looked at the coin then looked at the lady and her baby. She gave the coin back, "You need this more than me mam. As a Kyoshi Warrior, it is my duty to serve. Now you go feed you and your child okay?" The lady smiled at Suki in gratitude and left to be seated. Suki sighed and smiled to herself. She loved helping others. She had been inspired by Sokka to take up the mission at Full Moon Bay but she and the other warriors ended up helping refugees. There isn't much action here at the port. It's a depressing job if Suki was being honest. Seeing how the fire nation wreaks havoc on these people broke her heart. She walked the ticket area to get some time to herself. As she scanned the crowd she spotted a ponytail, a Water Tribe tunic, a boomerang...could it be...

"Sokka?" Her voice was full of excitement and hope. She began to approach him but then stopped. She had to sneak upon him.

"Alright! We scammed that lady goof! " the Water Tribe boy was startled as his body was flung around.

"Excuse me." Sokka squeaked. The girl held her hand out to him.

"Tickets and Passports please," Suki demanded. Sokka's brain was alarmed and he couldn't make sense of what was happening.

"Um, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I gotta problem with you! I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with the Avatar ?"

Sokka was very confused now, "D-do I know you?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" She aggressively grabbed his collar and Sokka gulped. Why was this collar grasp so...familiar, "Maybe you remember this." Suki leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

Then it dawned on him, "SUKI!!!!" Sokka smiled from ear to ear. He engulfed her in his arms so tightly that she came off the ground a little. Sokka nestled his face into the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. She smelled salty almost like the ocean but at the same time, she smelled like fresh tropical fruit. Maybe pineapple or mango? She also kind of smelled like the Kyoshi Lavendar flowers? Sokka didn't know but all he knew was that she smelled pleasant. 

Her insides fluttered with delight and her heartbeat a million miles an hour when he nestled his face into her hair. Suki cradled the side of her head into the dip where his neck and shoulder connected. His touch was so warm and comfortable. Suki, who had refused to be touched in this way by anyone besides her sisters, was here, fully melting into Sokka. She trusted him that much. She was just so happy to see him. He smelled like the sun and the salt of the ocean. 

"Sokka, it's so good to see you!" 

\--------------------------------------------

Suki sat with the Gaang by the dock where passengers waited for the ferry to return. She was introduced to Toph and they hit it off well. She was glad to see Aang and Katara again. She was especially happy to see Sokka again. She missed him a lot and not a day went by without him crossing her mind at least once. He really did make an impact on her. 

For Sokka, it was the same. Every time he fought or trained he thought of what Suki would say and do. The sky had violet in it when the sunset and it reminded him of Suki's violet eyes. Even in the North when he has his fling with Yue, Yue reminded him of Suki. They were both brave and beautiful in their own respective ways.

"I did not recognize you in your escort get up! And without your Kyoshi Warrior makeup!" Katara exclaimed

"Yeah, the cranky lady at the desk makes us wear these stupid uniforms and I haven't been able to wear my makeup or really take care of my hair or face for that matter." She rolled her eyes and faced Sokka, "How about you sleeveless guy, been working out?" Sokka looked at her and Suki looked at him. He flexed his bicep which made Katara roll her eyes.

"Ehhh, I'll do a few chin touches on a tree branch every now and then. Nothing major." He flashed her a charming smile and Suki bit her bottom lip. She was flustered, "And Suki, I think you look fine for not being able to shower and stuff. Very pretty." 

Suki flushed, "Uh- thank you. T-that's very sweet of you to say."

Katara looked at the two and there was an awkward silence.

"So Suki, what brings you here to Full Moon Bay?" Katara asked as she checked her backpack.

Suki petted Momo, "Well the other Kyoshi Warriors and I were inspired to help in the war effort and we ended up helping escorting refugees. We've been here for about a month and to be honest with you guys it's an emotionally laboring job. Seeing how much the fire nation has wrecked the world breaks my heart. Why are you guys taking the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly into Ba Sing Se on Appa?"

The group was silent.

"Appa's missing," Toph said with a hint of regret and remorse in her voice.

Suki's face softened, "Aww, I'm sorry to hear about that. Are you okay Aang?"

Aang looked out onto Full Moon Bay. He turned around to see the whole group staring at him with concerning eyes. His blood boiled and emotion overtook him, "I'm fine! Will you guys stop worrying!" 

There was an awkward moment of tension in the group when all of sudden, "Avatar Aang! You need to help us! All our passports and documents and belongings were stolen!"

Aang rushed to aid these poor travelers.

"But mam! All their belongings were stolen!"

"No exceptions!"

Aang huffed, "What if I give them my tickets?"

"NO EXCEPTIONS!" She stamped Aang's forehead and he left in defeat.

Aang walked to the pregnant mother, her husband, and his sister, "Mam, Sir, I'm sorry but I couldn't get them to make any exceptions. But I will take you to Ba Sing Se through the Serpent's pass."

The couple thanked Aang for his kindness over and over. The Gaang set off to accompany them through the Serpent's Pass.

Suki left to grab her bag and change into her Kyoshi warrior uniform. She had been waiting to wear her beloved uniform for a month now. She wanted to make sure they got through safely, especially Sokka. She lost him once and she wasn't gonna lose him again.

"I'm coming too!"


	10. The Girl in the Moon

The Gaang and the family arrived at the Serpent's pass.

"Wow, I thought it would be more...windy. You know, like a Serpent." Sokka said

"Abandon all hope." Aang read.

The mother began to cry, "How can we abandon hope? It's all we have left."

Aang turned away and looked out into the distance, his glider in hand, "The monks told me that sometimes hope can be our worse enemy. It's a distraction."

"Aang..."Katara tried but Aang began to walk the Serpent's Pass.

"Look there are Fire Nation ships over there," Katara remarked as she fiddled with her necklace.

"Those are Fire Nation ships. They're planning new expansions or something." Suki explained. The Fire Nation were the colonizers of the world and they would anything to get everything.

The husband walked near the ledge. Suddenly, the ledge crumbled beneath him. The wife screamed but then Toph earth bended a little platform and slowly lifted him back onto the ledge.

"Thank you so much!"

She half-smiled, "Don't mention it"

They walked some more. The air was cold and smelled of salt. Suki and Sokka walked side by side. Sokka looked at Suki. Her walk had so much power in it and her eyes were so determined.

 _"What a woman."_ He thought.

The Fire Nation spotted them and launched a flaming rock toward the group. Everyone fleed. Giant rocks tumbled toward Suki and her eyes filled with panic.

"SUKI!" Sokka panicked and pushed her out of the way. He couldn't let it happen again. He couldn't let another woman he cared about die. The rocks almost crushed him as he pushed her into safety but Toph came to the rescue once again with her earth bending. Sokka rushed to Suki to make sure she was okay.

"Sokka I'm fine!" Her tone was harsh until she saw how worried he was. Her face softened and she put her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb, "I'm okay Sokka. Don't worry about me." She smiled at him and he hugged her. 

\---------

Night had fallen on the Serpent's Pass. Toph has earth bended earth tents for everyone. The fish and veggies were cooking in the fire. Momo even found some mangoes. It was a full moon and Suki set up her sleeping bag on a ledge so she could go look at it. The moon always gave her comfort.

"Suki." 

  
"Yes, Sokka?" She turned to face him. Sokka looked at her and his face soften. Her presence brought him so much peace and serenity. For months he had been on edge. Ever since Yue died. He felt this need to protect everyone. To protect his sister, Toph, Aang, and now Suki. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

"Suki, you can't sleep there. We don't know how sturdy this ledge is." Suki nodded and he helped her move her sleeping bag back near the camp. The others were eating their dinner.

"Sokka, I can take care of myself you know."

"I know...WAIT." He pushed her away from the sleeping back and sighed in relief, "Oh wait, I thought there was a spider, but you're all good now." He gave her cheeks a light squeeze and walked away. Suki rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Mmm, I missed fish," Katara said as she took a bite. Aang had some roasted seaweed and vegetables and a side of fruit. He gave a piece to Katara and she happily took some.

Suki came and joined Sokka. She wasn't very hungry but she decided to eat some vegetables anyway.

"Hey, Suki! I made you something!" Sokka brought out a plate of cabbage rolls. Suki hadn't had cabbage rolls since she left Kyoshi and boy did she miss it.

"Sokka..." He beamed at her.

"I know they're your favorite! And I wanted to make you something since...I just wanted to make you something. I had some of the rice paper. I know they're not perfect and I'm not a good cook and-" He gave her that stupid dorky smile and she held in her laughter. 

She put her head on his shoulder, "I love them Sokka. Thank you." She took one and ate a few of them. Sokka watched her eat the cabbage rolls he had made for her. He was glad that she wasn't a shy eater and he thought she was cute.

Suki noticed his eyes on her. She cleared her throat, "What are you looking at?" Suki said with some cabbage roll in her mouth.

He smiled again, "Nothing, you're just cute." 

\---------

It was a few hours later and Sokka was sitting on a rock watching the moon.

"It's a beautiful moon," Suki said sitting next to him.

"It sure is." Sokka sighed as he gazed at the moon.

"Sokka, I know you're just looking out for me. But I can take care of myself."

He turned to face her, "I know Suki. It's just...so hard to lose someone that you care about. Something happened in the North Pole. I wasn't able to protect her."

Suki's face softened and she put her hand on his shoulder, "I lost someone I cared about too," she inched closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. He put one arm around her, "he didn't die, he just went away. But he was smart, brave, and funny..." She chuckled at the last word.

She smiled and he stood up and crossed his arms, "Is this guy better looking than me." Suki put her hand over her mouth and giggled but Sokka was being serious. "Is he taller than me?!"

"Mmm, he's about your height." She teased

"Who is i-"

  
She stood up, put her hands on her hips and leaned in his face, "It is you stupid!"

Sokka's face softened and his voice cracked, "Oh?"

They looked into each other's eyes and were completely mesmerized by each other's gazes. Suki began to lean in and Sokka did too. He could feel her breath on his lips but he felt something tug at his heart. He couldn't.

He turned his head away, "I can't"

Suki was shocked but she understood, "I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be."


	11. Stay With Me?

The world fell into a peaceful silence as night fell over the Serpent's Pass.

Sokka laid in his tent awake and unable to sleep. He was so...confused. Yue or Suki. Yue or Suki. Yue or Suki... he didn't know. He wanted to be with Suki. He liked her so much, he might even love her. Sokka wasn't sure yet but he knew that he cared about Suki very deeply. He might even have a little crush on her. Did he? He didn't exactly know what his feelings for Suki were but he knew that it was wrong to act on them in front of the moon.

Shortly after, he slipped into sleep and into dreamland.

_"Sokka."_ _echoed_ _a voice._

_His surroundings were misty. Almost like a dream._

_"Who is it?"_

_A beautiful, angelic spirit floated down._

_"Yue?"_

_"It's me Sokka." Her face was so calm and serene._

_"I-I'm so sorry_ _,_ _Yue, " dropped to his knees and began to sob, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Yue. I-"_

_She held his face and leaned down and looked him in the eye, "Sokka, let go..." She floated away like she did when she became the moon spirit_.

Sokka woke up from his slumber. He put his knees to his chest and buried his head into them.

_Let go. Let go. Let go._

Just then, a bloodcurdling scream made its way through the camp. Sokka jumped and got out of his tent. Who could it be? 

_Suki._

He rushed to her tent. She was thrashing in her sleep. Her face that always had a smile on it was now contorted. She was rambling and tears streaked her beautiful face. Sokka's heart broke. She was having night terrors. He crouched by her side and shook her

"S-suki wake up!" She didn't wake up. She continued to cry, thrash, and ramble in her sleep. Sokka's heart shattered seeing her like this.

He lifted her body up and sat her between his legs, letting her sink into his embrace. Suki continued to tremble and cry. Sokka held her, stroked her hair, and kissed her head, "Suki wake up, please."Her body stopped thrashing as he held her so that was a good sign. _"Why am I...holding her like this..."_ He snuggled her closely still stroking her head, _"Do I like her?"_ He thought. Her sobs were reduced to a sniffle.

 _"Sokka don't leave me..."_ Suki croaked at barely above a whisper. He tilted her head back to get a good look at her. Her hair was damp with sweat and her face was stained with her tears. Everything about her was just...heartbreaking. Tears began to form in Sokka's eyes, "No Suki," He pulled her backside toward him and nestled his face into her hair, "I would never."He rubbed her cheek pleading for her to wake up from her nightmare. Tears began to fall from his face as the thought of abandoning Suki tore its way tragically through his heart, "I care about you too much."

Thinking about her in that moment made Sokka realize something very important. He was willing to do anything for this girl. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to be with her when she was sad, happy, scared, angry... He wanted to be with her through everything. He would even risk his life and die for her. It was at that moment that he realized... that he loved Suki. That's why he wanted to be there for her. He loved her and he didn't even realize it until now.

She began to relax in his embrace. Her face softened as she opened her eyes to see Sokka. "S-Sokka?" She looked up at him and her lip quivered.

"Hi, Suki" he cooed. Sokka smiled at her through his tears. She turned around to face him and wrapped her legs around his torso to bring herself as close to him as close as possible.

Sokka was slightly taken aback as he knew Suki wasn't the girl to initiate or accept physical touch because of her past.

But Suki trusted him.

Suki put her head to his forehead. Both of their eyes were closed. He stroked her hair as her breathing steadied.

"Why are you here?" Her whisper made his heart clench.

"I'm your knight and shining armor remember." He lightly chuckled.

Suki struggled to breathe but Sokka was there to rub her back.

She let out a soft laugh and sniffed, "I'm sorry. I'm so pathetic." She breathed out.

"No, no. You are not pathetic. I'm here for you." He choked back his tears not wanting to trouble Suki anymore.

Her voice was soft and delicate as she whispered, "Why are you crying, Sokka?" 

"I was scared because you were scared" His voice was so soothing to Suki but she couldn't help but feel guilty for worrying him.

Her tone shattered his heart again, "I made you cry?" 

"No, no, baby. I'm okay now." 

_"Did I just call her baby?"_ He thought to himself.

"Okay," was all Suki could utter. Another tear slid down her face.

The two warriors sat there holding each other for a moment. Sokka hooked his arms under her armpits to pull her into his chest. Suki cradled the side of her face into where his neck and shoulder met. She inhaled and exhaled in counts of eight and her heart rate began to slow down. Sokka began to rub her back to calm her. He buried his face in her hair and sighed giving her a little kiss.

"I'm so scared that one day...I'm gonna lose you. You mean so much to me Sokka. My nightmare was about you," She stuttered and choked back her tears, "Kyoshi was burning. Everyone I loved was burning. My sisters, my mother," she paused and then she completely unraveled, "and you too," she coughed and tried to breathe but she couldn't, " I-I couldn't save you-" She broke again and Sokka immediately hugged her tighter. She said that everyone she loved was burning. Did that include him? Sokka's heart skipped a beat at the thought. Did Suki love him too?

"Stop crying, Suki,"Sokka begged as he comforted her. She tightened her grasp on him. He gently took her hand and put it to his chest, " You feel that?"

"Yeah." She croaked

"I'm alive. I'm here. Okay?"

Her head rested face forward on his shoulder. Tears fell from her violet eyes. His sleeve cap moistened and he pushed Suki in front of him so he could see her face. Her eyes were glistening and her face was sad. Her breathing became irregular again as she felt panic overcome her body.

Sokka stroked her face, "Suki. I will always be here for you," He took her hands and kissed her knuckles, "Maybe not always here here but in your heart." He brushed away her tears and kissed her softly all over her face. Suki cried harder. Not because of her fear but because of his love. It was so overwhelming. Him kissing her face when she had yearned for him fr months on end. "Stop crying love, I'm here." He kissed her first on her forehead. Then under her eyes. On her cheekbones. Then on her cheeks. Her lips quirked up slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled it close to him, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Suki?"

"Did you just call me love?" She smiled to herself. She loved him too.

The two young warriors sat there hugging each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Suki."

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She said softly.

"Of course."

The two climbed into the sleeping bag and laid down to face each other. Sokka cupped Suki's cheek and stroked it. Her face was soft. Suki had her hand on his bicep and began to caress it with her thumb. _"This can't be real,_ " she thought to herself. Sokka smiled at her and kissed her forehead, _"No, Suki, it is real."_ Suki scooted closer to him and he let her lie down on his chest. She hugged him and he did too.

They laid there gazing into the beauty of each other. Suki had never felt so loved before in her life. who knew being hugged and kissed could feel so good and comforting? Suki didn't know until Sokka showed her. Sokka thought he knew what love was but being there tonight with Suki, he rethought his whole idea of love. 

"Goodnight, Sokka. Thank you," she whispered softly as she drifted into dreamland.

"Goodnight, Suki"

The two warriors slept in each other's embrace. The world seemed at balance and peace as the two of them cuddled into each other. Before Sokka went to sleep, he thanked the spirits for Suki and for her love. That night, Sokka made a promise to Suki that he would always be there to protect her, to love her, and to care for her. He looked up to the sky before he slipped into sleep and silently thanked Yue for allowing him to let go.


	12. The Serpent's Pass

The waves crashed against the pass as everyone stirred and stretched awake.

Sokka and Suki slept peacefully through the night. No night terrors or nightmares. Sokka slowly woke up. His eyesight was blinded by the sunlight and the blurriness of morning glory. He angled his head down to see his beautiful Suki sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Spirits, she's so beautiful" He whispered softly.

Suki moved a bit in her sleep and nuzzled her face into his chest which made Sokka's heart leap. Sokka brushed her hair out of her face and her eyes fluttered open. Suki looked up at him and smiled, "Good morning pretty boy." She whispered sweetly.

Sokka's heart melted at the sound of her voice. It was strong and stern but it was also soft feminine. When she whispered it was like she was a song sparrow singing him its sweet melodies.

He gazed into her violet eyes and smiled slightly, "Good morning Suki!" Suki blushed and buried her face in his chest and he held her head of auburn close to him. They laid there absorbing each other for a good ten minutes.

"Suki, we gotta get up," Sokka whispered.

"Okay," Suki said quietly.

The two lovebirds sat up and smiled at each other. They sat there, curiously taking each other in. Suki began to giggle out of embarrassment.

"You're so cute," Sokka remarked. Suki flicked her gaze to him and blushed.

 _"What a dork,"_ She thought.

"Hey, Suki breakfast is...oh." Katara's voice cracked as she saw Suki and Sokka in the same sleeping bag. "Hi, big brother..."

"Hey, Katara!" Sokka got up as if nothing had happened and Suki followed leaving a very confused Katara. She shrugged and followed them out.

After breakfast, the group set out to walk the Serpents Pass. They walked for four hours. During those four hours, Sokka and Suki walked hand and hand together. They talked about anything and everything. Sokka loved listening to Suki chatter. Spending time with her was so precious to him and he loved getting to know her. Suki reciprocated his feelings.

"So Suki, what's your favorite color." He smiled at her as he tangled his hand in hers.

"Blue."

"Why blue?"

She thought for a moment and smiled, "Because blue reminds me of your eyes." Sokka blushed profusely. She cough awkwardly, "Eww, sorry, that was very cringey."

"No, it was cute." Her shoulders scrunched up and Sokka's heart fluttered at her awkwardness. He kissed her temple and they continue to walk.

"Eww, can you guys keep your kissing and stuff to yourself? I may be blind but I can see everything." Toph gagged and Katara giggled.

The group walked for another ten minutes until they reached the split between the pass.

"What do we do now?" The women asked.

Katara and Aang began to part the sea with their water ending. Katara then encased the group in an air bubble. They walked for a few minutes. The ocean was a beautiful sight underwater. A shadow loomed over the group.

SLICE

The group panicked but With Toph's quick thinking, they were earth bent onto a mini island out of the water. A giant serpent circled them, hungry for flesh.

"I THINK I KNOW WHY THEY CALL IT THE SERPENT'S PASS," Sokka grabbed onto Suki, "SUKI DO SOMETHING!"

She pulled her arm away and protested, "JUST BECAUSE I LIVE NEAR THE UNAGI DOESN'T MEAN I KNOW HOW TO TAME THIS THING!"

Sokka cowered and grabbed Momo to present him to the giant Serpent, "OH GREAT AND POWERFUL SERPENT! PLEASE TAKE THIS VERY CUTE AND TASTY OFFERING!"

"SOKKA" Katara protested, " AANG HELP ME TAKE THIS THING DOWN." Katara waterbended an ice path. Her and Aang began to go at the Serpent with water whips. The group ran across the ice bridge. Toph remained on her island. Her seismic sense has its limits.

"TOPH COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" Sokka yelled.

"UM, I'LL JUST STAY HERE ON MY LITTLE IS-LANNDDD. OKAY, COMING." Toph slowly inches across the ice bridge.

"TOPH! JUST FOLLOW THE SOUND OF MY VOICE!"

Toph was irritated, "IT'S HARD TO IGNORE."  
She slowly inched across the ice bridge. The Serpent snake toward the bride and smashed it in half causing Toph to stumble into the thrashing waters. She screamed and Sokka panicked.

"HELP HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! I CAN'T SWIM!" She shrieked, barely threading the water.

Sokka began to take off his shoes but he struggled, "IM COMING TOPH!"

A gust of wind flew by him and before his eyes, he saw Suki dive into the water and swim as fast as a fish. She did this with her whole armor set. Toph slowly sank into the water and Suki dove under the water and scooped her up.   
  


Toph gasped and coughed, "Oh Sokka! You saved me!" She then gave Suki a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Actually...it's me Toph."

Toph's heartbeat increased and her face turned bright red, "Oh- well- um— hehe...you can go ahead and let me drown now."

It was about an hour later and the Serpent was defeated thanks to Aang and Katara. The women had given birth to baby Hope. Suki and Sokka were the last to see the baby.

Suki may seem tough on the outside but she was a huge softie. She pinched the baby's cheek and she smiled, "Can I hold her?"

The couple handed Hope to Suki and she rocked the baby. It started to whine but she cradled it to her chest and bopped it up and down. She shushed it softly, patting its back.

"It's okay, baby." She began to dance with the baby, humming to it. The baby calmed down and gurgled at Suki which made her giggle.

As she looked at the baby, Sokka couldn't help but imagine a future together with her. He and her living on Kyoshi Island or in the South Pole. Her dancing with their firstborn baby and him joining her. Waking up to her every day, cooking with her, training with her, taking evening walks with her... The idea of her having his kids and being together forever with her was enough for him. The idea was foolish and he knew that but he could care less. He'd only known Suki for a few months total and had only spent about a month with her. But he couldn't help but imagine what could be.

"Sokka?"

He shook his head and blushed out of embarrassment, "Wha-huh,"

She giggled at him, "Sokka, why are you staring at me?" She walked toward him and smiled adoringly at him.

"I was just thinking." He smiled sheepishly. She stepped closer to him, still smiling sweetly.

"About what?" She questioned innocently. She raised her eyebrow at him which made him have a mini heart attack.

"You holding a baby is just a nice thing to see. It made me like...I don't know...imagine us in the future..." he trailed off. Did he over share?

Suki's guts felt like they were being rearranged. She hiked the baby up in her arms. Hope's father walked up to them.

"May I have Hope back?" Suki handed him Hope and she returned her gaze to Sokka.

"Really?" She said with an ounce of hope in her voice.

"Yeah really. I know it's silly but like...it's just a very nice thought that crossed my mind." He scratched the back of his head out of nervousness and smiled at her again.

Suki was flattered.

"Sokka..." There was a moment of silence. Her face fell, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry about what?"

"About yesterday. On the ledge. We were talking and saying things. I just got carried away and before I knew it I-" He cut her off with a kiss on the lips. Fireworks exploded in Sokka's stomach and butterflies fluttered in Suki's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her upper back, pulling her in. Their eyes were closed as they kissed passionately. 

Sokka pulled away after a minute or two and looked at her with love in his eyes, "You talk too much."

She gave him a small smile and leaned in for more.


	13. Bubble Boy

(A MONTH AND THREE WEEKS AFTER THE SERPENT'S PASS)

Team Avatar was in the city waiting to see the Earth King. Suki was at the Full Moon Bay ferry port per usual. Her cranky boss gifted her a two-week vacation and Suki was excited to spend those two weeks in Ba Sing Se with Sokka. Her and Sokka made their relationship official that day on the Serpent's Pass. Suki sighed at the thought of the word, "boyfriend." If she was being honest, she was surprised when he asked her. She closed her eyes to remember what had happened.

_After several minutes of pure bliss, Suki pulled away. Her cheeks flushed red through her makeup, "Wow," she sighed, "I liked that very much."_

_Sokka scratched the back of his head and flashed a nervous grin at her, "Soooo, does this mean you're my girlfriend?"_

_Suki shyly smiled and looked at him, "Girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah." His eyes flicked from the ground and then to her. Her heart squeezed._

_"I mean...sure. Yes! Uh-" Her laugh was awkward. Sokka took her hand_

She dressed in a simple, green Earth Kingdom dress and put her hair up in her signature warrior bun. She looked at her reflection and was satisfied.  
————————-————————-  
"Why do we have to wait a whole month to see the Earth King! And we haven't even found Appa yet." Toph huffed as she collapsed on the silk sheets in her room.

"Not gonna lie, that Joo Dee girl gives me the creeps," Katara remarked.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it," Katara stood up and ran down the stairs.   
She opened the door, " Suki! Hi!" Katara gave her a hug and Suki smiled.

"Hi, Katara!" Katara gave her some house slippers urged her to come inside.

"What are you doing here?!" 

"Well, I have a two-week vacation and I decided to spend it with you guys!" Suki said.

Suki and Katara walked up the stairs of the guest house. She led Suki to a room, "Put your stuff here! You can sleep next to Sokka." Katara teased. Suki stuck her tongue and Katara giggled. The two ran down the stairs to find Aang finishing up dinner.

"Hey, Katara! Hey Suki!" He stepped away from the bubbling pot and hugged Suki. 

"Hi, Aang! Where's Sokka?"

"He's in the backyard. You should go surprise him."

Suki walked through the bamboo house and out the back door to see her boyfriend, concentrated on some painting. She snaked arms around him giving him a kiss on top of his head, "Hi Sokka."

Sokka flinched at her touch causing the paint to splatter all over his subpar painting. Sokka stood up, towering Suki by about four inches.

"Did you get taller?" He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her sweetly. When he pulled away Suki's eyes had stars in them.

"Hi, Suki." He hugged her tightly. 

They pulled out of the hug and gazed into each other, full of exhilaration, curiosity, and love. She went on her tip toes and latched her lips onto his. Sokka leaned down to make it easier on her. They pulled away after a couple of minutes and Sokka hugged her tenderly.

\------------

The Gaang ate dinner together that night. Aang cooked up some vegetarian dumpling soup and Sokka whipped up Suki's favorite, cabbage rolls.

"This is delicious Aang!" Suki exclaimed as she put a whole dumpling in her mouth. Sokka chuckled at his girlfriend.

 _"So cute."_ He thought.

"It's a Ba Sing Se signature! And I figured I'd make a good meal since I know that crabby boss of yours doesn't feed you well."

"Thank you, Aang!" Suki smiled at the young Airbender boy. Aang and Katara eyed each other the whole meal and Suki noticed.

"Hey Sokka, does Aang like your sister?" Suki whispered to her boyfriend.

"Mmhmm"

"Oh yeah, twinkle toes over here lovessss Katara." Toph attacked. The young earthbender smirked as she felt Aang's heart rate increase. Katara looked down at her soup and Aang's embarrassment bled its way onto his face.

"I think it's sweet," remarked Suki.

"You also thought that when you and wash up boy were getting a little too into it outside," Toph smirked as she took another sip of soup unbothered. Katara choked a bit on her soup and raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"Well, this is awkward," Aang said getting up from the table.

"I'll do the dishes" Suki volunteered

"Me too." Sokka chimed in. Katara looked at her brother and rolled her eyes.

\-----------------------

"Be careful Sokka. This China is very delicate." Suki said as she showed him how to properly soap china dishware.

"Whatever you say, Suki." She stuck her tongue out at him. He replied by blowing a handful of bubbles in her face.

"What on- Sokka!" Suki said angrily (but she wasn't actually angry).

She put the final dish on the drying rack and returned the favor. He tried to be serious and stand his ground but he couldn't resist her as she tilted her head and gave him a cheeky smile. She took more bubbles and lathered his face as she squeezed him in between her hands. Suki pulled his face toward hers and gave him a kiss. Sokka tried to frown but failed.

"You're lucky you're cute Suki." She smirked and ran up the stairs, Sokka not far behind her. 


	14. Lavendars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: I have written a very detailed panic attack triggered by a reoccurring night terror. Please skip this chapter if you cannot read that kind of stuff 💖

Suki finished up her shower. The soap was scented like the lavenders on Kyoshi Island which brought her some comfort. She slipped on her special nightgown. It was black, red, and gold with cherry blossoms on it. This nightgown was her mother's so it held some sentimental value to her. It was one of the few things that weren't turned to ash when Kyoshi was burned by Prince Zuko. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

_This is way better than the rock hard bedrolls back at the port._

The sheets were silk and the pillows were fluffy. Suki sunk into the silk sheets and stared at the ceiling. The room was dimmed by the evening but had a soft, warm glow because of the candlelit on the bedside table.

"Hey- Suki- wow." Sokka stopped at the door to admire his girlfriend.

"Can I help you?" Suki giggled as she played with her nightgown sleeve.

"I was just gonna ask if you're okay with me sleeping without a tunic on." He smiled out of embarrassment, "I overheat when I sleep. You know, Water Tribe people and their self-generating heat."

Suki chuckled, "Of course. That's okay with me Sokka." She winked and his face turned bright red.

He started for the bathroom and took off his tunic. Suki inhaled sharply, louder than she wanted to, and began to unintentionally eye his back muscles.

_Hot Damn._

Just a few months ago, she would have kicked herself mentally for gushing over a boy. Now, she allowed herself to gush. It was Sokka after all.

"Like what you see?" She frowned as he flashed her a cocky grin causing her to roll her eyes and smile. Sokka made his way into the bathroom to take a shower, not before peaking out the doorframe to blow a kiss to Suki. She laughed and caught it with her hand.

 _"So cute"_ Her heart clenched.

Suki laid on the bed drifting in and out of sleep. Sokka finished his shower and dried up. He put on a pair of loose cotton sleep pants and checked himself out in the mirror. Sokka sauntered out of the bathroom and gently slipped his way in the bedsheets. Sokka turned to face his sleeping girlfriend and smiled as he stroked her cheek.

_What an angel._

Sokka opened his arms, "Can I cuddle you?"

Suki scooted toward him and nuzzled herself into him, lightly left a few kisses on his chest."Please do, you don't have to ask every time you know."

"Well, I just want to make sure you're okay with anything we're doing." He gently began to pet her head and she sighed.

Suki let out a soft giggle and replied sleepily, "You're so sweet."

"Hey, Suki?"

"Yes?" She was half asleep with her eyes already shut.

Sokka nuzzled his nose into her hair and inhaled dramatically, " You smell nice."

She laughed lightly with her eyes still closed, "Thank you. You smell nice as well." 

She wished that life was always like this. Just the two of them.

He snuggled into her and she sighed. "Hey, Suki, do you wanna hear something nice?"

She was half asleep at this point, "Mmhm" she yawned and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"When I first met you, I kid you not, I thought you were the sexiest bitch on this planet." Suki snorted and nuzzled even further into him.

_I love her laugh._

Her voice had sleep in it, "Thank you, Sokka. I personally think you're the sexiest bitch alive also."

There was another stretch of silence. 

Just as Suki began to fall asleep again, Sokka perked up again, "Hey, Suki."

She lazily placed her hand over his mouth, still cuddled into his chest, eyes closed, "Sokka," she tenderly sighed.

His voice muffled against her hand, "Yes, Suki?"

She gently hushed him with her pointer finger, still half asleep, "Go to sleep, pretty boy." Her hand gently glided down his cheek then tucked itself under him. Suki began to softly snore.

He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend with nothing but love. He was so happy that she came to stay with him and the others in Ba Sing Se.

"I love you, Suki." She was already asleep.  
———————————————————  
 _Fire. Fire was everywhere. Kyoshi Island was ravaged by flames of red, yellow, and orange. It looked and felt like hell. Suki frantically ran around trying to save her loved ones. She saw her mom being swallowed by the flames._

_"Mommy!" She cried as she heard her screams of agony and I love you._

_She ran on to see her warriors fighting. Shoyo was pinned down by a fire nation soldier, "SUKI!" Shoyo cried with tears streaming down her face. The young child struggled beneath the fire nation soldier's grasp, "SUKI HELP ME PLEASE!" She shrieked and writhed but fire nation soldier showed no mercy. He took a fist of fire and burnt Shoyo to ash in front of Suki._

_"Shoyo!" She cried. Her sobs were enough to send chills down anyone's spine. The young warrior's knees gave away as the child's screams for helped echoed their way through her brain. Her hands found their way to her hair and her breathing began to quicken. The world began to close in as her heart raced. Hot tears burned her cheeks and the smoke filled her lungs._

_"SUKI!"_

_She whipped her head around to see her Sokka. Her beautiful water tribe boyfriend in the grasps of Prince Zuko._

_"SUKI, RUN!" He shouted._

_She shook her head and sobbed. Panic took over her body, "SOKKA NO!"_

_"RUN, SUKI!"_

_"NO.NO" She ran toward him but she was too late. Prince Zuko took his fist of fire and scorched her precious boyfriend. He screamed as he fell to an agonizing death. Suki dropped to her knees and cried. She couldn't save him._

_"SOKKA, I'M SORRY." She sobbed and sobbed as the voices of her warriors, her mother and Sokka filled her mind. She could not save all of them and she shriveled under the pressure. She was then engulfed in the fiery hell of the fire nation and she screamed and screamed._

"SUKI!" Sokka yelled. She shot up and buried her head in her knees, squeezing it. She was trembling and hyperventilating uncontrollably. Cold pervaded its way into her body as she tried to calm herself down but she couldn't. She sobbed and sobbed.

"I-I couldn't save them." Her hands trembled as she ran them through her damp hair. Sokka engulfed her in his arms and she continued to tremble and cry into him.

"Shhh, Suki, it's okay. I'm here." Sokka's mind raced as he frantically tried to calm her down.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with terror and tears, "S-Sokka I, I couldn't save them." Suki choked on her words. She could not breathe. This was too much for her. Her trauma haunted her every night. When her mother burned. When Kyoshi burned. It was too much for her.

She continued to cough, sob, and shake. Sokka cradled her head in the crook of his neck and shushed her softly as he gently rubbed her back, kissed her head, and whispered sweet comforts in her ear. As he held her, her shaking subsided into occasional shocks and her sobs turned into gentle sniffles.

Suki sat herself up in his lap just like she did when this happened on the Serpent's Pass.

"I'm sorry Sokka- I-" He kissed her sweetly on the lips and then on her cheekbones.

"Don't be sorry Suki, " he stroked her hair and brought her in for a hug. His chin rested on the top of her head. She wrapped her legs around his torso to bring herself closer to hug him around his chest.

"What would I do without you." She croaked as she rubbed her face into his chest.

He wanted to say it. He wanted to say I love you. He wanted to scream to the world that he loved her.

After a moment of silence, Sokka asked, "Suki, how often do you have your night terrors? And how long have you had these for?"

She turned her head so that her cheek pressed against his shoulder. She looked like a baby being held, "Well," she caressed his chest and began to draw little shapes on it, "I've always had night terrors but they were never this bad." She hiccuped and shuddered. Sokka rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, "They got really bad after Kyoshi burned. I have them almost every night. I never get any sleep." His heart ached for Suki. She deserved everything good in this world and in the next. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry baby girl," He massaged her hair in his hand. She began to cry again.

"I fucking hate this Sokka," she uttered. "This fucking war." He could feel the pain in her voice. "And. And. I'm s-sorry. I'm literally the most annoying and burdensome girlfriend ever. I'm such a f-fucking mess." She struggles to say as her breathing grew irregular again.

Those words stung Sokka where it hurt. He lifted her out of his shoulder and looked sternly at her, "I'm sorry what. Why would you ever think that?"

She groaned through her tears and frustration, " I don't know, Sokka.! I'm- I don't know. You shouldn't have to like deal with _this!_ You deserve someone better than me. All I do is w-wake you up in the middle of the night and cling t-to you! I'm shit at showing you affection! I'm so bad that you-you have to ask me if you can fucking hug me! What kind of girlfriend does that to her boyfriend? You deserve a girlfriend who-"

She was interrupted by his lips sealing with hers. After a moment, she abruptly pulled away, "Sokka-"

"Suki shut up!" He firmly put her face in between his hands and began to firmly wipe away the tears falling from her face, "Shut up!"

"Sokka-" Her voice pinched as she cried.

"Suki. I-I."

_Just say it_

"Sokka." She was lost for words, angry, confused, and just frustrated. Not at him but at herself.

"Suki." He brought his hands to her shoulders and squeezed them, "Stop!"

"What?!"

He tangled his fingers into her hair, "Don't you get it?!"

Tears began to spill out of her eyes again, "W-what?!" She was so frustrated and confused. Her voice wavered, "Sokka, I'm sorry-"

"Suki, stop! Stop saying you're sorry! You have nothing to be sorry about!"

She began to stumble over her breath again, "Sokka I'm-"

_Just say it_

Sokka held her head in his hands, "Suki. I-I"

"You what?" She uttered as tears streamed down her eyes.

_Just say it._

"Suki, I LOVE YOU-" Sokka shut his mouth immediately.

"W-what?" Her voice squeaked through her tears, "Sokka y-you can't love me-"

"Yes, I can Suki," his voice was desperate, " I have always fucking loved you."

Suki sat there with her mouth agape.  
  


"Suki, I will always ask first. I will always make sure you are comfortable. You want to know why? Because...I LOVE YOU." Suki's heart began beat out of her chest, "Suki, you're like my sunshine. You make everything bad in this world good. I am in love with you. I love you. I love you, " he frantically rubbed her hair. He took her hands to his lips and kissed them as if it were the last time he was ever gonna kiss them, " I love you. I love the way you laugh and how your eyes and nose crinkle up every time. I love how you treat my sister and my friends. I love that when you walk, it's with purpose. I love how you snort when you laugh because it's so damn cute just like you. I love the sound of your voice. It's my favorite song and it is beautiful. I love the way your eyes glitter and the way your cheeks blush every time I look at you. I love how your touch makes me shiver. I love how sassy and powerful you are. I love how you smell. I love the feeling I get when you dance with me. I love watching you be yourself. I love how cute you are when you eat. I love it when you stick your lip out to try to get me to do something and of course, it always works because you are absolutely irresistible. I love the way your body feels next to mine when we cuddle and how whenever you snuggle up next to me my body becomes warm. I love how soft and sweet your kisses are and how whenever you kiss me...my everything explodes with love for you. I love running my fingers through your hair. I love holding your hands because they're soft and rough at the same time. I love it when we spar and you pin me down and win. I love the way you blush whenever I call you beautiful. Because you are the most beautiful, sexy, loving, amazing, strong, and talented warrior and girl I know. I am so lucky to be your boyfriend. I love that you think I'm a dork. I love how indescribably beautiful you are when you wake up, go to sleep, and every time in between. I love it when you glare at me. When you're annoyed. When you're having nightmares. When you're sad or crying. I love the way you make me feel about myself and the world. You make everything amazing. When you're upset. Suki, I love you for everything you are. Pleasant and unpleasant. I mean that with my whole heart. I will be here for you. Finally, I love that I love you."

Suki was lost for words and she continued to cry tears of happiness. She threw her arms around him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, Sokka melted into her, tears running down his cheek. "S-Sokka..." She choked a bit and continue to cry.

" I-I love you too. I love you so much. I love you. I love you."

_________________________


	15. Consent

The sun shone through the bamboo blinds of Sokka and Suki's room. It was a week and a half into Suki's vacation and she was loving life. Her night terrors had gotten less intense thanks to Sokka being there with her. She even got to know Toph, Aang, and Katara more.

Suki had done many fun things in Ba Sing Se that week. Her, Katara, and Toph had gone on a girls' day filled with shopping, a spa day, and makeovers. She and Aang went to the market together to get food. Both of them were vegetarians so they bonded over their favorite vegetarian dishes. And of course, she loved the time that she spent with Sokka. Waking up to him nestling his face into her neck was like being in the spirit world to her. She treasured every hug, kiss, touch, and cuddle session he gave her. They had had an important conversation about touching, kissing, wrestling, tickling, hand-holding, and hugging. Suki told him that she was okay with all of those gestures of affection. They established a safety system ensuring Suki was comfortable with whatever he was doing. Sokka followed this system, but still had a habit of asking her first all the time. Suki adored how considerate he was of her past and how it affected her. She also adored his laugh, his smile, his frown, his voice cracks, his love, and just him.

Sokka reciprocated Suki's feelings. He loved seeing her every day and just basking in her. Even though they were both only 16 **(A/n: I know Sokka is 15 in the series but let's just say he turned 16 in those months!)** he was beginning to piece together what true romantic love was.

The sunshine tickled Suki awake. She sat up and sighed. Another day. Another adventure. Shortly after, Sokka opened his eyes to see Suki stretching her arms up to work out any kinks that she might have accumulated in her sleep.

"Mmm ahh," she hummed as she stretched. Sokka gulped because that was probably the hottest sound that had ever come out of her. He grabbed her around her torso and pulled her down onto the bed.

Suki giggled and nuzzled the tip of her nose to his cheek, "Well, good morning pretty boy!"

Sokka swung his leg over her pelvis area and straddled her to pin her down. His hands were wrapped around her wrists and Suki was completely at his mercy.

"Sokka!" She protested. He leaned over and attacked her face and neck with kisses.

"Sokka!" Suki giggled, "S-stop it!" She freed one of her hands from his grasp and gently wrapped it around his neck and narrowed her eyes at him. Sokka stopped for a second to look at her.

"Hi" She smirked

Sokka took her wrist and flung it away, leaning over so their foreheads touched.

"What are you doing?" The young warrior pursed her lips as a mischievous smile made its way onto her boyfriend's face.

Sokka squeezed her hips with his knees and proceeded to tickle her helpless body with his fingers. Suki's back arch up as she snorted and laughed. Sokka showed her no mercy.

"Sokka. I am going to kick you!" She shrieked and he tickled her harder. Sokka kissed her lips causing her to smile.

"Spirits Sokka, I'm gonna beat the shit outta you." She sighed. Her defenses broke down as he showered her with his affections.

He raised his eyebrow at her, "I dare you."

Suki's eyes narrowed, "Is that a challenge, pretty boy?" She pursed her lips at him.

Suddenly, Sokka's shoulders were pinned down onto the bed. She had his lower body between her knees. He yelped as she aggressively pinned his wrists to the headboard.

"Suki! That's not fair! You're too strong!" He screeched when she pressed down on him harder.

She leaned down so their noses were touching, "I win pretty boy." They stayed there for a moment, drowning in each other's eyes. Sokka broke the trance by pecking her on the lips which threw her off, "Hey-"

With all his strength, Sokka released himself from her grasp. He grabbed her cheeks in between his hands and pulled her down for a strong and passionate kiss.

"Hey! Sokka- Mmm! I-Mmhm!I said I win!" Suki tried to pull away but her efforts were vain.

He picked her up under her arms and brought her neck to his lips. One hand held her chin between his fingers. His free arm firmly wrapped around her torso.

"Sokka!" She squirmed and giggled as he began to pepper kisses on her neck, "Hey! Stop! T-that tickles!" He tilted her face back to face him and began to kiss her all over her face, "S-Sokka stop it! That tickles!" She shrieked.

She gasped as he restrained her under him. He began to kiss her lips over and over. Then he pinned her wrists above her head and began kissing her underarms. Her laugh was loud and genuine which made Sokka's heart beat out of his chest.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Toph was sitting at the table with her morning cup of tea. Katara and Aang were cooking a yummy breakfast of vegetable pancakes with sweet chili sauce, eggs, and rice.

"I swear, are those two having sex or something." Toph huffed

Katara stuck her tongue out in disgust, "I hope not."

Aang flipped a pancake and remarked, "Hey, you guys, they love each other. So what?"

"Yeah but do they need to do this EVERY MORNING!" Toph scoffed and Katara giggled a little.

"I don't think they've actually had sex yet. I think they're wrestling and kissing," Aang said casually as he put the food on the plate, " Someone should go get them."

"I'll do it." Toph began up the stairs. She could feel vibrations and could hear giggles.

"Sokka, stop it!" Suki giggled.

"Then you stop being so cute!" Sokka remarked as he continued to tickle Suki's neck and shower it with kisses. She snorted and swatted his face away. Suki pinned him down and tickled him which caused him to burst out in a fit of laughter.

Toph stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Alright, here goes nothing," she kicked the door open and Suki and Sokka stopped dead in their tracks, "Alright lovey doveykins, time for breakfast!"

The Gaang finished breakfast and Katara started on the dishes. Suki brushed Toph's hair and did it up in its usual style and Toph thanked her.

Afterward, Suki walked up the stairs of the house to get changed. Her outfit was very casual. Loose, dark green pants with a light green tunic. Before putting her tunic on, she decided to take off her chest wrap to give her girls a breather. Suki then sat on the bed and combed through her hair to put it up in her warrior bun.

"Heyyyy Suki have you seen my- oh my spirits!" Sokka stood in the doorframe staring at Suki's bare chest. Her face turned a bright bright red. She quickly covered her chest.

"Y-yes Sokka?" She stammered.

_Shit_

So many thoughts were going through Sokka's head. He felt embarrassed and ashamed that he invaded her privacy like that. But he also was in shock. And he was also couldn't get the image of a topless Suki with no chest binding out of his head.

Sokka covered his eyes and inched away from the door, "I-I was just wondering if you've seen my." He could feel how embarrassed she was, "Suki, I'm so sorry. I'll leave until you to put a shirt on." He turned around and left to go downstairs. Suki got up to put on her casual tunic still flustered and shocked.

_Oh my spirits_

All of her insecurities flooded into her brain and she sat on the bed with her face in her hands. She was so embarrassed. To the outside viewer, Suki was this strong, confident, flirty, and brave young warrior, but deep down on the inside, she was insecure. Sokka's flattery has helped her gain confidence but to truly accept how she was, Suki needed to learn how to validate herself. Growing up, she was teased for being a late bloomer. The boys of her village would tease her for her round face, her small stature, her small breasts, and butt. Konki would never forget to insult her. Suki buried their comments deep inside of her and put on a layer of false confidence. She never allowed them to see her as weak. Suki buried her insecurities into her training, resulting in her being the best. Being a warrior always came first to Suki. But what about being a girl? Could the two coexist with each other? She vowed to herself to never be weak or vulnerable ever again. But that vow was slowly being broken because of this water tribe boy who stumbled his way into her life. She let her guard down a little bit but how much is too much?

"Katara, where's Aang?" Sokka said frantically.

"He's outside meditating- Are you okay?"

Sokka rushed past his little sister and out the back door to meet Aang who was just finishing up his morning meditation.

"Hey Sokka, are you alright?"

Sokka shook his head and sat down next to him, "I saw Suki topless on accident. I feel awful." He hung his head and shame and Aang rested his hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah," Sokka croaked, "I went into the room looking for something and she was combing her hair topless and I stared cuz I was shocked and I feel so bad for like violating her like that. Like, I KNOW it embarrassed her and I feel so bad and-"

"Sokka!" Aang grabbed his shoulders, "I think Suki out of all girls will understand. If you feel bad, just apologize. It was a mistake! The monks told me that sometimes, girls take their chest wraps off to let their breasts breathe. It's healthy for them." Aang gave Sokka a comforting smile.

"Thanks, Aang. You're the best. I'll do something extra special for her tonight." He hugged Aang took off.

Meanwhile, Suki was sitting with Katara in her room in shock.

"I'm so embarrassed Katara," Suki said staring at the floor.

"Hey Suki," she put her hand on her shoulder, " My brother respects you so much. I'm sure he didn't look at your chest in a malicious way. If he did stare, it was probably respectfully."

Suki sighed, "but like... what if he didn't like what he saw. What if he'll never have sex with me cuz my boobs are like small!"

Katara scoffed, "Oh come on Suki. This is weird for me to say cuz I'm Sokka's little sister but I'm old enough to know how his mind works. You're a very pretty girl inside and out and my brother HAS made that VERY CLEAR. I think he wouldn't care about how your body looks." Katara gave Suki a reassuring smile and Suki hugged her.

"I'm just scared. I know he wants to like give himself to me but I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Katara chuckled, "I never thought I'd be talking about my brother's sex life but I will tell you that he will respect your boundaries."

Later that evening, Sokka wore his nicest clothes.

"Suki"

"Yes Sokka?" she replied not looking up from her book.

"Let me take you out tonight."

Suki slowly put the book down and nodded.

As she got ready, feelings of anxiety crept inside of her. Katara reassured that she would be fine. Within twenty minutes she was all ready for their date. She wore a figure-fitting earth kingdom dress made of silk. It was emerald green with gold embroidery. Her hair was braided half up by Katara and pinned back with little golden pins. She looked at her reflection and sighed.

"You look beautiful," Katara reassured

"I hope so, thank you Katara. You're a great friend." She gave her a quick hug 

"Okay, now go make my brother pass out!"

Suki nervously made her way down the stairs,

The second Sokka laid his eyes on his girlfriend his mouth went agape and his eyes widened. She was not only beautiful, she was stunning.

"Wow Suki, you are stunning as always." He gave her some lavenders as he knew they were her favorite.

She took in their scent, "Thank you Sokka." She gently kissed his cheek and took his hand.

That night the two had the best date ever. He took her to a local noodle shop and they shared a bowl of hot noodles together. They got bubble tea at a local tea shop called The Jasmine Dragon. The two of them walked the town together that evening and looked at all the pretty lights and street shows. As they watched, Suki clutched Sokka's arm out of instinct which tugged his heart in multiple directions. She looked like a goddess in her get up that evening but if Sokka was being honest, she was always a goddess in his eyes. He gazed at her. Suki caught him and she smiled and went up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

They got home very late. Probably, 11 pm or so. Everyone else was asleep.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Sokka." She took off her flats and he hung up his coat.

"Me too Suki. You're the best."

They stared into each other's eyes curiously for a minute. Suki slowly leaned up and kissed Sokka. This kiss was a curious one. She pulled away and Sokka's eyes glittered with adoration. She was truly the best girl he had ever met. Sokka gave her a hug which caused her to jump.

"What was that for?" She questioned innocently.

"I just want you to know, that I care for you very much." He then lifted her up bridal style which earned him a shriek.

"Sokka! I swear if you don't put me down I will- " He shut her up by kissing her lips which made him frown.

"You talk too much." She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her up the stairs and laid her down. He snuggled up next to her and they laid there in silence.

"Suki?"

"Yes, Sokka?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for looking at your breasts earlier. I didn't mean to keep staring." He scratched the back of his head and Suki cupped his cheek.

"Don't worry about it."

"I know it bothered you though. I could feel it. Why did it bother you, Suki?"

She sighed. He asked so many questions.

"It's stupid."

He put his hand on her cheek, "Nothing you feel is ever stupid Suki."

Suki bit her bottom lip. He was such a sweetheart.

"As you know, I'm very insecure about my body."

Sokka scoffed, "Well, I think your body is very very very beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a lighthearted laugh, "I know Sokka and I appreciate you for that," she paused, "But I'm just afraid that when we eventually..." she trailed off.

"Have sex" he said bluntly. She blushed a very red red and slightly pushed his shoulder.

"Well, yes, "she awkwardly chuckled, "but also no. I just hate, letting my guard down. I was a late bloomer and they would all bully me about my you know."

Sokka gently took her hands into his and kissed her knuckles, " Well, my beautiful Kyoshi Island warrior goddess girlfriend," he paused to kiss them again, "I will wait to have sex with you until you are ready. Okay? But I will never stop complimenting you."

_What did I do to ever to deserve you, pretty boy?_

She tangled her hand in his hair and sighed, "Thank you Sokka."

Suki then leaned her head into the crook of his neck and the two warriors drifted into dreamland.


	16. Rewrite the Stars

"The stars are so beautiful." Sokka sighed as he pulled Suki closer to him.

Tonight was the final night of Suki's vacation and they were saddened to say goodbye to each other. The last two weeks had been the best. Suki wanted to take Sokka to someplace special. She stumbled across this hill and thought it the perfect place.

Suki cuddled him. She cuddled him so dearly. She didn't want to be separated ever again but duty calls.

"Yeah, they are beautiful Sokka, just like you."

Sokka smiled and leaned down to kiss her hair, "You're so sweet. Just like sweet taro bread."

Suki snorted, "And you're dumb as fuck."

"Suki," he whined sticking his bottom lip out.

Suki sat up and leaned down to kiss him, "But you're my dummy." She kissed him again which made him smile. He brought her into his arms again and they laid on the grass taking in the silence and beauty of the evening. The stars seemed to glow with their love for each other and the crickets seemed to chirp everything they wanted to say. The grass tickled their skin as if it held all the ways each of them felt when one or the other touched, caressed, kissed, or hugged the other.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Suki?"

"What's gonna happened tomorrow?"

He pulled her closer to him and Suki wrapped one arm around his body, "Well you're going back on warrior duty and I'm going back on team avatar duty."

Suki sighed, "Sokka."

"Yes?"

"I wish we didn't always have to say goodbye."

Sokka laid there in silence. He thought about it and agreed. He didn't wanna say goodbye to her either.

"Me too." He sighed.

"Thank you."

He looked down at her, "For what?"

"For being my boyfriend. For just letting me be a teenage girl." She looked up at him and smiled. Sokka began to tear up. He leaned down to kiss her. He ran one hand up and down her back and held her hand tenderly in the other. Suki pulled away after a minute or so, completely dazed.

"I love you." He said sweetly, gently tucking a chunk of her hair behind her ear.

Suki snuggled back into him and looked up at the sky. A stream of light danced its way across the sky. Suki closed her eyes and made a wish.

_I wish that one day when all this is over, I will find my way back to him._

Sokka made a wish too

_I wish that in the near future, Suki and I will never have to say goodbye anymore and that we will live a happy life together._

He shifted so he could face her. Sokka gently cupped her cheek, "I promise, I will find you after the war. We will be reunited. I promise I will always make my way back to you." He leaned in and kissed her.

She gently held his wrist and ran her hand up and down his arm, "Just like your boomerang, huh?"

He chuckled, "Yes. Although, I do think I'm more of a fan."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "How so?"

He leaned in to kiss her again. It seemed no matter how many times they kissed, they couldn't get enough of each other. For they knew that they would eventually have to say goodbye again.

"Well...Let's just say. I'm your biggest fan."

She snorted at his corny joke and playfully hit his chest, "You're so... sappy!"

"I know." He cheekily smiled at her which made her heart flutter with love.

She leaned in and kissed him, "That is why I love you."


	17. My Dearest...

_(One month after Ba Sing Se)_

_Dear Suki,_   
_Hey beautiful girl! How are you? This is Sokka by the way! I hope you're doing well. I know you are. I miss you! Me and the Gaang are leaving Ba Sing Se soon so my next letter won't be for awhile. How are you? Please tell me in the next letter! I miss you! Oops, I already said that um, silly me!_   
_We've done a lot since you left! I learned how to write haikus! Oh and I attached a painting I made of us and I think it looks great! Also, there's no sign of Appa and I miss him._   
_I also miss you. Like a lot. I miss waking up and seeing your beautiful face every morning and cuddling you. I miss our sparring and training sessions together. I miss literally all of you. I promise I will find you after the war and that we will defeat the Fire Lord. I promise that I'll always come back to you._   
_Anyways, I'm running out of space but I just want to say I love love love you and that I can't wait to see you, kiss you, and hug you again! Till next time my beautiful warrior princess._   
_All my love_   
_Sokka :) <3_

"AWWWW! THIS IS SO CUTEEEEEEE! AKARI, LOOK!" Shoyo screeched as she finished reading Suki's letter.

"Ooo, lemme see!" Akari and Shoyo huddled over the letter and giggled. "Oh, he's definitely in love with Suki."

The girls snickered as Suki entered their dorm after her shift, "Hey guys-OH MY SPIRITS. PUT THAT DOWN-" Suki snatched the letter and the two young warriors began to laugh at her. She was so embarrassed that her face grew hot and red.

"AWWW SUKI'S BLUSHING!!!!" Shoyo screeched.

"So Suki, you guys write love letters huh?" The fourteen-year-old crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. Suki groaned and hid the letter in her pocket.

"Well- no- " she scoffed. Akari rolled her eyes.

"Then what is, 'I love love love you and I can't wait to see you, kiss you, and hug you again. _'_ mean?" Akari teased pitching her monotone voice higher. Her leader buried her face in her pillow.

"Awww! Suki's in love!!!!" Shoyo cooed.

"No-" The auburn hair warrior grumbled.

"Hmm then what does, 'Till next time my beautiful warrior princess,' mean?" Shoyo mocked.

Akari gave her sister a high-five and Suki groaned again. She couldn't help but smile at him calling her his warrior princess.

"Wait, did he call me his warrior princess?"

Shoyo squealed and jumped on her bed and turned her over, "Omg Akari! She's in love!"

"Wait, Suki. He said cuddle in the letter and kiss. WAIT YOU NEED TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Yeah, and it said, 'I miss waking up next to you."

"YOU SLEPT IN THE SAME BED?!" Akari exclaimed. Shoyo gasped.

Suki scowled at them. The girls jumped on her bed obnoxiously until Suki had enough, "YES. YES. AND YES. NOW, WILL YOU GIRLS SHUT UP?"

They squealed and fell onto Suki, "Oh my gosh Suki! Is water tribe boy your boyfriend now?!" Shoyo squeaked.

"Well...yes." Suki smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Awwwwww." The girls sighed.

"So you kissed him on the lips?" Akari asked curiously.

"Yes...multiple times...and in other places," Suki smirked.

Akari gasped, "SUKI - DID YOU-"

"NO NO NOT LIKE THAT-"

"Aww, man." Akari frowned. Suki hit her playfully on the shoulder. Akari laughed.

"What. What Akari?"

Suki giggled at her innocence, "Nothing lemur bat." She ruffled her hair and the child frowned.

"Does kissing feel nice, Suki?" Shoyo questioned innocently. Suki blushed and Akari toppled down on the bed laughing.

"Yeah Suki, does it feel nice?" Akari teases.

"You girls are too much." She groaned.

"But does it?!" Shoyo questioned again shaking her shoulders.

"Well...yeah. It does. It's nice when it's the right person."

"Wow!"

"That's sweet that he writes you letters. It's like a romance novel." Akari sighed

Suki smiled, "Yeah, it is isn't it?"  
————————————  
(One month later: Suki and Warriors have been captured at this point)

_Dear Sokka,_   
_Hi! How are you, pretty boy? I miss you so much! What have you been up too? I've been doing the same thing here at Full Moon Bay. Not exciting._   
_I would much rather be with you on an adventure or just lounging around. Anything, just as long as you're there with me. Are you eating well? Drinking water? You better be or I'll hit you with my fan! Have you guys found Appa yet?_   
_I'll tell you a secret, but don't tell anyone. I hug my pillow at night and imagine you're there holding me. By doing this, I don't get as many nightmares. Cool huh? I miss our cuddle sessions and just you in general._   
_I can't wait to see you again. I kissed this letter symbolically so I guess I'm sending a kiss from me your way. I love you. Take care <3_   
_Your favorite warrior,_   
_Suki XOXO <3_

Sokka sighed. I lovesick expression made its way to his face.

"Did you get another letter from Suki big brother?" Katara teased as she smacked the back of his head.

"Wha- yeah." He smiled and kissed the letter and held it to his heart.

Katara giggled and sat down next to him, "You miss her don't you?"

Sokka frowned and fiddled with the delicate piece of paper. He noticed that she left a kiss on it with her lipstick, "Yeah..."

Katara hugged him, "Hey! We're gonna win the war brother! Then you can go find her again! I know it!"

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"What if we don't? What if the invasion fails?"

Katara thought for a moment. This thought had crossed her mind multiple times. The young water bending master glanced over to Aang and Toph who were practicing their earth bending,

"No. We will win this. We have too."  
——-


	18. WHERE IS SUKI?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PLEASE DONT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS IN REGARDS TO SEXUAL ASSAULT/R*PE/SUICIDE/TORTURE/THOUGHTS OF HOPELESSNESS I'VE WRITTEN DISTURBING CONTENT AND I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOU GUYS TO BE TRIGGERED. YOUR MENTAL HEALTH IS IMPORTANT. This chapter touches on what Suki endured in prison.

"Sokka's your name, right? My favorite prisoner used to mention you all the time. She was convinced you would come rescue her. Of course, you never came and she gave up on you."

The young Fire Nation princess flicked her amber eyes of evil toward the young water tribe warrior who was shaking with anger.

Sokka's insides boiled. He felt so much pain and anger.

" _So-so that's why she hasn't written back. My Suki..." he thought._

The boy began to cry and he ran toward the evil princess ready to kill her. Azula smirked getting ready to fight but Toph pinned her to the wall with a rock. Since the eclipse was still in action Azula was at their mercy.

Sokka harshly wrapped his hand around the princess, choking her. He growled, "Where is Suki?"  
———————

 _ **Two months prior**_  
"Welcome to the boiling rock prisoners." The warden yelled.

Suki was angry. So angry. Her warriors. Captured. Herself. Captured. She was ready to sacrifice anything if it meant that Appa got back to team Avatar. She was willing to go to prison and even die there. The young Kyoshian native knew that leaving her home to help in the war effort meant that she would be risking her life. This danger increased as she vowed to help team avatar to herself.

"We will conduct a strip search. Guards." The warden commanded.

Two disgusting, male Fire Nation guards grabbed Suki and began to drag her to the strip search. Her fight or flight was triggered and she began to attack them. She was fierce but they blew a baton to her head causing pain. She did not cry.

"Stay in your place girl." The guard sneered. 

They left her in a room with many other prisoners. They were all strip checked one by one. Suki wanted to cry so badly. She took Sokka's letter out of her pocket and hid it in her bun, pleading with the spirits that the guards wouldn't check her hair. The minutes burned slowly and Suki grew more and more petrified. She did not want their dirty fingers touching her. She did not want to be left so vulnerable. There were no armor or fans to protect her. No Akari or Shoyo to scream for help. No Sokka to hug her. It was only her and she didn't dare fight. They could and they would kill her and she wanted to stay alive. For herself, her girls, and for Sokka.

A female guard dragged her by the wrist into a dark room with three male guards.

"Why do there need to be three of you to check me." She spat.

One guard let out an evil laugh, "Awww cmon baby. It's rare that we ever get a girl here." He pressed Suki against a wall and groped her through her uniform's skirt. Suki was silent. She couldn't scream. She was frozen with fear.

The guards began to take all her clothes off and inspect her.

"Wow, they got a sexy one." One guard remarked.

"Yeah. She's got a nice ass too." the guard slapped Suki's ass hard and she winced in pain unable to move anymore. They all erupted in laughter.

Suki wanted to cry. She wanted to fight back but she couldn't.

"Who wants to have her first?" One guard sneered.

Fight back. Fight back. Fight back.

She couldn't. Suki knew that if she tried to escape she would be punished with death or even more of this.

One guard began to take his pants off and Suki tensed up.

No. No .No. No. No

Not again.

But it happened. It happened that day. Three times. With those three guards. Suki cried as they forced her into sex.

One by one, they ravaged her body till none of her dignity was left. They were heartless, disgusting, monsters.   
———————-  
On the first evening, Suki sat in her cell and shook. She cried and cried. Every-time she moved her body ached of the physical and emotional pain. She laid down and cried. She thought of what Sokka would say to her.

_"Don't worry Suks. I'm here. You're safe with me."_

She clung to the pillow on her bed for dear life and allowed herself to whimpered and to cry into the pillow. This filthy pillow brought her comfort and it would for the next several months.  
——————-  
Every night, one of the three soldiers came into her room. Each soldier would abuse her body and showed her no mercy. He'd rip her pants off and go at her for hours claiming it was, "Stress relief." They would either beat her or force her into the unthinkable.

At first, Suki would cry and beg him to stop but that only earned her a hard blow to the face.

Eventually, she stopped fighting the soldier. She laid there and let him go at her. There was nothing left in her.

She was empty.

After they finished they began to kick her and call her disgusting names like, "whore" and "slut" and "weak."

Some days, they would beat her. Some days they would force her. Some days they would torture her mind about her warriors... her friends... and her boyfriend.

The guilt about everything was all too much.

She would cry out Sokka's name in hopes that somehow he would hear her and come rescue her. But she knew it was pointless. But she continued to do so anyway. He was her knight in shining armor and she knew that one day he would come to rescue her. Even if he didn't come she knew that him and Team Avatar would win and she and her girls would be free.

————-

"You silly girl." The guard sneered at her one night. He slapped her across the face with the end of his sphere.

Suki growled at him, "The Fire Nation will LOSE the war! The Avatar will beat Firelord Ozai."

"Pathetic." He kicked her ribs.

She said this every night. She reminded the guard every night. She reminded herself that there was a reason to live. That reason was the inkling of hope that she and Sokka would reunite. That he would make good on his promise to always protect her and be there for her. There was still hope that this war would be over.  
————-  
Every night, the young, empty, Kyoshi warrior would lay on her bed and cry until she couldn't anymore. When she stopped crying, she would take out the letter Sokka had written her and she read it. It gave her hope. It gave her so much hope.  
——————  
"Princess Azula."

"Yes, guard?" The princess sneered.

"I think one of our prisoners have   
information on the Avatar."

The princess perked up, "Go ahead. I'm listening."  
———————-

Suki finished her daily practice of combat in her cell and sat down on her bed. She ran her fingers through her locks of auburn and groaned. She wanted out so bad. She was tired, weak, and hungry.

The door flung open, "Please spare me, tonight guard. I can't-"

"Silence peasant."

Suki looked up. It was Princess Azula.

Raged filled her blood and the young warrior charged at her only for the princess to burn her arm with her flames of blue.

"You will be of use to me, guards."   
———-  
Suki panted, "I SAID I DON'T KNOW AZULA." The princess showed no mercy. She nonchalantly tapped the metal wire and Suki cried in pain as the electricity shocked her body. The three guards laughed at her. Azula smirked but was underwhelmed.

"Pathetic," Azula muttered  
————  
Slowly, the guards stopped visiting Suki. Instead, the young Fire Nation princess roamed Suki's cell.

"Suki. Suki. Suki. What a nice name."

"What do you want Azula."

"That's PRINCESS AZULA to you. You filthy prisoner." Azula sneered. Suki clenched her fist ready to hit her but Azula held her finger up, threatening lightning, "Don't even think about it. You wouldn't want me to get that little boyfriend of yours in my grasps...or one of his friends...or your warriors." Azula stepped toward Suki and put a single finger to her forehead, "One wag of my finger and BAM! Lightning!" Suki's eyes widened, "One order and I can have them executed."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Suki lunged at her but Azula was too quick, "Suki. You're so naive." She leaned her face close to Suki's to assert herself, "Don't even try me."

She tortured the warrior emotionally and stripped away any sense of dignity and hope Suki had.

But the warrior fought back.

"Sokka will come to rescue me. WE WILL WIN THIS WAR AND THE FIRE NATION WILL LOSE ITS POWER!" She would always say as the Princess left cackling.  
———————-


	19. Boomerang

Suki emptily stared at the wall.

"I fucking hate this place," she mumbled to herself.

Her head hurt, her body ached, and her heart ached.

Suddenly, her door swung open. Suki flinched.

_Huh? They haven't come in here for a while..._

"What do you want? Did I do something wrong?" She muttered.

The guard crossed his arms, "You mean you don't remember me?"

Suki sat up and stared at the floor. She was so angry, "You people all look the same to me."

The guard chuckled, "You mean you don't remember? Maybe you remember this."

The guard began to lean in. Anger boiled in her blood. She had had enough. She grabbed his chin and slammed him against the wall. She held her stance to keep herself grounded. Not this time. No more.

His helmet flew off.

Suki's eyes widened. This had to be a dream.

"Sokka?"

"Hey, Suks!" His voice wavered from the impact.

"It's you!"

She ran to him and attacked him in a big hug, her body melting into his. Sokka brought his arms around her and cradled her head kissing it over and over. As she wept, it was as if her pain was flowing out of her through her eyes.

For so long, she craved to be touched in a loving way. Not beaten, taken advantage of, overworked, or electrocuted. Just comfort and love. Suki absorbed every bit of Sokka's warm, loving, and protective embrace. Every last bit of it.

Suki pulled away and pulled his hand to her face and gently caressed it to make sure he was really there. He was, "I'm so glad to see you Sokka... I knew you'd come."

Sokka leaned in and kissed her, showing her that he had been looking for her and that he was now there. Even though that wasn't what he had come for. He was glad she was there.

Sokka pulled away and embraced the beautiful warrior, "I promised remember?" He began to cry. He was so happy that she was in his arms, "I promised you that I would always have you back. And that I would always come back. Remember?"

"Like a boomerang," Suki whispered  
——————  
Days had passed and Sokka never left her side. They fought side by side with Zuko and they were the first to ever escape the Boiling Rock.

As they flew back to the air temple, which was about a two-day journey Sokka held onto Suki. He held her like he was never gonna let go.

They laid on the floor and Sokka began to cry silently as he looked at her. She was so beaten up.

He sniffled and Suki woke up from her nap, "Sokka?" She said wearily.

The Water Tribe boy quickly wiped his tears away. He wanted to be there for her. "Yes? Are you okay?"

She leaned back into his lap to rest her head, "Of course. Now that I'm here with you." She intertwined her fingers with his and he began to caress her hand with his thumb.

"Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you crying?" She brought his hand to her bruised lips and gave it a soft kiss. The girl looked up at Sokka. She was mesmerized by him.

Sokka stroked her hair with every ounce of tenderness he could. A single tear fell from his ocean blue eyes to her cheek."I just...They beat you up so bad...I just wish I came sooner and-"

Suki pulled away from his lips and held his face between her hands, "You talk too much."

He held her wrist and brought her hand to his lips, "I made a promise to protect you but I couldn't..."

She held his face again, "Hey. Hey! Look. You rescued me! Whether it was your intention or not you rescued me Sokka. I'm here now. We're together now."

Sokka began to sob and he pulled her in and held her. He never ever wanted her to suffer ever again. He never wanted to leave her side ever again.

"I love you, Suki. I truly do."  
—————  
Night had fallen and they were almost to their destination. Just a couple more hours.

Suki was asleep in Sokka's arms. She began to whimper and shake in her sleep.

"No, LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP IT." She screamed.

Sokka's eyes shot open, "Suki? Suki, wake up! Wake up."

He shook her and suddenly her eyes sprung open. She pushed him away and began to cry. Sokka tried to reach out for her but she only cried harder into her knees.

"Suki?"

"I'm sorry-" she sobbed. Sokka brought her into his arms. She tried to resist but she eventually let him hold and comfort her.

"Suki, baby, what happened?"

"I had a bad dream. They. They were."

"Were what?"

She could only cry. But Sokka stayed by her side as promised.  
—————


	20. Finally in your Arms Again

Suki, Hakoda, and Chin were a big surprise to the kids at the Western Air Temple. Katara and Aang were overjoyed to reunite with Suki. Even Toph was smiling. Life felt peaceful for once.

On the first night, Suki tried to sleep in her own tent but she felt trapped in it. She was all alone with no windows and no one there to comfort her. It reminded her of that damn cell.

She cried.

Sokka rushed to her tent the first night, "Suki! Are you okay?"

She kept her head buried in her knees and nodded no. 

Sokka rushed by her side and began to rub her back.

Suki collapsed into his lap and he petted her hair until she stopped crying.

"I'm here now."

This repeated every night. Every night, Sokka would come in, give her a hug, a few kisses, and stay with her until she fell asleep.

After night three, he stayed there to sleep next to her.

After a week they started to share Suki's tent, and eventually, they shared a bedroll and sleeping bag.

The nightmares continued. But they were more bearable with him by her side.  
—————-  
Sokka watched her sleep one evening. Her face and body were tense but she had the slightest smile on her face. Her bruises had begun to heal so that was a good thing. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and the young Kyoshi Warrior shifted and sighed in her sleep. Sokka smiled warmly at her and he began to stroke her hair lovingly because he knew that calmed her down.

"Hello, son," Hakoda said as he entered his tent.

The old water tribesman glanced down at Suki who was curled up on his son's lap. He sat down and began to speak to Sokka, "How is she doing?"

Sokka sighed, "She's had nightmares every day." Sokka began to tenderly rub Suki's arm. Suki awoke but she kept her eyes closed.

"That's unfortunate," Hakoda stated. "How do you know her?"

Sokka smiled and caressed her cheek, "I met her when we went to Kyoshi Island. Let's just say she...put me in my place."

Hakoda let out a hearty laugh, "You know son, our family is run by girls. They own us son."

Sokka looked down and chuckled at Suki who was smiling in her sleep. Or so he thought. He wasn't sure if she was awake or not. "Yeah...she owns me for sure." Sokka tickled the back of her neck and Suki held in her giggles. Sokka knew she was awake but he played along with her charade.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes. I'm so lucky. "

"How are you feeling son?"

Sokka looked down at Suki and thought for a moment, "If I'm being honest, I'm scared."

"Of what son?"

"A lot of things. My biggest fear is losing her or anyone else to this stupid war."

Hakoda nodded. He didn't know what to say.

"She's so perfect dad."

"Suki?"

"Yes. She's so perfect. You know. I know we've only been together for less than a year but," He tucked a lock of auburn behind her ear, "What if I took her to the Southern Water Tribe. Like on a vacation."

Hakoda beamed, "I'm sure everyone would love to meet her."

Sokka chuckled, "I'm just worried it might be too cold. She is from a tropical island after all...but I'm sure she can handle it."

Hakoda smiled, "I'm proud of you son. It's hard to grasp what genuine love is at your age. But I saw how you risked everything to get her out of there. A true warrior son!"

Sokka smiled at his father, "Thanks dad. I missed you so much. And," he looked down at Suki and made sure she heard what he said next, "You're right dad. I am in love with this girl."  
—————————-


	21. Roses and Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions Sexual abuse/r*pe/torture. Suki will address what had happened to her.

Suki crept toward Sokka's tent. He had told her at dinner to meet him in his tent.

"Oomph!" Suki looked up to see the Fire Nation prince. Her face flushed. She was sure he knew what was up.

"Oops! Wrong tent!" She lied through her teeth.

Zuko asked innocently, "Oh. Sorry! Um... do you need to talk to Sokka too?"

Suki's eyes widened.

_Shit, he knows._

"Nope! Not me!" She turned away and scurried off to sit by a rock.

_Leave, Prince Zuko_

An hour passed and Suki heard his voice, "Psst. Suki!"

Suki smiled and made her way into his tent. Her senses were met with the warm glow of the candles and the lovely aroma of roses and lavenders.

She brought her hand to her lips and slightly gasped. Tears pricked her eyes as she glanced at Sokka who was smiling brightly, "Sokka...it's beautiful."

His cheeks flushed, "Do you like it?!"

She sat down next to him and hugged him, "It's so lovely Sokka! But where did you find all of this? She kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled at her, "I have my ways and you're welcome!"

They gazed lovingly into each other. His eyes of beautiful blue clashed with her indigo specks. Sokka was entranced by her beauty, her smile, her aura, and just her.

The young Water Tribe warrior leaned in to kiss the beautiful Kyoshi Warrior. Suki's breath hitched as she accepted his affections. The two began to passionately make out with the warmth of the candles and the scent of the lavenders surrounding them. Sokka kissed down her neck and ran his hands through her hair as Suki slightly dug her nails into his neck in response.

Sokka, completely aroused by her, continued down her body. He worshipped it with his touch.

Even though his intentions were anything but malicious. Anxiety spiked in Suki as he neared her lower regions.

Flashes of the guards kissing down her body haunted her mind and she began to shake. Not out of pleasure but out of fear.

"Sokka." She squeaked, "Please Stop." She tried to hold herself together but she couldn't. She jutted his face with her knee and began to cry.

Sokka stopped, "Suki." He held her face and brushed away her tears, "I-I'm Sorry. I'm sorry."

"No. N-no I'm sorry. I'm so pathetic." She continued to cry into his hand. Sokka pulled her in and stroked her hair with care, occasionally kissing the side of her head in efforts to calm her down.

"Suks, what happened?"

"It's too hard to say in words. I cant it's- it's too painful and-" She sniffled and coughed. Sokka stayed and held her.

"I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry."

"Suki stop that. You are not!"

  
"Yes, I am Sokka. I let them do it to me. I- I let them. I- c-couldn't protect myself and-" She chocked.

Sokka's eyes were wide. His blood began to boil. He knew what had happened. "Suki...did they?"

She whined and nodded her head. Sokka's expression softened and he pulled her head into the crook of his neck and held it. He rubbed her hair and kissed her head over and over. Suki shifted the rest of her body to curl up in his lap. Sokka took one arm and pulled her even closer.

There was a good thirty minutes of silence, beside Suki's sniffles and the occasional, "I'm here." from Sokka.

Her tears dared to spill out as she uttered, "They did it almost everyday Sokka. Every fucking night. They would hit me and yell and and-" Suki inhaled short little breaths but she couldn't bring herself to exhale

He lovingly held her face in his hands, making sure to rub her cheekbones with his thumbs, "You're safe with me Suki. I will never ever hurt you like that. I will wait as long as you need me too. Remember when I promised you that in Ba Sing Se? That applies now and forever. I will wait as long as you need me too and if the time never comes then so be it. As long as you are in my life, I don't care if we ever have sex. Do not worry about me. All that matters is that you're here and safe with me. And I will love you. Okay? How does that sound?"

A small smile crept her way onto her face, "Okay."

The boy leaned in to kiss her sweetly, letting her know that everything he said was true.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Suki looked down at her prison uniform. She hated it. She hated it so much, "Do you have extra clothes?"

Sokka raised his eyebrow, "Yes. Why?"

She looked at him shyly, "Can I wear them...this shirt. These pants. I just can't-" Suki's facial expression saddened.

Sokka leaned in to kiss her forehead, "Of course."

He stood up and ruffled through his bag. He pulled out a pair of pants and a basic, long water tribe tunic.

He sat down, "Okay, let's get you changed. Can I take your shirt off?"

Suki look him softly in the eye and nodded. Sokka began to lift her shirt off. She still had bruises on her ribs, "You should get those fixed by Katara." He met her eyes and she nodded slightly.

"Okay Suks, arms up!" Suki put her arms up. Sokka tickled her armpit which made her snort and smile. Sokka chuckled and slipped his tunic over her head.

"You look cute in my clothes." He pinched her cheek softly and blushed.

"Thanks, pretty boy."

Sokka handed her the pants. Suki took her prison slacks off and slipped on Sokka's pants.

She turned around the face him, "Ta-da!"

Sokka chuckled, "You're so beautiful and cute. Come here!"

Suki went to him and laid her head on his lap.

That evening was filled with, giggles, cuddles, banter, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I know it is popular to think that Suki and Sokka did the deed that night (trust me I think so too!) But while I thought about I think it unrealistic given that she was probably abused in prison. It's important to always make sure the person is okay before you touch them which I think is very important in their relationship given this isn't Suki's first time being sexually abused. Many women who are incarcerated are sexually abused by the law enforcement in order to gain something over them which is the unfortunate truth in many many prisons. Knowing the fire nation, it probably happened there as well.


	22. In the Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not updating for two weeks! I've been very busy at school and I had surgery! Here's a little filler chapter with some soft family Gaang action because I love all of them!

"Sokka cannot take his eyes off of you." Katara giggled as she folded the sleeping bags. 

Suki helped her clean up the campsite. The Gaang were now headed toward Ember Island to seek refuge from the fire lord.

"It's probably because I'm wearing his clothes." Suki giggled out of slight embarrassment.

"I'm glad you're here Suki. I really missed you." Katara wrapped her in a friendly hugged. Suki flinched but as Katara hugged her, she slowly grew more comfortable.

_See Suki. Hugs aren't so bad._

Suki smiled and hugged her back.

————————  
Sokka grabbed Suki's hands.

"Okay on three. One, two three!" Suki jumped and Sokka pulled her up onto Appa's saddle.

"Spirits!"

"What?"

"You were just a little..."

"A little what?" Suki raised her eyebrow. Sokka gulped

"Sokka-" Katara shot him a, 'Do not dare say another word' look.

"Uhhhh." he scratched the back of his head.

Suki put her hands on her hips and gave him a, 'don't mess with me' look. Sokka cowered and Suki began to laugh. Katara and Toph join in.

"Huh?" Sokka squeaked.

"Sokka, I know I'm a little heavier. But it's all muscle." She flexed her bicep and slapped Sokka on the back.

_Gah! Suki, you are so bad at flirting! Get a grip!_

"Alright Sokka, sit your ass down because Aang is about to Yip Yip fuzzy so we can head to the beach!" Toph exclaimed.

"Toph, no cursing," Katara muttered, giving Toph a look.

"Hey hey! Calm down, sweetness! It's just an expression." Toph playfully punched Katara's arm and the young waterbending master scowled causing Sokka and Toph to howl in laughter.

Zuko climbed onto Appa with a blanket to share with everyone. It was a long journey ahead for the young war heroes.

"Everyone ready?" Aang questioned, grasping onto the reins.

"Aye aye captain! YIP YIP!" Toph screamed. Everyone laughed as Appa began to soar toward Ember Island.  
————  
The air flowed. It was cool and crisp. The evening had fallen and everyone was asleep except for Katara who's offered to fly Appa so Aang could get some shut eye.

Suki shivered as the air kissed her skin. It was so cold and she was only wearing the short-sleeved tunic Sokka gave her.

"You cold?" Sokka asked, putting his arm around her.

Suki huddled into him and shivered, "Yeah."

Sokka shuffled through his bag and pulled out his furry jacket from the Water Tribe, "Here."

Suki smiled and put his jacket on. She instantly felt warmer but it was still cold.

"You're so sweet."

"Hmmm... You still look cold...do you maybe want to cuddle." He tapped his fingers together and looked sweetly at her.

Suki's heart jumped.

She crawled into his lap to face him, cuddling the side of her head into the crook of his neck.

"Mmm better." She sighed.

"Awww so cute." Katara cooed.

Sokka scowled, "Shut up, Katara."

Katara chuckled and petted Appa's head.

"Sokka, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Suki frowned and began to fiddle with the fur lining of Sokka's coat, "I feel guilty. All the time."

"About?"

She sat up to look at him, "I got my girls captured. I couldn't protect them. And here I am, free, while they're still in prison." She paused, "And I even get to be here with you. I love you but I can't help but feel guilty whenever I kiss and hug you."

"Suki..."

"You didn't do anything wrong! But I can't help but feel guilty. I get to be...happy. Heck, I get to be in love! But them...they don't get that. They get nothing and as their leader, it hurts me to know that I'm free and they're not! It hurts more because...it's my fault they got captured!"

Sokka grabbed her face, "Suki."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Hey, I understand! Us warriors we feel guilty when we are happy and we feel guilty when we can't protect. But for now, let's focus on winning the war! When we win, your girls and all the prisoners and the whole world will be free!"

Suki smiled, "Thank you."

"Of course." Sokka hugged her and sighed, "Now, relax."

"Spirits it is cold. You mind if I lie down here?" Toph groggily asked

"C'mere bestie," Sokka exclaimed.

"I will hit you," Toph growled.

The young earth bender cuddled her head into Sokka's side, resting her hand in Suki's, and fell asleep. Shortly after, Aang crawled over to sleep next to Toph. Toph hugged Momo when the little lemur bat nuzzled himself into her arms. Zuko eventually pulled the blanket over all of them and laid down on Sokka's other side and fell asleep.

When Appa landed on Ember Island, Katara wearily looked over at her friends and her heart warmed. All of them were just a bunch of kids trying to survive. They all had risked everything they had to bring balance to the world. Katara thanked Appa and crawled over to settle next to Aang. Before the young water bender went to sleep, she looked up at the sky and thanked the spirits for her new family.

————-


	23. Painting Life Together

Team Avatar was at the home stretch of their journey. The team had settled on Ember Island to continue Aang training in hiding. The Gaang finally got time to relax a bit.

That morning was like any other. Aang and Zuko were hard at work. Toph would practice earth bending and lounge around. Katara would be busy practicing her water bending and figuring out a meal for the group. Sokka and Suki would be sparring and helping Katara when they could. Life was peaceful but the kids couldn't help but feel the anxiety of the inevitable future. They were a bunch of children having to fight a war they didn't start.

After sparring, Suki decided to go to a nearby spring with Katara to get washed up and to just chat.

"Are you scared Katara?" Suki asked as she plunged herself into the cool water.

"If I'm being honest, yes I am." The young water bender slipped into the water and began to swim around.

After a few moments of the girls chatting and splashing water at each other, Katara bent the water off of them to dry them.

"Hey, Katara? Can I ask you something about Sokka?" Suki blushed and Katara giggled.

"Oooo what is it." Katara teased.

Suki sat down on a nearby rock and Katara joined her. She looked at the waterfall and began to speak, "Do you think Sokka would wanna marry me?"

Katara's eyes and mouth widened, "Oh my SPIRITS Suki! Where is this coming from?!"

Suki covered her face out of embarrassment and Katara poked her side playfully, "I don't know. I mean the war... If we make it out. Do you think he would?"

Katara placed her hand on her shoulders and gave her a warm smile, "Hey. We're gonna make it out. We can do it."

Suki smiled, "I guess so. This might be weird and naive but I'm so in love with him."

Katara squealed, "Spirits, you're blushing!"

Suki scoffed, "Pfft no."

Katara flicked a small amount of water at her and smirked, "Oh but you are!"

Suki scowled and Katara bent the water off her face, "But in all seriousness. Do you think he would? I mean there are so many other girls that are better suited for him and-"

"Hey." Katara firmly rested her hand on her shoulder, "My brother loves you. He adores you. Not gonna lie, he's so annoying about it but it's also very sweet."

Suki smiled, "Imagine. He makes me a betrothal necklace..." She blushed at the thought of Sokka proposing to her.

Katara grew giddy and began to giggle, "Spirits, and we could have the wedding in the Southern Water Tribe or Kyoshi! And I would do your hair and you'd wear a beautiful dress!"

Suki laughed, "Bleh. I feel so prissy thinking about that stuff."

"But you know you want that."

Suki looked at the waterfall and smiled, "Yeah."  
————-  
Sokka crouched at the front of the royal house and concentrated on his latest piece of art.

Suki walked out to watch the sunset and smiled when she saw him. She crouched down and kissed the side of his head, "Hey pretty boy. Whatcha painting?"

Suki rested her arms loosely around his shoulders as he continued to stroke the brush against the paper, "Just painting the sunset and scenery. Master Piandao says this is a good exercise for swordsmanship because the brush is an extension of our arm like the sword and-"

Suki sighed as she listened to him babble about spirits know what. She eventually sat next to him and looked at him adoringly, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in the palms of her hands. Sokka continued and demonstrated how to paint to her and she was completely mesmerized by him and his dedication to his passion.

"And then you do this because it represents- Suki?"

The Kyoshian girl shook away her daze and blushed out of embarrassment. "S-sorry. You were saying?"

She smiled at him and Sokka's expression grew mushy. He leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips, "Cutie."

Suki gave him a small smile and held his hand, bring his hand to her lips to kiss his knuckles, "I love you." She cooed.

Sokka put his arm around her and Suki leaned into his shoulder. She inhaled and sighed as the sun began to go down.

"Hey, Suki?"

"Yes?"

Sokka offered her a piece of paper and paintbrush, "You wanna paint with me? You can paint anything you like."

Suki smiled at him and accepted his offer. She and Sokka began to paint and chat about anything and everything. Just as the sun was about to set below the mountain, Sokka stopped to look at her.

"And one time when I was little I flipped over one of the girls and broke her arm. I felt really bad. So then I made her some cookies and- Sokka?" She lifted her brush off the paper and shifted her body to face him.

Sokka smiled, tears pricking his eyes, "Is that us?"

Suki looked down at her paper and smiled. She hadn't realized that she was painting them. She had painted them dancing at Kyoshi Gabi. Both of them were smiling and the colors blended behind them, bringing a happy nostalgic feeling to the piece.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

Sokka picked up her painting to admire it, "Wow you're so good at painting Suki!" He put the painting down and smiled at her, "You're incredible. One of a kind Suki."

She lightly chuckled and took his hand to her face to give it a kiss. Sokka pulled her head down into his lap and began to caress her cheek as the last bits of the sun said good night to the world. The two Warriors laid there and stared at the stars that began to twinkle in the sky.


	24. Best Warrior Wins

The air was hot on Ember Island. Not only because of the weather but also because of the tension heating up between the two Warriors.

Sokka and Suki had begun a heated sparring session. Sokka had definitely improved since his days on Kyoshi but he was still barely a match for Suki.

Sokka threw a punch at her but the warrior skillfully blocked it and twisted his arm behind him. Suki pushed him up against a pillar and leaned her lips toward his ear, "Even after all those months in prison, I still got it, pretty boy."

"Yeah-" he squeaked.

Suki swept her foot to his ankle to make him lose his balance, "Suki-"

Suki giggled and pinned him to the ground. Sokka struggled against her grip as she restrained him between her legs, "I win!"

Sokka frowned as she traced her finger across his face. "Sexy." He remarked. Sokka gave her a cocky grin and she smacked his face.

Suki pinched his face between her hands, "Shut up pretty boy."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her, "Bully."

Suki rolled her eyes and applied more pressure on him which caused him to yelp. She chuckled and began to pet his hair with love. "My my. Soft now aren't we Sokka?" She stuck her lip out, "Poor Sokka. Beat by a girl."

Sokka grumbled and tried to push her off of him but she reinforced her grip on him and smirked. "Suki!" He whined. Suki smiled a teasing smile and leaned down to kiss him. He wasn't gonna get her that easily. She placed her lips right next to his mouth which caused the young Water Tribe warrior to groan, "Suki, you're such a tease!"

Suki giggled and began to kiss him with passion and love. Amidst her body tingling, she let go of Sokka's hands and began to run one of them along the side of his head and through his hair, "Mmm Sokka." She moaned.

Sokka's insides began to bubble at her touch and words. He grabbed her head and pulled her in further, licking the bottom of her lip. Suki allowed him in her mouth and the air grew warm around them. "Mmm Suki. I love you" He groaned running his hand along her side making her hum at his touch.

Her body relaxed and Sokka took that as an opportunity. He grabbed her upper arms and her eyes widened, "Sokka-"

"Find an opening! Just like you taught me!" He gave her a mischievous half-grin and flipped her over, "Payback time Suki!"

He flipped her below his body and Suki cursed at him causing him to laugh. Sokka began to tickle her and Suki unraveled and began to shriek, "F-fuck you Sokka!"

Sokka let out an obnoxious laugh and began to kiss her all over her face whilst tickling her, "Do you surrender now?!" 

"No!" She threw her knees toward her chest and kicked, causing him to topple roughly off of her.

"OW!" Sokka yelped.

The blood drained from Suki's face and she frantically crawled over to him. "Sokka?" She shook him but he didn't move. Tears began to form in her eyes. She clamped her mouth shut and began to whimper, "S-Sokka?" She stuttered and began to shake him, "Sokka wake up! Babe, wake up!"

Suddenly, Sokka's tongue slipped out of his mouth, "BLEHHHH!"

Suki's face contorted and she smacked his chest, "SON OF A BITCH!" She aggressively wiped her flushed face, "FUCK YOU SOKKA! YOU FUCKING SCARED ME!"

Sokka began to laugh at her fuming expression, "SUKI THAT WAS PRICELESS, 'Sokka! Wake up!'" He mocked.

Suki growled and firmly gripped his face between her hands, "Don't you ever fucking dare do that again. You hear that pretty boy? Or I will actually murder your sorry ass."

Sokka whistled at her, "Damn. You're Sexy."

"I mean that idiot." She stated with a hint of passive-aggressiveness. Suki turned away and crossed her arms.

Sokka began to squeeze her and kiss her shoulder and cheek. "Sorry, baby. I won't do it ever again." He cooed.

She smacked his face playfully, "You better not. I will end you." Sokka stuck his bottom lip out and she rolled her eyes and kissed him, "I love you dumbass."  
——————-


	25. Barter

"Okay, so we have to get lettuce and tomatoes and tofu for Aang and you. Katara said we need some fruit and fish, right?"

Suki intertwined her hand with his, "Yes. We only have this much so I think we're gonna have to barter. The Fire Nation is way overpriced."

"Barter?" Sokka asked, squeezing her hand.

"You'll see." She pecked him on the cheek and pulled him toward one of the meat stands.

"Excuse me, Mister, how much for two of these fine fishes you've caught?" Suki leaned against the stand and flashed the young merchant a smile.

Sokka watched carefully, "Ten pieces for two!"

Suki grimaced and looked down at her hands, "Awww, but sir, I only have this many pieces. Do you think you could lower the price down?"

The merchant crossed his arms and huffed, "Sorry, Mam. No can do. This here is the finest fish in the Fire Nation. You would practically be robbing me if I sold them to you that low."

Suki frowned and inspected the fish, "Gee, sir, but this fish isn't from the Fire Nation."

The young merchant's eyes widened, "Yes they are! And if they weren't how would you know?"

Suki gave s him a smug look, " Well you see, sir, my husband over there," Suki gestured to Sokka who waved, "Has taken me far and wide because I am very interested in the fish business. And this specific species isn't from the Fire Nation. It comes just off the coast of Full Moon Bay in the Earth Kingdom which from my understanding imports fish to the Fire Nation which is far from here. Not very fresh now isn't it? And on top of that, they are experiencing a surplus in this species of fish, making them cheaper. So you, sir, are scamming me by charging me ten pieces for two when it SHOULD be four gold pieces for two plus one because you need to make a profit."

Suki put her hands on her hips and shot the cowering merchant an intimidating look. Sokka stared at his girlfriend in awe.

"So do we have a deal? Two for five coins?"

The merchant bagged three fish and basically tossed them to Suki, "Take three. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! He squeaked.

Suki placed five pieces down and walked away nonchalantly as if she didn't scare the poor man.

Sokka grabbed her forearms and shook her, "Suki-THAT WAS AMAZING! I didn't know you could-WOW! You are so incredible in everything you do!"

Suki kicked the dirt and smiled at him, "Meh. It was nothing really."

Sokka put his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk to find a fruit and veggie stand, "Man. You are one incredible girl Suki."

Suki blushed, "Thanks."

The couple walked and Sokka spotted a poster on a post, "The Boy in the Iceberg."

"Oh my spirits. I haven't seen a play in so long. We should ask the Gaang if they want in." Suki exclaimed.

Sokka took the poster and rolled it into a tube to put in his bag, "A perfect way to waste time and relax!"

"Agreed!" Suki smiled as he slipped his arm around her shoulder again.

Sokka smooched her cheek and pulled her closer as they made their way to a fruit and veggie cart where an older woman was sitting.

"Ooo! Suki, can I try this one?"

"Yes but be nice to her. She's older."

"Okay but I need you to come with me for this to work. Pretend to be...my wife!"

Sokka and Suki walked to the little shop and began to scan the fruits and vegetables.

"Hello." Said an old man. His face was aged by the sun and he had a sweet smile, "What are you two young people looking for today?"

"Well you see, sir, My wife and I are shopping for groceries. You see my wife and I are expecting. Isn't that right sweetheart." Sokka kissed her cheek and Suki turned a bright shade of red.

"Aww! How sweet!" The old woman cooed, "Hiro, don't they remind you of us when we were young! You two are a very beautiful couple."

"Thank you," Suki said shyly. She placed her hand on her stomach for effect.

"We were wondering if you two kind folk had any special deals today. My wife's been out of work so we're a little tight on money. We only have these five coins and an extra fish to give away." Sokka rubbed Suki's shoulder.

"Well, we do have the four for the price of two right now. Two pieces of our fruit and veg are five coins. If we take that fish off your hands, I guess I can throw in this bag of wild nuts"

The old man waddled to take the bag of nuts off the hanging rack. Suki opened her bag and he placed it in. He then took two apples and a bag of spinach and carrots.

"Honey, she's having a baby. Why don't you throw in some extra for the little one on the way."

Suki looked to Sokka and then to the couple, "Oh no. I couldn't. That is too much."

The old woman fanned herself, "Nonsense darling. You need food for the child!"

"Agreed. I remember when Jisoo was with child. She was always hungry. Here. Take it as a gift." The old man gave Suki a few pieces of fruit, vegetable, and even a block of tofu wrapped in some banana leaves. Hiro smiled at the young couple, "My, you two look just like my wife and me when we were young. Hold each other close and enjoy every moment." His wife walked to him and he gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Take care!" She said.

Suki bowed her head in thanks, "Thank you! We will enjoy this. Won't we darling."

"Y-yes!" Sokka stammered taken aback by the kindness of the couple, "Thank you, kind mam and sir." The two young warriors waved goodbye and began to head back to the home.

"Wow, Sokka. You really pulled the baby and wife trope on those two. We basically robbed them! I feel bad!"

Sokka squeezed her shoulder, "I did what I had to. We have a lot of people to feed."

Suki looked to the ground, "You know, I like being called your wife."

Sokka's heart jumped, "What?!"

Suki giggled and smiled up at him, "Yeah. It's a nice thought. And our 'baby' thinks so also." Suki jokingly rubbed her tummy and Sokka laughed.

He placed his hand on her tummy and smiled at her, "One day maybe. We can have all that. We can even grow old together like them."

Suki stopped walking just as they reached the home. "Really?" She said with a hint of shock in her voice.

Sokka scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly, "Y-yeah. Unless you don't want that. I mean I won't force you to like. Mhrmmm sorry."

Suki chuckled and pulled him into a sweet kiss, "I would like that. Not now of course but in the future." She blushed and looked shyly at him.

Sokka smiled, "Deal."


	26. Embers Spark on this Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut in it. Nothing too kinky, it's very vanilla and wholesome but I have made it very detailed.

Team Avatar made their way back from the horrid production of The Boy in the Iceberg.

"Man, that sucked." Suki remarks leaning her head into Sokka's shoulder.

"Yeah, it did. I am WAY better looking than whoever played me!"

Suki giggled and pinched his cheek, "Much more handsome."

Sokka grinned at her, "Hey Suki, you wanna go sit by the water with me?"

Suki intertwined her fingers with his, "I would love that."

"Hey, Katara! We'll be back for dinner!"

"Okay! Have fun you two!"  
—————-  
The night was calm as the two of them cuddled on the beach. Sokka petted Suki's head as they watched the waves crash onto the beach. The water glittered with the light of the moon and the only sound around was the whistle of the wind.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Suki?"

She shifted to look up at him curiously, "Did you really kiss a moon spirit?"

Sokka's face softened and he looked to the moon, "Yeah."

Suki cuddled back into him, "Nice."

Sokka began to tap her cheek delicately with his fingers, "You're not mad?"

Suki played with his hand, "Of course not. We weren't together so why would I be mad."

Sokka laid back on the log more, "I don't know. I just thought it would make you uncomfortable."

Suki smiled at him, "Of course not. I'm not the jealous type." She began to nervously tap his hand.

Sokka gave her a small smile, "Okay."

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Suki?"

"I'm sorry."

Sokka sat up and Suki followed, "Why? You did nothing wrong."

Suki frowned and began to draw pictures in the sand, "But I did. Remember on the Serpent's pass when we were talking? I completely disregarded your feelings when you were talking about Princess Yue. I was being selfish and I tried to kiss you even when you were sad. I should have just...talked to you. I'm sorry."

Suki flicked her eyes up to meet his. Sokka took her hand into his and began to stroke it with his thumb, "Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. It's understandable because...I mean...look at me why wouldn't you wanna flirt with me."

He winked and Suki flicked some sand at him, "Dummy."

"Gorgeous."

Suki giggled and rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Sokka leaned over her causing her to topple onto the sand, "Hmmm no." He kissed her on the beach.

Suki chuckled as he pulled away, "I love you. You know that right?"

Sokka scoffed, "I know. I think I love you too."

"Think? Well, Mr. Southern Water Tribe, should I take offense to that?" Suki playfully pushed her hands up to push him off of her.

"I'm just kidding. I love you" Sokka leaned down to smooch her cheek and Suki rolled her eyes.

"Bleh you're annoying." Suki sat up to hug him, "but that's why you're cute... I guess."

"You're so mean. Not gonna lie, it's kind of hot."

Suki chuckled and began to kiss him. Sokka pulled her in further to deepen it When the two of them pulled out of their little make-out session they were breathless.

"Sokka oh my gosh."

"What? Did I do something wrong? "

Suki chuckled, "No. No. I'm embarrassed! Yue was watching!"

Sokka burst out into laughter and shoved her shoulder, "SUKI-"

"What?! It's true!"

Sokka looked at the moon, "Sorry!"

Suki followed, "Don't worry! I'll take care of him!"  
———————-  
Team Avatar finished their dinner of fish and veggies. They hadn't eaten that good in a while and everyone was happy and enjoying each other's company.

During the whole meal, Sokka and Suki couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. They'd glance at each other from across the table and flirt, using their eyes. Suki would stick her lip out to signify a kiss and Sokka would blush and wink back at her. One of them would tap the other under the table and the other would tap back even harder.

"I'll wash the dishes tonight." Zuko offered.

"Thanks, Zuko! Do you guys want to maybe walk on the beach or something?" Aang asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Katara smiled and took his hand and Toph nodded following her out.

"You coming?" Katara asked her brother.

Sokka looked at Suki who was helping Zuko wash up the dishes, "I'm a bit tired. I'll have to pass today. Be careful Katara. Make sure to hide his tattoos."

"Will do." Katara dashed out the door with Aang and Toph. Sokka looked in their direction and could hear a distant collection of laughter coming from them.

Suki hugged him from behind and placed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades, "You wanna go to the room? I'm a bit tired and I wanna cuddle you."

"Yes." Sokka turned around and picked her up, causing the young Kyoshi Warrior to shriek a little.

She kicked at him but his grasp around her hips was too tight, "Sokka! Put me down you dumbass!"

The young warrior proceeded to flip his girlfriend over his shoulder, "No can do, Suki. A princess shouldn't have to walk."

Suki grumbled and hit his back playfully with her fist and Sokka began to laugh. Zuko leaned against the counter and laughed at their antics, "You two are disgustingly adorable."

Suki, still flopped over Sokka, grumbled and flipped him off, "Fuck you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko chuckled and returned the gesture. Sokka carried Suki back to their room and flipped her roughly down onto the bed.

"Oomph. Ouch!" She whined.

"Wait, are you okay? I'm sorry- Suki-" Sokka leaned over her to check her face and limbs.

Suki snorted, "I'm just joking! I'm fine. Don't worry."

Sokka tickled her side, "Okay whatever cutie."

Suki chuckled, "Kiss me you fool."

Sokka smiled, "I mean...only because you asked me."

The handsome warrior leaned down to kiss his girlfriend which was met with a positive reaction from her. Suki ran her calloused fingers into his head of raven. She sat up on her knees to deepen the kiss, running her hand down his bicep. Sokka groaned and pulled her legs into his lap. Suki hummed and sat firmly down on his lap, causing the young Water Tribe boy to groan and pull away to catch his breath. He looked at Suki, completely under her spell.

"Suki-" he panted.

The Kyoshian girl's cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, her mind intoxicated by his touch and his smell and her gaze half-lidded, "Sokka-" She exhaled.

She tugged at the bottom of his tunic. His eyes widened and started to clumsily take his tunic off, pushing Suki down on the bed. Suki giggled as he attacked her neck with kisses. While he kissed her, he began to fumble with the bottom of her burgundy halter top, his fingernails brushed under her breast, causing Suki to bite her lip.

She pushed him up and off of her and began to unclasped the necklace around her neck. She then fumbled with her necklace and placed it on the bedside table. Sokka's cheeks grew a noticeable amount of red, even on his tan skin, when his girlfriend took her top off to leave her only in her bottoms and chest wrap.

"Suki-" the boy squeaked.

  
Suki chuckled at his innocence, "Yes?"

Sokka scooched himself toward her and patted his lap for her to sit there, "Are we about to-"

Suki shut up him up with an innocent kiss, "Yes."

Sokka's eyes widened as he began to massage her shoulders out of nervousness, "You're ready?"

Suki smiled, "With us going until battle and not knowing if we're gonna make it out alive..."

Sokka cupped her cheek, "Don't say that. We will make it."

Suki held his hand and nuzzled it into her face, "I know. I'm just afraid and I'm being realistic. In case we die. I want to have at least had you" She winked at him, causing the boy to blush an even deeper red.

Sokka grinned, "You're really ready?"

"Yes, Sokka."

"Okay. I'm nervous. Remember the safe word if you ever get uncomfy."

Sokka nodded and he pushed her down on the bed, causing Suki to giggle as he smashed his lips into hers, allowing his hand to gently caress and squeeze her sides. Suki moaned a bit and tugged gently at his hair causing him to groan.

Sokka pulled away and looked at her lovingly, "What's next? I have no clue what I'm doing." Sokka chuckled nervously. He wanted to do everything right just for her.

Suki snorted when she giggled, "Well...I could let you take this off, " she gestured to her chest wrap, "You can touch them if you want."

Sokka's eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Mmhmm"

Sokka reached behind her and began to slowly unwrap her chest wrap. When he was finished his eyes widened and Suki giggled. Sokka fondled her breast and swiped his thumb firmly over her nipple.

Suki winced and he took his hand off of her, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt-mmm"

Suki pulled away and rolled her eyes, "It felt good. Do it again." She demanded.

"Sexy." He settled her down on the bed and thought for a moment. An idea popped into his head and he dipped his face to her chest and placed gentle kisses on her breasts.

Suki's breathing became irregular at the contact and she tugged him in deeper by his hair. Sokka hummed when she did so, "It's squishy." He licked one of her nipples and sucked it. With one hand he played with the other one.

Suki laughed at his comment, "Of course it's- mmm- squishy---spirits Sokka you feel nice---what did you expect?"

Sokka crawled up a bit higher and kissed her along her collarbone, "The rest of you is so firm so."

Suki lightly pinched his cheek causing the boy to stick his lip up at her, "You're so cute."

Sokka kissed her cheek and began to trail hot kisses down her neck and chest, "No! You're so cute!" He swiftly crawled down and placed a big kiss on her stomach, "Mwah! So cute!"

Suki rolled her eyes and sat up to top him, and began to play with his hair a bit just taking him in. Sokka's heart began to beat out of his chest and his stomach did flip flops.

"Am I making you nervous, pretty boy?" Suki teased.

She pulled him up and began to kiss him. Suki began to move her hips against his erection that was screaming to be dealt with.

"Suki-" He squeaked.

"Mmm yes?" She hummed stealing another kiss from him.

"I-"

"You want me to stop?" She asked. Her voice grew higher and more feminine than usual and tickled his ear making him shiver.

"No-spirits-keep going." Suki obliged and grinded on Sokka harder. Sokka tried to hold back his moan since Zuko was probably in the house but he couldn't, "Gah Suki-" He pushed her down and began to pepper kisses all over her midriff. Suki let out a little gasped and giggled as he neared her center. Sokka fumbled with her belt, "May I?"

Suki squirmed when he tickled her side, "Yes. Get on with it!"

Sokka unclasped her belt and carefully slipped her skirt off. Suki shivered as the cool air met her skin. Sokka was speechless as he scanned her body and met her eyes last. 

"Umm. You like?" Suki awkwardly smiled at him as she sat up.

"I-" Sokka fanned himself dramatically with his hands which caused Suki to laugh again, "Damn girl it's getting hot in here!"

Suki rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it."

Sokka laughed as he motioned her to lie down again which Suki happily agreed to. Sokka pushed her legs open and Suki's heart rate increased.

"May I?" He asked. His voice cracked out of nervousness.

"Mmhmm. Be careful please." Sokka nodded and turned his head to kiss her inner thigh. His other hand gently caressed the skin where her leg met her private area.

"Mmm so beautiful." He cooed momentarily looking up at her, "And soft! Do you use lotion or something?"

Suki blushed, "Yeah, I do." and winked at him.

Sokka kissed the inside of her other thigh. His erection throbbed for her but he wanted to pleasure her first. Sokka knew Suki had a bad relationship with intimacy so he wanted to show her that he would treat her right. Finally, he placed a kiss on her opening.

Suki jolted and bit down on her lip, "Mmm!"

Sokka looked up with concern in his eye, "Are you okay? I can stop."

Suki smiled shyly at him and said, "Keep going."

Sokka nodded enthusiastically causing Suki to roll her eyes and smile at him. Sokka started at the bottom of her sex and licked slowly all the way up. "Is that weird? I can stop if you don't like that." Suki shook her head and motioned for him to keep going. He latched his lips on her clit began to suck on it lightly.

Suki couldn't handle it. Her leg jolted, "MMMM SOKKA-" she moaned out. Suki tried to contain herself by breathing in and out but she couldn't help but moan at the pleasure he was giving her.

"You like that, babe?" He asked as he licked again, sending vibrations into her.

Suki clamped her hand over her mouth and nodded, bucking her hips and squeezing his head with her legs. Sokka applied more pressure and she groaned into her hand, arching her chest up, and squeezing him tighter.

"Suki you are going to break my face." He chuckled, lowering her, and pushing her knees out again.

Suki blushed, "Sorry. You just feel so good. Like when you lick me."

"Sexy," he said crawling to her face to kiss her. Suki sat up to sit up straddling him.

As they kissed Suki ran her hands along his body. Sokka's body tingled in every area where her fingers caressed him. Suki brushed her finger across his erection and Sokka toppled over on top of her out of shock.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized through giggles, "I didn't realize you were that sensitive!" Sokka let out a forced laugh and frowned after a few moments, "Sokka? You good?"

"Um," he fiddled with his fingers, "Suki, I haven't been honest with you."

"Hmm?" She sat up.

"I'm...a virgin." Sokka blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

Suki crawled over and kissed the side of his head, "Is that is?" Sokka nodded, "Don't feel bad! I don't care! I'll guide you!"

Sokka smiled and gave her a hug, "You're the best, Suki."

Suki smirked and pushed him below her, "Ooo. I like that." Sokka firmly, but gently, smacked her ass which caused her to yelp a little.

"Hey! Watch those hands Sokka. I will chock you."

"Do it." He smirked.

"Shut it Sokka." Suki giggled and kissed him along his jaw. When she got to his ear, she whispered, "Can I take your pants off, pretty boy?"

Sokka's eyes widened and he collapsed back down on the bed and splayed his arms out, "Take me, Suki!"

Suki snorted and kissed down his body. She poked his abs and complimented them, "Wow. You've been working out. Huh?"

Sokka flexed his bicep, "Duh."

Suki laughed again and began to take his pants and briefs off. Sokka began to shake out of nervousness when she was halfway through. Suki stopped and squeezed his hand, "Relax, pretty boy."

She gave him a reassuring smile and Sokka nodded for her to continue. Suki leaned down to kiss his sensitive sex before taking off his briefs, "Mwah." She cooed as she pulled her lips away.

Sokka's hips bucked up slightly when she kissed it causing the Kyoshian girl to giggle. She pulled his pants and briefs off his legs. When she looked up, she saw his erection snapped up to his lower ab area. Suki's eyes widened, "Shit..." she sighed in shock, her center beginning to throb at the sight of it.

Sokka could tell she was really horny. He raised his eyebrow and flashed her a cocky grin, "It's big, huh?"

Suki covered her face out of embarrassment and smacked his thigh, "Don't get cocky, pretty boy."

"Oh but I am. See, Suki."

"Shut it." Suki spat. Her face was flushed out of giddiness and embarrassment.

Sokka sat up and leaned in to kiss her shoulder. He brought his lips to her ear, close enough so she could feel his breath, "Only for you, beautiful."

Suki moaned, "Sit on the edge of the bed. I have a surprise for you."

Sokka was confused but he followed her command knowing that she knew what she was doing. Suki hopped off and kneeled before him. "Stand up." She commanded.

Sokka stood. still not knowing what she was up to, "Can I touch you here?" Sokka nodded. Suki wrapped her fingers around his throbbing penis and began to stroke downward to warm him up. Sokka's knees went weak and his eyes widened. He had never been touched like this by a girl so everything was new to him.

"S-Suki." He stuttered, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Yes, baby, what is it?" She questioned innocently, "I can stop it's too much." Sokka shook his head and urged her to continue. Suki sensually licked up his shaft, making sure to never break eye contact with Sokka. Sokka whined at her touch and his legs began to shake as she swirled her tongue around the head which was already shining with precum.

Sokka groaned and petted her head as she began to bob her head up and down. She skillfully surrounded him with her lips and mouth. His legs shook so much that he sat back down on the bed. Suki readjusted her position and continued to pleasure him. She ran one hand across the inside of his thigh and used the other to please the parts of him she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Gah Suki. You're doing so good!" He groaned. Sokka petted her hair and praised her, "You're such a good girl."

Suki moaned, louder than usual, "Spirits, say that again Sokka," Her praises vibrated onto Sokka, sending another wave of electricity through his body. Suki stopped right before he was about to burst which caused Sokka to groan in sexual frustration, "Nnghh Suki!"

Suki chuckled and wiped her mouth, "Not so fast, handsome." She teased.

Sokka got up and pushed her down on the bed, hungrily kissing the beautiful warrior all along her upper body. Sokka hovered over her and she opened her legs, "In now." She demanded.

Sokka smirked and reached down to pump his cock between his hands a few times, "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"OKAY OKAY." Sokka chuckled at her eagerness.

The young virgin positioned himself at her entrance, which was soaking with lubrication, and pushed himself into her quickly.

Suki yelped at the sudden movement, " MONKEYFEATHERS! SOKKA STOP! STOP!"

Sokka's eyes widened and he pulled out of her immediately, "Suki- Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, baby." His mind raced and he lifted her into his chest and began to kiss her forehead over and over, "Sorry baby girl. Sorry!"

Suki burst out into laughter and brought him into a kiss, "Babe, you need to go slower. I haven't done this in awhile. It feels better when you go slow. Try again and WAIT." She flicked her gaze to his erection then back to his eyes, "I've never been with someone as big as you."

She winked at him and Sokka basically evaporated. He gave her one final smooch on the lips and positioned himself again. He slowly pushed himself into her and Suki winced again but urged him to keep going. Sokka let her adjust to him. Suki began to grow nervous as they waited. She fiddled with the silk sheet below and Sokka stopped her. He brought her hand to his lip and gave it a sweet kiss, "You're safe with me." He smiled, "I won't hurt you, Suki."

Suki smiled and pulled him down into a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want me to start?"

"Yes." Sokka slowly began to slide himself in and out of her. Each time he almost pulled out all the way which drove Suki insane, "Gah, Sokka!" She gasped.

"You- mmm- doing-fuck-okay baby?" He kissed her and she nodded, letting out another sexy moan of pleasure. Sokka captured her lips again, this time with a tad bit of dominance and a lot more confidence. Suki groaned against him and tugged at his hair causing the boy to growl the slightest bit into her mouth, causing her body to grow taut.

"Sokka-" she breathed as he kissed her neck. She thrust her hips up which caused him to yelp, "Sorry-"

"No." He groaned, capturing her lips again, still slowly going in and out of her. The pleasure was all too much to the virgin boy but he kept going for the sake of his beloved girlfriend who was just as intoxicated and heated as he was.

"Spirits, Suki." He groaned as he pushed deeper into her.

"Sokka!" Suki's insides clenched around him, "Baby, spirits. Gah!" she moaned way louder than she expected to. The Kyoshian girl clamped her shut and whined, "Nnghh- Sokka-Spirits- you feel-" she exhaled sharply and forced his forehead to hers causing the Water Tribe boy to groan and roll his hips harder, "Mmm- Sokka...GO FASTER!" She yelped.

Sokka chuckled breathlessly, "Eager. Now, aren't we Suki?"

Sokka picked the pace up and Suki's body began to shake. Sokka clamped her mouth shut and held himself up with one arm, his arm muscles clenching. Suki leaned her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes. "You feel good. Don't you baby?" The girl nodded frantically and let out another groan of satisfaction.

Sokka tightened his grip on her mouth and Suki whined louder, "MMM!" she nodded.

Sokka chuckled and leaned down to kiss her breasts causing her to gasp, especially when he went a little deeper. Suki's nails raked his back and she pulled him down into her neck, "Fuck Sokka- You feel so-Mmmm- Good." She stuttered. Sokka replied with a little groan and he rolled his hips into her more firmly.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" She panted, tracing her hand down his back and squeezing his ass, "Because you're really good at this."

Sokka chuckled. His sweat dripped off his forehead and onto her, "It's in my genes. Water Tribe men know how to pleasure their woman- GAH FUCK SUKI!"

Suki gasped and leaned up to kiss him again, "Well-mmm fuck Sokka-You're doing very-mmmm." Suki shook and collapsed back on the bed, "Aggh fuck-" she bit her lip and grasped firmly onto his arm.

"Babe, I'm so close," Sokka whispered kissing her neck.

Suki's insides began to clench up. She pulled him down and cradled her head into his shoulder. The Kyoshi Warrior gently bit down on his shoulder and began to move her hips with his, "Aghh Sokka. You're-fuck-doing so good baby."

"Are-fuck baby- y-you close baby girl- mmm"Sokka groaned.

"Y-yes... baby." Suki gasped.

As Sokka continued to fuck her, Suki's mind grew cloudy. She lost her upper arm strength at the overwhelming sensation taking over her body and toppled back on the bed. The girl panted and yelled out incoherent words of pleasure and praise as her lover thrusted his love into her. Suki's chest began to arch as her breathing fluctuated and the electricity in her stomach began to charge up, ready to be zapped, "Sokka." She cried.

"Yes?" Sokka's everything grew weaker as he grew closer. The sight of Suki arching her back and moaning for him was enough to keep him going. Every time the girl whispered in his ear or cursed at him, his everything throbbed and the pressure in his sex increased and became almost unbearable. Sokka lowered himself into her and continued to thrust into her sex, giving her several hot kisses on her lips. His finish grew closer and closer with each thrust and every word she said to him.

"Babe-" He managed to get out.

"Yes-" She breathed. She began to shake and Sokka knew she was close to exploding.

"I'm close, baby." He placed a kiss on her cheek and Suki moaned and bucked her hips up to increase the friction between them, "You want me too-"

"Inside me, Sokka!"

Suddenly, all the pressure in Sokka's lower body was released. He continued to thrust into her as he throbbed and his warm liquid warmed her insides and filled her. Suki began to shake as he continued and at the sight of her boyfriend releasing. Shortly after, her sex began to throb, and finally, it exploded and the pleasure washed over her in a shaking and cold sensation. She moaned and praised him. The boy leaned down to kiss her with as much passion and love as he could. The girl deepened the kiss pulling him down. Sokka pulled out as she pulled away and the two Warriors stared at each other breathlessly and in awe of how beautiful the other was.  
——————  
 ****


	27. Roses and Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions Sexual abuse/r*pe/torture. Suki will address what had happened to her.

Suki crept toward Sokka's tent. He had told her at dinner to meet him in his tent.

"Oomph!" Suki looked up to see the Fire Nation prince. Her face flushed. She was sure he knew what was up.

"Oops! Wrong tent!" She lied through her teeth.

Zuko asked innocently, "Oh. Sorry! Um... do you need to talk to Sokka too?"

Suki's eyes widened.

Shit, he knows.

"Nope! Not me!" She turned away and scurried off to sit by a rock.

Leave, Prince Zuko

An hour passed and Suki heard his voice, "Psst. Suki!"

Suki smiled and made her way into his tent. Her senses were met with the warm glow of the candles and the lovely aroma of roses and lavenders.

She brought her hand to her lips and slightly gasped. Tears pricked her eyes as she glanced at Sokka who was smiling brightly, "Sokka...it's beautiful."

His cheeks flushed, "Do you like it?!"

She sat down next to him and hugged him, "It's so lovely Sokka! But where did you find all of this? She kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He smiled at her, "I have my ways and you're welcome!"

They gazed lovingly into each other. His eyes of beautiful blue clashed with her indigo specks. Sokka was entranced by her beauty, her smile, her aura, and just her.

The young Water Tribe warrior leaned in to kiss the beautiful Kyoshi Warrior. Suki's breath hitched as she accepted his affections. The two began to passionately make out with the warmth of the candles and the scent of the lavenders surrounding them. Sokka kissed down her neck and ran his hands through her hair as Suki slightly dug her nails into his neck in response.

Sokka, completely aroused by her, continued down her body. He worshipped it with his touch.

Even though his intentions were anything but malicious. Anxiety spiked in Suki as he neared her lower regions.

Flashes of the guards kissing down her body haunted her mind and she began to shake. Not out of pleasure but out of fear.

"Sokka." She squeaked, "Please Stop." She tried to hold herself together but she couldn't. She jutted his face with her knee and began to cry.

Sokka stopped, "Suki." He held her face and brushed away her tears, "I-I'm Sorry. I'm sorry."

"No. N-no I'm sorry. I'm so pathetic." She continued to cry into his hand. Sokka pulled her in and stroked her hair with care, occasionally kissing the side of her head in efforts to calm her down.

"Suks, what happened?"

"It's too hard to say in words. I cant it's- it's too painful and-" She sniffled and coughed. Sokka stayed and held her.

"I'm so pathetic. I'm sorry."

"Suki stop that. You are not!"

"Yes, I am Sokka. I let them do it to me. I- I let them. I- c-couldn't protect myself and-" She chocked.

Sokka's eyes were wide. His blood began to boil. He knew what had happened. "Suki...did they?"

She whined and nodded her head. Sokka's expression softened and he pulled her head into the crook of his neck and held it. He rubbed her hair and kissed her head over and over. Suki shifted the rest of her body to curl up in his lap. Sokka took one arm and pulled her even closer.

There was a good thirty minutes of silence, beside Suki's sniffles and the occasional, "I'm here." from Sokka.

Her tears dared to spill out as she uttered, "They did it almost everyday Sokka. Every fucking night. They would hit me and yell and and-" Suki inhaled short little breaths but she couldn't bring herself to exhale

He lovingly held her face in his hands, making sure to rub her cheekbones with his thumbs, "You're safe with me Suki. I will never ever hurt you like that. I will wait as long as you need me too. Remember when I promised you that in Ba Sing Se? That applies now and forever. I will wait as long as you need me too and if the time never comes then so be it. As long as you are in my life, I don't care if we ever have sex. Do not worry about me. All that matters is that you're here and safe with me. And I will love you. Okay? How does that sound?"

A small smile crept her way onto her face, "Okay."

The boy leaned in to kiss her sweetly, letting her know that everything he said was true.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Suki looked down at her prison uniform. She hated it. She hated it so much, "Do you have extra clothes?"

Sokka raised his eyebrow, "Yes. Why?"

She looked at him shyly, "Can I wear them...this shirt. These pants. I just can't-" Suki's facial expression saddened.

Sokka leaned in to kiss her forehead, "Of course."

He stood up and ruffled through his bag. He pulled out a pair of pants and a basic, long water tribe tunic.

He sat down, "Okay, let's get you changed. Can I take your shirt off?"

Suki look him softly in the eye and nodded. Sokka began to lift her shirt off. She still had bruises on her ribs, "You should get those fixed by Katara." He met her eyes and she nodded slightly.

"Okay Suks, arms up!" Suki put her arms up. Sokka tickled her armpit which made her snort and smile. Sokka chuckled and slipped his tunic over her head.

"You look cute in my clothes." He pinched her cheek softly and blushed.

"Thanks, pretty boy."

Sokka handed her the pants. Suki took her prison slacks off and slipped on Sokka's pants.

She turned around the face him, "Ta-da!"

Sokka chuckled, "You're so beautiful and cute. Come here!"

Suki went to him and laid her head on his lap.

That evening was filled with, giggles, cuddles, banter, and love.  
——————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I know it is popular to think that Suki and Sokka did the deed that night (trust me I think so too!) But while I thought about I think it unrealistic given that she was probably abused in prison. It's important to always make sure the person is okay before you touch them which I think is very important in their relationship given this isn't Suki's first time being sexually abused. Many women who are incarcerated are sexually abused by the law enforcement in order to gain something over them which is the unfortunate truth in many many prisons. Knowing the fire nation, it probably happened there as well.


	28. In the Clouds

"Sokka cannot take his eyes off of you." Katara giggled as she folded the sleeping bags. 

Suki helped her clean up the campsite. The Gaang were now headed toward Ember Island to seek refuge from the fire lord.

"It's probably because I'm wearing his clothes." Suki giggled out of slight embarrassment.

"I'm glad you're here Suki. I really missed you." Katara wrapped her in a friendly hugged. Suki flinched but as Katara hugged her, she slowly grew more comfortable.

See Suki. Hugs aren't so bad.

Suki smiled and hugged her back.

————————  
Sokka grabbed Suki's hands.

"Okay on three. One, two three!" Suki jumped and Sokka pulled her up onto Appa's saddle.

"Spirits!"

"What?"

"You were just a little..."

"A little what?" Suki raised her eyebrow. Sokka gulped

"Sokka-" Katara shot him a, 'Do not dare say another word' look.

"Uhhhh." he scratched the back of his head.

Suki put her hands on her hips and gave him a, 'don't mess with me' look. Sokka cowered and Suki began to laugh. Katara and Toph join in.

"Huh?" Sokka squeaked.

"Sokka, I know I'm a little heavier. But it's all muscle." She flexed her bicep and slapped Sokka on the back.

Gah! Suki, you are so bad at flirting! Get a grip!

"Alright Sokka, sit your ass down because Aang is about to Yip Yip fuzzy so we can head to the beach!" Toph exclaimed.

"Toph, no cursing," Katara muttered, giving Toph a look.

"Hey hey! Calm down, sweetness! It's just an expression." Toph playfully punched Katara's arm and the young waterbending master scowled causing Sokka and Toph to howl in laughter.

Zuko climbed onto Appa with a blanket to share with everyone. It was a long journey ahead for the young war heroes.

"Everyone ready?" Aang questioned, grasping onto the reins.

"Aye aye captain! YIP YIP!" Toph screamed. Everyone laughed as Appa began to soar toward Ember Island.  
————  
The air flowed. It was cool and crisp. The evening had fallen and everyone was asleep except for Katara who's offered to fly Appa so Aang could get some shut eye.

Suki shivered as the air kissed her skin. It was so cold and she was only wearing the short-sleeved tunic Sokka gave her.

"You cold?" Sokka asked, putting his arm around her.

Suki huddled into him and shivered, "Yeah."

Sokka shuffled through his bag and pulled out his furry jacket from the Water Tribe, "Here."

Suki smiled and put his jacket on. She instantly felt warmer but it was still cold.

"You're so sweet."

"Hmmm... You still look cold...do you maybe want to cuddle." He tapped his fingers together and looked sweetly at her.

Suki's heart jumped.

She crawled into his lap to face him, cuddling the side of her head into the crook of his neck.

"Mmm better." She sighed.

"Awww so cute." Katara cooed.

Sokka scowled, "Shut up, Katara."

Katara chuckled and petted Appa's head.

"Sokka, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Suki frowned and began to fiddle with the fur lining of Sokka's coat, "I feel guilty. All the time."

"About?"

She sat up to look at him, "I got my girls captured. I couldn't protect them. And here I am, free, while they're still in prison." She paused, "And I even get to be here with you. I love you but I can't help but feel guilty whenever I kiss and hug you."

"Suki..."

"You didn't do anything wrong! But I can't help but feel guilty. I get to be...happy. Heck, I get to be in love! But them...they don't get that. They get nothing and as their leader, it hurts me to know that I'm free and they're not! It hurts more because...it's my fault they got captured!"

Sokka grabbed her face, "Suki."

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Hey, I understand! Us warriors we feel guilty when we are happy and we feel guilty when we can't protect. But for now, let's focus on winning the war! When we win, your girls and all the prisoners and the whole world will be free!"

Suki smiled, "Thank you."

"Of course." Sokka hugged her and sighed, "Now, relax."

"Spirits it is cold. You mind if I lie down here?" Toph groggily asked

"C'mere bestie," Sokka exclaimed.

"I will hit you," Toph growled.

The young earthbender cuddled her head into Sokka's side, resting her hand in Suki's, and fell asleep. Shortly after, Aang crawled over to sleep next to Toph. Toph hugged Momo when the little lemur bat nuzzled himself into her arms. Zuko eventually pulled the blanket over all of them and laid down on Sokka's other side and fell asleep.

When Appa landed on Ember Island, Katara wearily looked over at her friends and her heart warmed. All of them were just a bunch of kids trying to survive. They all had risked everything they had to bring balance to the world. Katara thanked Appa and crawled over to settle next to Aang. Before the young water bender went to sleep, she looked up at the sky and thanked the spirits for her new family.

————-


	29. Painting Life Together

Team Avatar was at the home stretch of their journey. The team had settled on Ember Island to continue Aang training in hiding. The Gaang finally got time to relax a bit.

That morning was like any other. Aang and Zuko were hard at work. Toph would practice earth bending and lounge around. Katara would be busy practicing her water bending and figuring out a meal for the group. Sokka and Suki would be sparring and helping Katara when they could. Life was peaceful but the kids couldn't help but feel the anxiety of the inevitable future. They were a bunch of children having to fight a war they didn't start.

After sparring, Suki decided to go to a nearby spring with Katara to get washed up and to just chat.

"Are you scared Katara?" Suki asked as she plunged herself into the cool water.

"If I'm being honest, yes I am." The young waterbender slipped into the water and began to swim around.

After a few moments of the girls chatting and splashing water at each other, Katara bent the water off of them to dry them.

"Hey, Katara? Can I ask you something about Sokka?" Suki blushed and Katara giggled.

"Oooo what is it." Katara teased.

Suki sat down on a nearby rock and Katara joined her. She looked at the waterfall and began to speak, "Do you think Sokka would wanna marry me?"

Katara's eyes and mouth widened, "Oh my SPIRITS Suki! Where is this coming from?!"

Suki covered her face out of embarrassment and Katara poked her side playfully, "I don't know. I mean the war... If we make it out. Do you think he would?"

Katara placed her hand on her shoulders and gave her a warm smile, "Hey. We're gonna make it out. We can do it."

Suki smiled, "I guess so. This might be weird and naive but I'm so in love with him."

Katara squealed, "Spirits, you're blushing!"

Suki scoffed, "Pfft no."

Katara flicked a small amount of water at her and smirked, "Oh but you are!"

Suki scowled and Katara bent the water off her face, "But in all seriousness. Do you think he would? I mean there are so many other girls that are better suited for him and-"

"Hey." Katara firmly rested her hand on her shoulder, "My brother loves you. He adores you. Not gonna lie, he's so annoying about it but it's also very sweet."

Suki smiled, "Imagine. He makes me a betrothal necklace..." She blushed at the thought of Sokka proposing to her.

Katara grew giddy and began to giggle, "Spirits, and we could have the wedding in the Southern Water Tribe or Kyoshi! And I would do your hair and you'd wear a beautiful dress!"

Suki laughed, "Bleh. I feel so prissy thinking about that stuff."

"But you know you want that."

Suki looked at the waterfall and smiled, "Yeah."  
————-  
Sokka crouched at the front of the royal house and concentrated on his latest piece of art.

Suki walked out to watch the sunset and smiled when she saw him. She crouched down and kissed the side of his head, "Hey pretty boy. Whatcha painting?"

Suki rested her arms loosely around his shoulders as he continued to stroke the brush against the paper, "Just painting the sunset and scenery. Master Piandao says this is a good exercise for swordsmanship because the brush is an extension of our arm like the sword and-"

Suki sighed as she listened to him babble about spirits know what. She eventually sat next to him and looked at him adoringly, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in the palms of her hands. Sokka continued and demonstrated how to paint to her and she was completely mesmerized by him and his dedication to his passion.

"And then you do this because it represents- Suki?"

The Kyoshian girl shook away her daze and blushed out of embarrassment. "S-sorry. You were saying?"

She smiled at him and Sokka's expression grew mushy. He leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips, "Cutie."

Suki gave him a small smile and held his hand, bring his hand to her lips to kiss his knuckles, "I love you." She cooed.

Sokka put his arm around her and Suki leaned into his shoulder. She inhaled and sighed as the sun began to go down.

"Hey, Suki?"

"Yes?"

Sokka offered her a piece of paper and paintbrush, "You wanna paint with me? You can paint anything you like."

Suki smiled at him and accepted his offer. She and Sokka began to paint and chat about anything and everything. Just as the sun was about to set below the mountain, Sokka stopped to look at her.

"And one time when I was little I flipped over one of the girls and broke her arm. I felt really bad. So then I made her some cookies and- Sokka?" She lifted her brush off the paper and shifted her body to face him.

Sokka smiled, tears pricking his eyes, "Is that us?"

Suki looked down at her paper and smiled. She hadn't realized that she was painting them. She had painted them dancing at Kyoshi Gabi. Both of them were smiling and the colors blended behind them, bringing a happy nostalgic feeling to the piece.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

Sokka picked up her painting to admire it, "Wow you're so good at painting Suki!" He put the painting down and smiled at her, "You're incredible. One of a kind Suki."

She lightly chuckled and took his hand to her face to give it a kiss. Sokka pulled her head down into his lap and began to caress her cheek as the last bits of the sun said good night to the world. The two Warriors laid there and stared at the stars that began to twinkle in the sky.


	30. Best Warrior Wins

The air was hot on Ember Island. Not only because of the weather but also because of the tension heating up between the two Warriors.

Sokka and Suki had begun a heated sparring session. Sokka had definitely improved since his days on Kyoshi but he was still barely a match for Suki.

Sokka threw a punch at her but the warrior skillfully blocked it and twisted his arm behind him. Suki pushed him up against a pillar and leaned her lips toward his ear, "Even after all those months in prison, I still got it, pretty boy."

"Yeah-" he squeaked.

Suki swept her foot to his ankle to make him lose his balance, "Suki-"

Suki giggled and pinned him to the ground. Sokka struggled against her grip as she restrained him between her legs, "I win!"

Sokka frowned as she traced her finger across his face. "Sexy." He remarked. Sokka gave her a cocky grin and she smacked his face.

Suki pinched his face between her hands, "Shut up pretty boy."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her, "Bully."

Suki rolled her eyes and applied more pressure on him which caused him to yelp. She chuckled and began to pet his hair with love. "My my. Soft now aren't we Sokka?" She stuck her lip out, "Poor Sokka. Beat by a girl."

Sokka grumbled and tried to push her off of him but she reinforced her grip on him and smirked. "Suki!" He whined. Suki smiled a teasing smile and leaned down to kiss him. He wasn't gonna get her that easily. She placed her lips right next to his mouth which caused the young Water Tribe warrior to groan, "Suki, you're such a tease!"

Suki giggled and began to kiss him with passion and love. Amidst her body tingling, she let go of Sokka's hands and began to run one of them along the side of his head and through his hair, "Mmm Sokka." She moaned.

Sokka's insides began to bubble at her touch and words. He grabbed her head and pulled her in further, licking the bottom of her lip. Suki allowed him in her mouth and the air grew warm around them. "Mmm Suki. I love you" He groaned running his hand along her side making her hum at his touch.

Her body relaxed and Sokka took that as an opportunity. He grabbed her upper arms and her eyes widened, "Sokka-"

"Find an opening! Just like you taught me!" He gave her a mischievous half-grin and flipped her over, "Payback time Suki!"

He flipped her below his body and Suki cursed at him causing him to laugh. Sokka began to tickle her and Suki unraveled and began to shriek, "F-fuck you Sokka!"

Sokka let out an obnoxious laugh and began to kiss her all over her face whilst tickling her, "Do you surrender now?!" 

"No!" She threw her knees toward her chest and kicked, causing him to topple roughly off of her.

"OW!" Sokka yelped.

The blood drained from Suki's face and she frantically crawled over to him. "Sokka?" She shook him but he didn't move. Tears began to form in her eyes. She clamped her mouth shut and began to whimper, "S-Sokka?" She stuttered and began to shake him, "Sokka wake up! Babe, wake up!"

Suddenly, Sokka's tongue slipped out of his mouth, "BLEHHHH!"

Suki's face contorted and she smacked his chest, "SON OF A BITCH!" She aggressively wiped her flushed face, "FUCK YOU SOKKA! YOU FUCKING SCARED ME!"

Sokka began to laugh at her fuming expression, "SUKI THAT WAS PRICELESS, 'Sokka! Wake up!'" He mocked.

Suki growled and firmly gripped his face between her hands, "Don't you ever fucking dare do that again. You hear that pretty boy? Or I will actually murder your sorry ass."

Sokka whistled at her, "Damn. You're Sexy."

"I mean that idiot." She stated with a hint of passive-aggressiveness. Suki turned away and crossed her arms.

Sokka began to squeeze her and kiss her shoulder and cheek. "Sorry, baby. I won't do it ever again." He cooed.

She smacked his face playfully, "You better not. I will end you." Sokka stuck his bottom lip out and she rolled her eyes and kissed him, "I love you dumbass."  
——————-


	31. Barter

"Okay, so we have to get lettuce and tomatoes and tofu for Aang and you. Katara said we need some fruit and fish, right?"

Suki intertwined her hand with his, "Yes. We only have this much so I think we're gonna have to barter. The Fire Nation is way overpriced."

"Barter?" Sokka asked, squeezing her hand.

"You'll see." She pecked him on the cheek and pulled him toward one of the meat stands.

"Excuse me, Mister, how much for two of these fine fishes you've caught?" Suki leaned against the stand and flashed the young merchant a smile.

Sokka watched carefully, "Ten pieces for two!"

Suki grimaced and looked down at her hands, "Awww, but sir, I only have this many pieces. Do you think you could lower the price down?"

The merchant crossed his arms and huffed, "Sorry, Mam. No can do. This here is the finest fish in the Fire Nation. You would practically be robbing me if I sold them to you that low."

Suki frowned and inspected the fish, "Gee, sir, but this fish isn't from the Fire Nation."

The young merchant's eyes widened, "Yes they are! And if they weren't how would you know?"

Suki gave s him a smug look, " Well you see, sir, my husband over there," Suki gestured to Sokka who waved, "Has taken me far and wide because I am very interested in the fish business. And this specific species isn't from the Fire Nation. It comes just off the coast of Full Moon Bay in the Earth Kingdom which from my understanding imports fish to the Fire Nation which is far from here. Not very fresh now isn't it? And on top of that, they are experiencing a surplus in this species of fish, making them cheaper. So you, sir, are scamming me by charging me ten pieces for two when it SHOULD be four gold pieces for two plus one because you need to make a profit."

Suki put her hands on her hips and shot the cowering merchant an intimidating look. Sokka stared at his girlfriend in awe.

"So do we have a deal? Two for five coins?"

The merchant bagged three fish and basically tossed them to Suki, "Take three. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! He squeaked.

Suki placed five pieces down and walked away nonchalantly as if she didn't scare the poor man.

Sokka grabbed her forearms and shook her, "Suki-THAT WAS AMAZING! I didn't know you could-WOW! You are so incredible in everything you do!"

Suki kicked the dirt and smiled at him, "Meh. It was nothing really."

Sokka put his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk to find a fruit and veggie stand, "Man. You are one incredible girl Suki."

Suki blushed, "Thanks."

The couple walked and Sokka spotted a poster on a post, "The Boy in the Iceberg."

"Oh my spirits. I haven't seen a play in so long. We should ask the Gaang if they want in." Suki exclaimed.

Sokka took the poster and rolled it into a tube to put in his bag, "A perfect way to waste time and relax!"

"Agreed!" Suki smiled as he slipped his arm around her shoulder again.

Sokka smooched her cheek and pulled her closer as they made their way to a fruit and veggie cart where an older woman was sitting.

"Ooo! Suki, can I try this one?"

"Yes but be nice to her. She's older."

"Okay but I need you to come with me for this to work. Pretend to be...my wife!"

Sokka and Suki walked to the little shop and began to scan the fruits and vegetables.

"Hello." Said an old man. His face was aged by the sun and he had a sweet smile, "What are you two young people looking for today?"

"Well you see, sir, My wife and I are shopping for groceries. You see my wife and I are expecting. Isn't that right sweetheart." Sokka kissed her cheek and Suki turned a bright shade of red.

"Aww! How sweet!" The old woman cooed, "Hiro, don't they remind you of us when we were young! You two are a very beautiful couple."

"Thank you," Suki said shyly. She placed her hand on her stomach for effect.

"We were wondering if you two kind folk had any special deals today. My wife's been out of work so we're a little tight on money. We only have these five coins and an extra fish to give away." Sokka rubbed Suki's shoulder.

"Well, we do have the four for the price of two right now. Two pieces of our fruit and veg are five coins. If we take that fish off your hands, I guess I can throw in this bag of wild nuts"

The old man waddled to take the bag of nuts off the hanging rack. Suki opened her bag and he placed it in. He then took two apples and a bag of spinach and carrots.

"Honey, she's having a baby. Why don't you throw in some extra for the little one on the way."

Suki looked to Sokka and then to the couple, "Oh no. I couldn't. That is too much."

The old woman fanned herself, "Nonsense darling. You need food for the child!"

"Agreed. I remember when Jisoo was with child. She was always hungry. Here. Take it as a gift." The old man gave Suki a few pieces of fruit, vegetable, and even a block of tofu wrapped in some banana leaves. Hiro smiled at the young couple, "My, you two look just like my wife and me when we were young. Hold each other close and enjoy every moment." His wife walked to him and he gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Take care!" She said.

Suki bowed her head in thanks, "Thank you! We will enjoy this. Won't we darling."

"Y-yes!" Sokka stammered taken aback by the kindness of the couple, "Thank you, kind mam and sir." The two young warriors waved goodbye and began to head back to the home.

"Wow, Sokka. You really pulled the baby and wife trope on those two. We basically robbed them! I feel bad!"

Sokka squeezed her shoulder, "I did what I had to. We have a lot of people to feed."

Suki looked to the ground, "You know, I like being called your wife."

Sokka's heart jumped, "What?!"

Suki giggled and smiled up at him, "Yeah. It's a nice thought. And our 'baby' thinks so also." Suki jokingly rubbed her tummy and Sokka laughed.

He placed his hand on her tummy and smiled at her, "One day maybe. We can have all that. We can even grow old together like them."

Suki stopped walking just as they reached the home. "Really?" She said with a hint of shock in her voice.

Sokka scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly, "Y-yeah. Unless, you don't want that. I mean I won't force you to like. Mhrmmm sorry."

Suki chuckled and pulled him into a sweet kiss, "I would like that. Not now of course but in the future." She blushed and looked shyly to him.

Sokka smiled, "Deal."  
——-


	32. Embers Spark on this Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THERE IS VERY DETAILED SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. IT'S VERY VANILLA AND WHOLESOME BUT BE WARNED!

Team Avatar made their way back from the horrid production of The Boy in the Iceberg.

"Man, that sucked." Suki remarks leaning her head into Sokka's shoulder.

"Yeah, it did. I am WAY better looking than whoever played me!"

Suki giggled and pinched his cheek, "Much more handsome."

Sokka grinned at her, "Hey Suki, you wanna go sit by the water with me?"

Suki intertwined her fingers with his, "I would love that."

"Hey, Katara! We'll be back for dinner!"

"Okay! Have fun you two!"  
—————-  
The night was calm as the two of them cuddled on the beach. Sokka petted Suki's head as they watched the waves crash onto the beach. The water glittered with the light of the moon and the only sound around was the whistle of the wind.

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Suki?"

She shifted to look up at him curiously, "Did you really kiss a moon spirit?"

Sokka's face softened and he looked to the moon, "Yeah."

Suki cuddled back into him, "Nice."

Sokka began to tap her cheek delicately with his fingers, "You're not mad?"

Suki played with his hand, "Of course not. We weren't together so why would I be mad."

Sokka laid back on the log more, "I don't know. I just thought it would make you uncomfortable."

Suki smiled at him, "Of course not. I'm not the jealous type." She began to nervously tap his hand.

Sokka gave her a small smile, "Okay."

"Sokka?"

"Yes, Suki?"

"I'm sorry."

Sokka sat up and Suki followed, "Why? You did nothing wrong."

Suki frowned and began to draw pictures in the sand, "But I did. Remember on the Serpent's pass when we were talking? I completely disregarded your feelings when you were talking about Princess Yue. I was being selfish and I tried to kiss you even when you were sad. I should have just...talked to you. I'm sorry."

Suki flicked her eyes up to meet his. Sokka took her hand into his and began to stroke it with his thumb, "Hey. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. It's understandable because...I mean...look at me why wouldn't you wanna flirt with me."

He winked and Suki flicked some sand at him, "Dummy."

"Gorgeous."

Suki giggled and rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Sokka leaned over her causing her to topple onto the sand, "Hmmm no." He kissed her on the beach.

Suki chuckled as he pulled away, "I love you. You know that right?"

Sokka scoffed, "I know. I think I love you too."

"Think? Well, Mr. Southern Water Tribe, should I take offense to that?" Suki playfully pushed her hands up to push him off of her.

"I'm just kidding. I love you" Sokka leaned down to smooch her cheek and Suki rolled her eyes.

"Bleh you're annoying." Suki sat up to hug him, "but that's why you're cute... I guess."

"You're so mean. Not gonna lie, it's kind of hot."

Suki chuckled and began to kiss him. Sokka pulled her in further to deepen it When the two of them pulled out of their little make-out session they were breathless.

"Sokka oh my gosh."

"What? Did I do something wrong? "

Suki chuckled, "No. No. I'm embarrassed! Yue was watching!"

Sokka burst out into laughter and shoved her shoulder, "SUKI-"

"What?! It's true!"

Sokka looked at the moon, "Sorry!"

Suki followed, "Don't worry! I'll take care of him!"  
———————-  
Team Avatar finished their dinner of fish and veggies. They hadn't eaten that good in a while and everyone was happy and enjoying each other's company.

During the whole meal, Sokka and Suki couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. They'd glance at each other from across the table and flirt, using their eyes. Suki would stick her lip out to signify a kiss and Sokka would blush and wink back at her. One of them would tap the other under the table and the other would tap back even harder.

"I'll wash the dishes tonight." Zuko offered.

"Thanks, Zuko! Do you guys want to maybe walk on the beach or something?" Aang asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Katara smiled and took his hand and Toph nodded following her out.

"You coming?" Katara asked her brother.

Sokka looked at Suki who was helping Zuko wash up the dishes, "I'm a bit tired. I'll have to pass today. Be careful Katara. Make sure to hide his tattoos."

"Will do." Katara dashed out the door with Aang and Toph. Sokka looked in their direction and could hear a distant collection of laughter coming from them.

Suki hugged him from behind and placed a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades, "You wanna go to the room? I'm a bit tired and I wanna cuddle you."

"Yes." Sokka turned around and picked her up, causing the young Kyoshi Warrior to shriek a little.

She kicked at him but his grasp around her hips was too tight, "Sokka! Put me down you dumbass!"

The young warrior proceeded to flip his girlfriend over his shoulder, "No can do, Suki. A princess shouldn't have to walk."

Suki grumbled and hit his back playfully with her fist and Sokka began to laugh. Zuko leaned against the counter and laughed at their antics, "You two are disgustingly adorable."

Suki, still flopped over Sokka, grumbled and flipped him off, "Fuck you, Prince Zuko."

Zuko chuckled and returned the gesture. Sokka carried Suki back to their room and flipped her roughly down onto the bed.

"Oomph. Ouch!" She whined.

"Wait, are you okay? I'm sorry- Suki-" Sokka leaned over her to check her face and limbs.

Suki snorted, "I'm just joking! I'm fine. Don't worry."

Sokka tickled her side, "Okay whatever cutie."

Suki chuckled, "Kiss me you fool."

Sokka smiled, "I mean...only because you asked me."

The handsome warrior leaned down to kiss his girlfriend which was met with a positive reaction from her. Suki ran her calloused fingers into his head of raven. She sat up on her knees to deepen the kiss, running her hand down his bicep. Sokka groaned and pulled her legs into his lap. Suki hummed and sat firmly down on his lap, causing the young Water Tribe boy to groan and pull away to catch his breath. He looked at Suki, completely under her spell.

"Suki-" he panted.

The Kyoshian girl's cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson, her mind intoxicated by his touch and his smell and her gaze half-lidded, "Sokka-" She exhaled.

She tugged at the bottom of his tunic. His eyes widened and started to clumsily take his tunic off, pushing Suki down on the bed. Suki giggled as he attacked her neck with kisses. While he kissed her, he began to fumble with the bottom of her burgundy halter top, his fingernails brushed under her breast, causing Suki to bite her lip.

She pushed him up and off of her and began to unclasped the necklace around her neck. She then fumbled with her necklace and placed it on the bedside table. Sokka's cheeks grew a noticeable amount of red, even on his tan skin, when his girlfriend took her top off to leave her only in her bottoms and chest wrap.

"Suki-" the boy squeaked.

Suki chuckled at his innocence, "Yes?"

Sokka scooched himself toward her and patted his lap for her to sit there, "Are we about to-"

Suki shut up him up with an innocent kiss, "Yes."

Sokka's eyes widened as he began to massage her shoulders out of nervousness, "You're ready?"

Suki smiled, "With us going until battle and not knowing if we're gonna make it out alive..."

Sokka cupped her cheek, "Don't say that. We will make it."

Suki held his hand and nuzzled it into her face, "I know. I'm just afraid and I'm being realistic. In case we die. I want to have at least had you" She winked at him, causing the boy to blush an even deeper red.

Sokka grinned, "You're really ready?"

"Yes, Sokka."

"Okay. I'm nervous. Remember the safe word if you ever get uncomfy."

Sokka nodded and he pushed her down on the bed, causing Suki to giggle as he smashed his lips into hers, allowing his hand to gently caress and squeeze her sides. Suki moaned a bit and tugged gently at his hair causing him to groan.

Sokka pulled away and looked at her lovingly, "What's next? I have no clue what I'm doing." Sokka chuckled nervously. He wanted to do everything right just for her.

Suki snorted when she giggled, "Well...I could let you take this off, " she gestured to her chest wrap, "You can touch them if you want."

Sokka's eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Mmhmm"

Sokka reached behind her and began to slowly unwrap her chest wrap. When he was finished his eyes widened and Suki giggled. Sokka fondled her breast and swiped his thumb firmly over her nipple.

Suki winced and he took his hand off of her, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt-mmm"

Suki pulled away and rolled her eyes, "It felt good. Do it again." She demanded.

"Sexy." He settled her down on the bed and thought for a moment. An idea popped into his head and he dipped his face to her chest and placed gentle kisses on her breasts.

Suki's breathing became irregular at the contact and she tugged him in deeper by his hair. Sokka hummed when she did so, "It's squishy." He licked one of her nipples and sucked it. With one hand he played with the other one.

Suki laughed at his comment, "Of course it's- mmm- squishy---spirits Sokka you feel nice---what did you expect?"

Sokka crawled up a bit higher and kissed her along her collarbone, "The rest of you is so firm so."

Suki lightly pinched his cheek causing the boy to stick his lip up at her, "You're so cute."

Sokka kissed her cheek and began to trail hot kisses down her neck and chest, "No! You're so cute!" He swiftly crawled down and placed a big kiss on her stomach, "Mwah! So cute!"

Suki rolled her eyes and sat up to top him, and began to play with his hair a bit just taking him in. Sokka's heart began to beat out of his chest and his stomach did flip flops.

"Am I making you nervous, pretty boy?" Suki teased.

She pulled him up and began to kiss him. Suki began to move her hips against his erection that was screaming to be dealt with.

"Suki-" He squeaked.

"Mmm yes?" She hummed stealing another kiss from him.

"I-"

"You want me to stop?" She asked. Her voice grew higher and more feminine than usual and tickled his ear making him shiver.

"No-spirits-keep going." Suki obliged and grinded on Sokka harder. Sokka tried to hold back his moan since Zuko was probably in the house but he couldn't, "Gah Suki-" He pushed her down and began to pepper kisses all over her midriff. Suki let out a little gasped and giggled as he neared her center. Sokka fumbled with her belt, "May I?"

Suki squirmed when he tickled her side, "Yes. Get on with it!"

Sokka unclasped her belt and carefully slipped her skirt off. Suki shivered as the cool air met her skin. Sokka was speechless as he scanned her body and met her eyes last.

"Umm. You like?" Suki awkwardly smiled at him as she sat up.

"I-" Sokka fanned himself dramatically with his hands which caused Suki to laugh again, "Damn girl it's getting hot in here!"

Suki rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it."

Sokka laughed as he motioned her to lie down again which Suki happily agreed to. Sokka pushed her legs open and Suki's heart rate increased.

"May I?" He asked. His voice cracked out of nervousness.

"Mmhmm. Be careful please." Sokka nodded and turned his head to kiss her inner thigh. His other hand gently caressed the skin where her leg met her private area.

"Mmm so beautiful." He cooed momentarily looking up at her, "And soft! Do you use lotion or something?"

Suki blushed, "Yeah, I do." and winked at him.

Sokka kissed the inside of her other thigh. His erection throbbed for her but he wanted to pleasure her first. Sokka knew Suki had a bad relationship with intimacy so he wanted to show her that he would treat her right. Finally, he placed a kiss on her opening.

Suki jolted and bit down on her lip, "Mmm!"

Sokka looked up with concern in his eye, "Are you okay? I can stop."

Suki smiled shyly at him and said, "Keep going."

Sokka nodded enthusiastically causing Suki to roll her eyes and smile at him. Sokka started at the bottom of her sex and licked slowly all the way up. "Is that weird? I can stop if you don't like that." Suki shook her head and motioned for him to keep going. He latched his lips on her clit began to suck on it lightly.

Suki couldn't handle it. Her leg jolted, "MMMM SOKKA-" she moaned out. Suki tried to contain herself by breathing in and out but she couldn't help but moan at the pleasure he was giving her.

"You like that, babe?" He asked as he licked again, sending vibrations into her.

Suki clamped her hand over her mouth and nodded, bucking her hips and squeezing his head with her legs. Sokka applied more pressure and she groaned into her hand, arching her chest up, and squeezing him tighter.

"Suki you are going to break my face." He chuckled, lowering her, and pushing her knees out again.

Suki blushed, "Sorry. You just feel so good. Like when you lick me."

"Sexy," he said crawling to her face to kiss her. Suki sat up to sit up straddling him.

As they kissed Suki ran her hands along his body. Sokka's body tingled in every area where her fingers caressed him. Suki brushed her finger across his erection and Sokka toppled over on top of her out of shock.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She apologized through giggles, "I didn't realize you were that sensitive!" Sokka let out a forced laugh and frowned after a few moments, "Sokka? You good?"

"Um," he fiddled with his fingers, "Suki, I haven't been honest with you."

"Hmm?" She sat up.

"I'm...a virgin." Sokka blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

Suki crawled over and kissed the side of his head, "Is that is?" Sokka nodded, "Don't feel bad! I don't care! I'll guide you!"

Sokka smiled and gave her a hug, "You're the best, Suki."

Suki smirked and pushed him below her, "Ooo. I like that." Sokka firmly, but gently, smacked her ass which caused her to yelp a little.

"Hey! Watch those hands Sokka. I will chock you."

"Do it." He smirked.

"Shut it Sokka." Suki giggled and kissed him along his jaw. When she got to his ear, she whispered, "Can I take your pants off, pretty boy?"

Sokka's eyes widened and he collapsed back down on the bed and splayed his arms out, "Take me, Suki!"

Suki snorted and kissed down his body. She poked his abs and complimented them, "Wow. You've been working out. Huh?"

Sokka flexed his bicep, "Duh."

Suki laughed again and began to take his pants and briefs off. Sokka began to shake out of nervousness when she was halfway through. Suki stopped and squeezed his hand, "Relax, pretty boy."

She gave him a reassuring smile and Sokka nodded for her to continue. Suki leaned down to kiss his sensitive sex before taking off his briefs, "Mwah." She cooed as she pulled her lips away.

Sokka's hips bucked up slightly when she kissed it causing the Kyoshian girl to giggle. She pulled his pants and briefs off his legs. When she looked up, she saw his erection snapped up to his lower ab area. Suki's eyes widened, "Shit..." she sighed in shock, her center beginning to throb at the sight of it.

Sokka could tell she was really horny. He raised his eyebrow and flashed her a cocky grin, "It's big, huh?"

Suki covered her face out of embarrassment and smacked his thigh, "Don't get cocky, pretty boy."

"Oh but I am. See, Suki."

"Shut it." Suki spat. Her face was flushed out of giddiness and embarrassment.

Sokka sat up and leaned in to kiss her shoulder. He brought his lips to her ear, close enough so she could feel his breath, "Only for you, beautiful."

Suki moaned, "Sit on the edge of the bed. I have a surprise for you."

Sokka was confused but he followed her command knowing that she knew what she was doing. Suki hopped off and kneeled before him. "Stand up." She commanded.

Sokka stood. still not knowing what she was up to, "Can I touch you here?" Sokka nodded. Suki wrapped her fingers around his throbbing penis and began to stroke downward to warm him up. Sokka's knees went weak and his eyes widened. He had never been touched like this by a girl so everything was new to him.

"S-Suki." He stuttered, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Yes, baby, what is it?" She questioned innocently, "I can stop it's too much." Sokka shook his head and urged her to continue. Suki sensually licked up his shaft, making sure to never break eye contact with Sokka. Sokka whined at her touch and his legs began to shake as she swirled her tongue around the head which was already shining with precum.

Sokka groaned and petted her head as she began to bob her head up and down. She skillfully surrounded him with her lips and mouth. His legs shook so much that he sat back down on the bed. Suki readjusted her position and continued to pleasure him. She ran one hand across the inside of his thigh and used the other to please the parts of him she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Gah Suki. You're doing so good!" He groaned. Sokka petted her hair and praised her, "You're such a good girl."

Suki moaned, louder than usual, "Spirits, say that again Sokka," Her praises vibrated onto Sokka, sending another wave of electricity through his body. Suki stopped right before he was about to burst which caused Sokka to groan in sexual frustration, "Nnghh Suki!"

Suki chuckled and wiped her mouth, "Not so fast, handsome." She teased.

Sokka got up and pushed her down on the bed, hungrily kissing the beautiful warrior all along her upper body. Sokka hovered over her and she opened her legs, "In now." She demanded.

Sokka smirked and reached down to pump his cock between his hands a few times, "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"OKAY OKAY." Sokka chuckled at her eagerness.

The young virgin positioned himself at her entrance, which was soaking with lubrication, and pushed himself into her quickly.

Suki yelped at the sudden movement, " MONKEYFEATHERS! SOKKA STOP! STOP!"

Sokka's eyes widened and he pulled out of her immediately, "Suki- Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, baby." His mind raced and he lifted her into his chest and began to kiss her forehead over and over, "Sorry baby girl. Sorry!"

Suki burst out into laughter and brought him into a kiss, "Babe, you need to go slower. I haven't done this in awhile. It feels better when you go slow. Try again and WAIT." She flicked her gaze to his erection then back to his eyes, "I've never been with someone as big as you."

She winked at him and Sokka basically evaporated. He gave her one final smooch on the lips and positioned himself again. He slowly pushed himself into her and Suki winced again but urged him to keep going. Sokka let her adjust to him. Suki began to grow nervous as they waited. She fiddled with the silk sheet below and Sokka stopped her. He brought her hand to his lip and gave it a sweet kiss, "You're safe with me." He smiled, "I won't hurt you, Suki."

Suki smiled and pulled him down into a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too. Do you want me to start?"

"Yes." Sokka slowly began to slide himself in and out of her. Each time he almost pulled out all the way which drove Suki insane, "Gah, Sokka!" She gasped.

"You- mmm- doing-fuck-okay baby?" He kissed her and she nodded, letting out another sexy moan of pleasure. Sokka captured her lips again, this time with a tad bit of dominance and a lot more confidence. Suki groaned against him and tugged at his hair causing the boy to growl the slightest bit into her mouth, causing her body to grow taut.

"Sokka-" she breathed as he kissed her neck. She thrust her hips up which caused him to yelp, "Sorry-"

"No." He groaned, capturing her lips again, still slowly going in and out of her. The pleasure was all too much to the virgin boy but he kept going for the sake of his beloved girlfriend who was just as intoxicated and heated as he was.

"Spirits, Suki." He groaned as he pushed deeper into her.

"Sokka!" Suki's insides clenched around him, "Baby, spirits. Gah!" she moaned way louder than she expected to. The Kyoshian girl clamped her shut and whined, "Nnghh- Sokka-Spirits- you feel-" she exhaled sharply and forced his forehead to hers causing the Water Tribe boy to groan and roll his hips harder, "Mmm- Sokka...GO FASTER!" She yelped.

Sokka chuckled breathlessly, "Eager. Now, aren't we Suki?"

Sokka picked the pace up and Suki's body began to shake. Sokka clamped her mouth shut and held himself up with one arm, his arm muscles clenching. Suki leaned her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes. "You feel good. Don't you baby?" The girl nodded frantically and let out another groan of satisfaction.

Sokka tightened his grip on her mouth and Suki whined louder, "MMM!" she nodded.

Sokka chuckled and leaned down to kiss her breasts causing her to gasp, especially when he went a little deeper. Suki's nails raked his back and she pulled him down into her neck, "Fuck Sokka- You feel so-Mmmm- Good." She stuttered. Sokka replied with a little groan and he rolled his hips into her more firmly.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" She panted, tracing her hand down his back and squeezing his ass, "Because you're really good at this."

Sokka chuckled. His sweat dripped off his forehead and onto her, "It's in my genes. Water Tribe men know how to pleasure their woman- GAH FUCK SUKI!"

Suki gasped and leaned up to kiss him again, "Well-mmm fuck Sokka-You're doing very-mmmm." Suki shook and collapsed back on the bed, "Aggh fuck-" she bit her lip and grasped firmly onto his arm.

"Babe, I'm so close," Sokka whispered kissing her neck.

Suki's insides began to clench up. She pulled him down and cradled her head into his shoulder. The Kyoshi Warrior gently bit down on his shoulder and began to move her hips with his, "Aghh Sokka. You're-fuck-doing so good baby."

"Are-fuck baby- y-you close baby girl- mmm"Sokka groaned.

"Y-yes... baby." Suki gasped.

As Sokka continued to fuck her, Suki's mind grew cloudy. She lost her upper arm strength at the overwhelming sensation taking over her body and toppled back on the bed. The girl panted and yelled out incoherent words of pleasure and praise as her lover thrusted his love into her. Suki's chest began to arch as her breathing fluctuated and the electricity in her stomach began to charge up, ready to be zapped, "Sokka." She cried.

"Yes?" Sokka's everything grew weaker as he grew closer. The sight of Suki arching her back and moaning for him was enough to keep him going. Every time the girl whispered in his ear or cursed at him, his everything throbbed and the pressure in his sex increased and became almost unbearable. Sokka lowered himself into her and continued to thrust into her sex, giving her several hot kisses on her lips. His finish grew closer and closer with each thrust and every word she said to him.

"Babe-" He managed to get out.

"Yes-" She breathed. She began to shake and Sokka knew she was close to exploding.

"I'm close, baby." He placed a kiss on her cheek and Suki moaned and bucked her hips up to increase the friction between them, "You want me too-"

"Inside me, Sokka!"

Suddenly, all the pressure in Sokka's lower body was released. He continued to thrust into her as he throbbed and his warm liquid warmed her insides and filled her. Suki began to shake as he continued and at the sight of her boyfriend releasing. Shortly after, her sex began to throb, and finally, it exploded and the pleasure washed over her in a shaking and cold sensation. She moaned and praised him. The boy leaned down to kiss her with as much passion and love as he could. The girl deepened the kiss pulling him down. Sokka pulled out as she pulled away and the two Warriors stared at each other breathlessly and in awe of how beautiful the other was.  
——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sokka lost his virginity🥳 I wanted to make their first time together extra special so I took several days to write this. There may be some spelling mistakes but I'll edit later because ya girl is a busy high school student. Tell me your thoughts on this? Did I balance the steaminess and the wholesomeness and innocence well enough? Feedback is appreciated! Have a lovely day!


	33. Beach Party

The sun peeked through the window of the Fire Nation home and Team Avatar began to blink awake.

Suki and Sokka had slept wonderfully. The sun hit Suki's face and woke her up. The girl slowly blinked awake and stretched her body. She winced as a wave of numb pain went through her body.

"Ouch." She mumbled. She glanced over at Sokka who was still sleeping, his face buried in the pillow and his hair a mess. Suki smiled as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Sokka jerked awake, "Gah-" he relaxed when she covered her mouth trying not to giggle, "Oh- hey Suki!"

"Hey, cutie." She gave him a half-smile. Sokka opened his arms and she gladly crawled into them, nuzzling her face into his bare chest, him gently rubbing her bare back."Good morning." She whispered, laying a kiss on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

Suki chuckled and put her arm around him, "I'm sore."

Sokka squeezed her shoulder and chuckled, "I figured."

Suki lazily covered his mouth with her hand, "Don't get too full of yourself or I will end you."

Sokka nuzzled his nose into hers and gave her a little kiss. "Okay." Suki chuckled again and brought her lips to meet his. The two of them laid there in each other's arms taking in the warmth of the other.

"I love you." She whispered nuzzling her head into his neck again.

"I love you too." He sighed, rubbing her back again.

KNOCK KNOCK

The two Warriors flinched and began to laugh.

"BREAKFAST IS READY DUMMIES!" Toph yelled, walking away.

Suki looked up at Sokka and they began to laugh as they got up and put some clothes on.

They walked hand-in-hand together to meet the others for breakfast.

"Fruit and hotcakes! A special treat!" Aang smiled.

"Ooo this looks yummy," Suki remarked poking at the breakfast dessert before her.

"I figured we could all use a pick me up." Aang smiled and set some down for Toph.

"Ugh, it tastes good too. Don't you agree, Sokka?" Toph took a bite out of her pancake.

"Yeah, it's delicious. Very...sweet!"

"That's not the only thing you think tastes delicious."

Suki choked on her food and quickly drank some water. Sokka patted her back as Toph leaned her feet up on the table. A smug look made way onto her face as she leaned back in her chair. Zuko smirked and bit his lip to hold back his laughter. Katara and Aang looked at everyone confused. Then it dawned on Katara and she clamped her mouth shut in shock and shot her brother THE look.

"What's going on?" Aang questioned.

Toph erupted in laughter and Zuko followed. Suki put her head down on the table and Sokka flushed the deepest shade of red he ever had.

"What?" Aang took a bite out of his pancake, "What's the matter?"

"Well, you two weren't particularly quiet." Zuko drank water to contain himself but the fire nation prince ended up choking on it.

Suki groaned and it dawned on Aang, "Ohhh, you two had sex."

"AANG-" Sokka shrieked. Katara put her head in her knees and screamed into it. Zuko and Toph high-fived each other and continued to laugh.

"What?"

"YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD-" Sokka shrieked. Suki started to laugh into the table and Katara groaned out of second-hand embarrassment. Suki put her hand on his knees and rubbed it to calm him down.

"Oh. Well, I don't really care. That's not my business what you two were doing last night." Aang flashed Sokka a mischievous smirk and took another bite out of his pancake, "Although, you could keep it down a bit Sokka. You were much louder than Suki."

Toph, Aang, and Zuko erupted in laughter.

"But feeling the vibrations with my feet was-" Toph gagged and started to laugh again.

Sokka grumbled at her and Suki started to laugh again.  
—————  
Suki put Toph on her shoulders and ran into the water with her. The young earthbender shrieked, "SPLASH ME KATARA!"

Katara bent some water and whipped Toph off of Suki and into the shallow water below. The three girls erupted into laughter and began to splash each other. Toph clung to Suki as the Kyoshi Warrior dove into the water pretending to be an elephant Koi.

"SWIM FASTER SUKI!" She shrieked, throwing her arms up.

Katara sent a gentle current to push Suki along as Toph screamed out of sheer joy. Katara used her water bending to pick up Toph and wash her back to shore. The two benders rushed to the sand to build castles with Aang. Suki began to swim back to shore when she felt something wrap around her hips. She shrieked as her body was lifted out of the water.

"SOKKA-" she grumbled.

Sokka's head popped out of the water and he slid her down so his arms were around her upper body. "Hey, pretty girl." He smirked.

"Hi, Sokka" Suki giggled, splashing him in the face with water.

Sokka laughed and brought her down to kiss her salty lips, "Bleh, you taste salty."

He carried her out of the water and back to shore. Suki and him walked to where Aang and Toph were playing in the sand. Suki sat down on her beach towel and watched Sokka collect sand, seaweed, and shells to build a massive sand sculpture.

"TADA!" Sokka proudly presented his monstrosity of a sculpture.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Yeah. It looks like...a sand glob." Aang insulted. Toph chuckled.

Sokka fumed and stamped his foot in protest, "No! It's Suki!"

There was a moment of silence and the two thirteen-year-olds burst out into laughter.

Toph caught her breath, "Suki, we all will understand if you break up with him over this!"

Sokka frowned but Suki smiled adoringly at the sculpture and then him, "I think it's sweet."

Sokka's heart jumped and he ran to her and attacked her cheek with kisses causing Suki to topple over and laugh. Toph and Aang ran away to go practice sand bending, leaving Sokka and Suki alone. Sokka brushed her damp hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her, "You are the best girlfriend ever!"

Suki smiled and flipped him so he was lying down next to her, "You are so sweet."

The two of them stared at each other as the sun-kissed their skin. Aang and Toph ran back and bent more sand near the.

Suddenly, Zuko shot fire at them and Aang ran.

"MY SCULPTURE!" Sokka screamed in despair.

"What's going on?!" Katara shrieked

"ZUKO CAME IN ALL ANGRY. I MADE A SAND SCULPTURE OF SUKI AND HE DESTROYED IT!" Sokka frantically tried to build the sculpture, "Oh and he's attacking Aang." The team ran after Aang and Suki dragged Sokka away.


	34. The Beauty of Fire

It was the day before the battle between the fire nation and Team Avatar. The Team sat around a bonfire they created on a private beach. They discussed their feelings about the impending date with the Fire Lord. The teens were confident but in reality, they were all scared for the fate of the world and themselves.

Toph yawned and stretched her arms up to crack her back, "I'm beat."

Prince Zuko rubbed his eyes and let out a little yawn, "Me too."

Katara's eyelids began to droop, "We should head to sleep so we can get up early to get ready."

She followed Zuko and Toph up the stone stairs of the home and Aang trailed shortly behind. Suki looked at the young Airbender and her face saddened slightly.

"You good?" Sokka asked, pulling his arm tighter around her shoulder.

"It's just...I'm worried about Aang. He's just a kid and he's got all this pressure...plus he doesn't wanna kill Ozai. What does that mean for the world?"

Sokka kissed the side of her head and rubbed her shoulder comforting her, "I don't know. But what I know is that we'll be there to back him up."

"Yeah." She leaned her head on his shoulder and stared at the dwindling bonfire.

Sokka perked up, "OOO Suki! I have a surprise for you!"

Suki lifted her head off his shoulder and raised her eyebrow at him, "A surprise?"

"Yeah! Hold on! I need to grab something from the house! Be right back!"

Sokka gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and dashed up the stone stairs. Suki chuckled as her eyes followed him. Suki shook her head and disbelief and stared at the fire again. The sound of it crackling soothed her in an odd way. She had always had a small fear of fire. One would after all that she went through due to the Fire Nation. But she had grown to accept it.

The other day Aang had noticed that Suki flinched every time him or Zuko played with fire. The young Airbender wanted to be a good friend so he checked up on her.

_"Hey Suki, can I ask you something?"_

_"Yeah what is it?"_

_The not-so-little Airbender boy sat next to his friend and looked at her with concern, "You don't have to answer this but are you afraid of fire?"_

_Suki sighed and played with the grout between the stone slabs of the stairs they were sitting on, "Yeah... It's hard because fire has just destroyed everything in my life."_

_Aang nodded and rested a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I get it. I know that fear. Fire does destroy. It destroyed many people's lives including yours." He leaned back on the stair and frowned, "I remember the first time I fire bent. I will never forgive myself."_

_"What happened?"_

_Aang sighed, "I burned Katara by accident. I will never ever forget it."_

_Suki put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, " Hey, I'm sure she's not mad anymore."_

_"I know but fire has hurt everyone I love. It also hurt the people I care about. You, Toph, Zuko, Katara, Sokka..." A melancholy smile made its way to the young boy's face, "but you know what else fire does?"_

_"What?"_

_"It brings people together. In fact, fire is beautiful if you think about it. It can light up the world, bring people together because of the meals it cooks, and it brings warmth. They say fire and water are opposites but in reality, it brings life."_

_Suki brought him into a hug and the boy accepted it, "You know Aang, you are one wise kid. I'm lucky that you're my friend."_

As Suki took in the warmth of the flame in front of her she thought of all the good fire has brought into her life. Though it wasn't much, it was something. As the Kyoshian girl gazed into the flames it was as if the past year was held within the fire.

**....**

**_"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior."_ **

**_"I am a warrior," She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm a girl too."_ **

**_...._ **

**_"Hey, Suki! I made you something!"_ **

**_"Sokka..."_ **

**_"I know they're your favorite! And I wanted to make you something since...I just wanted to make you something. I know they're not perfect and I'm not a good cook and-"_ **

**_...._ **

**_"Stop crying, Suki...You feel that?"_ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

**_"I'm alive. I'm here. Okay?"_ **

**_"Okay."_ **

**_......._ **

**_"Suki, I LOVE YOU-"_ **

**_"W-what. Sokka you can't love me-"_ **

**_"Yes, I can Suki. I have always fucking loved you."_ **

**_......._ **

**_"Sokka?"_ **

**_"Hey, Suks!"_ **

**_"It's you!"_ **

**_"I'm so glad to see you Sokka... I knew you'd come."_ **

**_..._ **

**_"Ta-da!"_ **

**_"You're so beautiful and cute. Come here!"_ **

**_..._ **

**_"And then you do this because it represents- Suki?"_ **

**_"S-sorry. You were saying?"_ **

**_"Cutie."_ **

**_"I love you."_ **

**_..._ **

**_"Don't you ever fucking dare do that again. You hear that pretty boy? Or I will actually murder your sorry ass."_ **

**_"Damn. You're Sexy."_ **

**_"I mean that idiot."_ **

**_"Sorry baby girl. I won't do it ever again."_ **

**_"You better not. I will end you...I love you dumbass."_ **

**_...._ **

**_"Suki-THAT WAS AMAZING! I didn't know you could-WOW! You are so incredible in everything you do!"_ **

**_"Meh. It was nothing really."_ **

**_"Man. You are one incredible girl Suki."_ **

**_"Thanks."_ **

**_...._ **

**_"You know. I like being called your wife."_ **

**_"What?!"_ **

**_..._ **

**_"I love you."_ **

**_"I love you too."_ **

**_...._ **

Suki smiled and wiped away the tears from forming in her eyes. If there was one thing Sokka had taught her it had to be that it was okay to cry. Suki smiled and sniffled as she recalled the adventures she and Sokka had gone through in the past year. She thought about how funny life was. How one person could flip her world and shake her up into a new person. It was ironic how fire, something so destructive, had brought her the most precious thing in her life. Fire is what brought her and Sokka together. As bad as it sounds, if fire hadn't blazed the world for the past 100 years Suki and Sokka would have never met. In fact, Suki would have never bonded with Akari and Shoyo, would have never shared her secrets with Katara, would have never carried and roughhoused with Toph, would have never teased and shoved Zuko around, would have never found a friend as sweet and caring as Aang, and most importantly she would never be the warrior she was today. For it was through fire that her Warrior's heart was fueled. The first tragedy of Kyoshi was what kept her Warrior's heart strong and shining. Through fire was a rebirth. Her old life burned away and out of the ashes of its death, a new phoenix rose.

"Hey Suk- were you crying?" Sokka sat down next to her.

Suki giggled and looked at him, wiping her tears away, "Happy tears."

"Okay good. I have a surprise!" Sokka sat on the sand and placed his guitar on his knee.

Suki's eyes widened as the Watertribe goof beamed at her, "Sokka- what are you doing?"

"I have written you a song!"

Suki covered her mouth to muffle her laughter, "Dear Spirits Sokka, you are too much."

Sokka smiled and began to strum and sing to her;

**_Suki, you blew me away! With your fans and your beauty!_ **

**_Suki! A Kyoshi Warrior! And I'm just adoring her!_ **

**_Forever and ever! Forever and ever!_ **

Sokka stopped singing and he stood up and began to pace trying to remember the next line. Suki giggled at his concentration.

"What was the next line...OH YEAH!"

**_Suki! Believe me when I say, "You are the best thing besides boomerang!" That's happened to me!_ **

**_And just like boomerang_ **

**_I hope keep coming right back to me!_ **

Sokka gave the guitar one last strum and looked at her. Suki was a blushing mess and she covered her face with her hands.

"Did you like the song?" Sokka set down his guitar and nervously twiddled with his fingers.

Suki looked up at him through her hands, her eyes shining, she sniffed, "I-"

She stood up and jumped on him. Sokka's reflexes reacted quickly and he supported her weight by looping his arm under her knees. Suki looked down at him and took his face into her hands. A tear slid down her face and she gave him an unsteady laugh and leaned in to kiss him.


	35. Reunited

"Well look at you buster. Not so mighty and high now? I guess we should call you...THE LOSER LORD!" Toph and Suki snickered.

"I am the Phoenix King." The defeated Fire Lord faltered under fatigue and Toph pointed and laughed at him.

"Yeah right...more like PHOENIX KING OF GETTING HIS BUTT WHOOPED!" Sokka and Toph erupted into laughter.

Suki tried to join in, "Yeah! Take that...uh...king of guys...who don't win?" She looked at Sokka and he patted her cheek. Suki wasn't the best at comedy but Sokka thought it was cute that she tried.

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey," Toph said, patting her arm.

Toph walked away to go meet Aang who got the message that Azula was defeated and that Ozai and her were to be taken to prison and the mental institution. An airship came to fetch the kids and they met up with Katara. Toph and Aang Earthbent Ozai into the ship and locked him up for the time being.

Aang ran to Katara and hugged her. Katara began to sob, "What's the matter?"

"I'm so happy."

"Me too. We did it."

"Yeah." She said hugging Aang tighter, " I am so proud of you."

Aang smiled and nuzzled his face into Katara's hair, "I'm proud of you too, Katara."

Meanwhile, Suki was sitting in the middle section of the ship on a couch. Sokka came in with a makeshift tourniquet.

"Come sit." Suki opened her arms.

Sokka limped over and laid down on the couch. He propped his leg up on the arm of the couch and laid his head on her lap. Suki looked down at him and smiled kindly. Sokka lifted his hand to hold her cheek, tilting his head back to look at her. Suki held his hand and nuzzled it into her face, giving it a gentle kiss. Although she was an elite warrior, she was exhausted and she knew Sokka was as well. She brought his hand to her forehead and began to tear up and laugh at the same time, "Sokka, I'm so proud of you." She kissed his hand again and looked down at him. A single tear fell from her eyes and Sokka used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Thank you, Suki. Thank you for rescuing me." Sokka began to tear up himself.

Suki let out a breathy laugh and held his face in between her hands. She rubbed it with her thumbs, " Of course. I had to return the favor."

Sokka gave her a small smile and chuckled, "I love you, like a lot, Suki."

"I love you, pretty boy."

Sokka looked at his girlfriend. Her hair was a rat's nest from the battle. Her face was covered in soot and she had cuts on her arm as well as some minor burns.

"Suki?" His voice cracked as he held back his tears.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm glad you're alive." Sokka buried his head into the fabric of her skirt and began to sob a river of emotions.

"Baby..." Suki sighed, leaning down to hug him and kiss his cut-up cheek.

Sokka looked up at her and he couldn't help but remember the terror he felt when they were separated just a few hours ago.

**_SUKI!" Sokka cried in terror as his girlfriend fell dangerously close to the flickering flames below. He watched her and the other half of the airship fall into the smoke. Sokka's heart began to palpitate and his body shook out of despair and anger._ **

**_Her voice pulled him back into reality, "I'M OKAY! JUST FINISH THE MISSION!"_ **

**_Sokka shook as the smoke-filled his lungs. He wanted to cry but he needed to stay strong._ **

"Sokka." Suki hushed him and leaned down to place gentle kisses on his neck and cheek, "It's over now. I'm safe. You're safe. Our friends are safe. The world is safe." Suki began to pet his hair to soothe him, "Come here and lie down." Suki lifted him off of her. Sokka turned his face out of her lap and laid between her legs on his back. The boy rested the back of his head on her chest and the girl hugged and kissed his head as he continued to cry. "It's okay, baby. You're safe now." Suki tightened her grip on him, "You're safe with me, Sokka"

**_ One month later _ **

The Fire Nation Courtyard buzzed with excitement and anticipation of the new Fire Lord. Team Avatar was reunited in the Fire Nation one month after the events of Ozai. Sokka and Katara had gone back to the Southern Water Tribe after almost a full year of not being home. Suki had gone back to Kyoshi Island and the soon-to-be Fire Lord Zuko was making a speedy recovery from his battle with lightning. Avatar Aang had taken a much-needed break to travel the world with Appa.

Suki spread her red lipstick across her lips and touched up her eyeliner. It felt so good to be back in uniform. The warrior glanced over at the golden headpiece she had worked so hard to earn. She picked it up and looked at her reflection thinking about how much her life had changed since the previous year. Suki looked in the mirror and carefully put on her the final touch to her beloved uniform. She exhaled and smiled at her reflection. There she was. Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Suki?!" A little voice said.

Suki's eyes widened. She knew that high-pitched, annoying, spunk voice anywhere, "Shoyo?"

The young Kyoshi Warrior squealed and threw herself around Suki, " I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The child began to cry.

Suki laughed and almost cried herself, "Dammit Shoyo, I'm going to ruin my makeup." She kissed the top of the child's head and hugged her dearly, "I missed you too little sis."

Shoyo urged Suki to carry her and she did. She wrapped her arms around her neck and continued to cry happy tears. Even though she was ten years old, Shoyo loved being carried, especially by Suki. "I missed you. I missed you. I missed you."

Suki laughed and patted her back, "I missed you too! Where's everyone else."

Shoyo lifted her head out of Suki's shoulder, "They're in the courtyard."

Suki ran out into the courtyard where a huge crowd of people of all nations awaited the coronation of the new Fire Lord. Suki spotted a sea of green and gold and her senses spiked up.

Akari turned around and she jumped, "SUKI!" The fifteen-year-old ran to Suki and hugged her so tight that Suki came off the ground.

"Hey, Akari." Suki put Shoyo down and kneeled to hug Akari dearly. Shoyo jumped on her back and the three of them began to hug each other. "I miss you girls so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Suki. The important thing is that we're together again and safe." Akari choked and hugged Suki tighter. The rest of the warriors, now including Ty Lee, ran over to hug Suki. All of them were a pile of laughing and crying messes.

"Welcome, Ty Lee!" Suki smiled. She had written a letter to the prison and the girls bonded with Ty Lee. Suki respected her fighting style and had asked her to join them.

"Thanks, Suki! I'm so excited to start training with you guys! Besties for life!"Suki chuckled and gave Ty Lee a friendly hug.

Raya, the third oldest Kyoshi Warrior hugged Suki, "I missed you!"

Suki coughed, she was crying a lot, "I felt so guilty because I was free and you guys here still-"

"SHHH!" Malaya hugged Suki and Raya giggled, "You helped the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord! We believed in them and in you. We believed that you guys would end the war and with that us being free!"

"We're so proud of you, Suki!" Shoyo cheered and everyone agreed.

After the girls settled down a bit Raya dared to ask the question everyone was dying to know, "So, Suki, how's it going with pretty boy?"

Suki's eyes widened and the girls continued to poke fun at her.

"Did you kiss?" Malaya asked.

Raya gasped, "What base are you guys on?"

Malaya covered Shoyo's ears, "Spirits! Raya, what kind of question is that!"

"What!" Raya retorted, "I'm curious!"

Akari laughed and put her arm around Suki, "So, did you guys... do the _thing?"_ Akari wiggled her eyebrows.

"AKARI!" Suki chuckled.

"WHAT! WHAT!" Shoyo asked innocently looking at everyone

"Yeah Suki, did you two do the _thing_?" Raya teased, Akari gave her a fist bump and the two of them cackled.

"GIRLS!-"Suki laughed.

"WHAT THING?! WHAT THING?! TELL ME!" Shoyo whined.

Malaya covered her ears again, "NO! PROTECT THE INNOCENT!"

"I'M ALMOST ELEVEN! TELL ME!" Shoyo pouted, shoving Malaya away.

"Suki?"

Suki turned around and her eyes were met with the most handsome, beautiful, loving, kindest, goofy boy in her life, "SOKKA!" She squealed, pushing Akari away, running up to give him a hug.

Sokka almost toppled backward at her momentum. He chuckled and hugged her so tight that her feet came slightly off the ground, "There's my favorite warrior!" Sokka exclaimed. Suki smiled widely at him and he set her down to kiss her. He pulled away for a second, "Not gonna lie, I missed the facepaint!" Suki wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him in deeper. Sokka ran his hand along her back and pulled away smiling at her, "You look beautiful either way though."

"Thanks, pretty boy. You look handsome." Sokka chuckled and leaned in to make out with her again.

Shoyo gagged, "EW GROSS." The warriors started to laugh.

Akari rolled her eyes and mumbled teasingly, "Get a room!"

Raya smirked, "OOOO Suki has a boyfriend!"

The warriors erupted into a fit of giggles and Suki pulled away grimacing at them, " Ha ha." She mocked unimpressed.

Sokka chuckled and gave her a side hug. He gave her neck a chaste kiss and Suki blushed through her makeup.

Shoyo gagged again, "GROSS!" And everyone laughed

"So, lady warriors, how does it feel to be in uniform again?"

Ty Lee threw her arms up, "It feels great!"

Sokka's eyes widened and his protective boyfriend mode instantly kicked into gear. He hugged Suki to him, wobbling a little because of his leg, "Careful Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again!"

Suki chuckled and wiggled out of his grasp, "It's okay, Sokka." She patted his shoulder and walked over to Ty Lee, "She's one of us now!"

"What?!" Sokka gasped and everyone laughed again.

Ty Lee bounced over to him and gave him a nice, big hug. Typical Ty Lee, "Nice to meet you when I'm not trying to murder you with Azula!" Ty Lee laughed, "The girls and I really bonded in prison and after a few chi blocking lessons they asked me to join their group and I said yes!" Ty Lee skipped back to Malaya and Raya and gave them both a tight side-hug, "We're gonna be besties for life!"

Sokka watched Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors talk, rough-house, and laugh together. He couldn't help but feel happy that they were all free and that Suki was with them again. The war had taken something from all of them.

Shoyo looked at Sokka, studying him. Sokka laughed nervously as the little almost eleven-year-old approached him, "So, you're the one Suki left us for."

"Uh, hi!" Sokka held his hand out to shake her hand but the little warrior was not going to shake his hand.

She raised her eyebrow, "Hmmm...well you aren't bad looking." She circled him and the Kyoshi Warriors started to giggle, "You seem to be strong...perfect for sparring with Suki. The question is, can you cook because Suki can't"

"OKAY! OKAY!"Suki pushed Shoyo away from Sokka and everyone started laughing, "That's enough!" Suki chuckled nervously and looked at Sokka, "Sorry, babe. She's...very not shy and curious."

Sokka put his arm around her and smiled, "That's okay." He leaned down to kiss her and Suki melted.

"EWWWWWWW!"Shoyo exclaimed in disgust.

Suki pulled away from Sokka and all her warriors were snickering at her. Life was surely looking a little brighter!

\----------


	36. Warrior Princess

**A Few Months Later**  
"SUKI!" Sokka threw his arms up and ran to hug his girlfriend.

"SOKKA!" She cheered back as she stabilized him

"Are you ready?" Sokka lifted his ankles off and on the ground as he clasped his hands together in excitement.

Suki giggled and held her bag up, "Very ready. How cold will it be there?"

Sokka walked to the Fire Nation Ship with her, "Uhhhh. I think I'm gonna give you a lot of layers and snuggle up next to you all the time. Does that sound good?" Sokka pinched her cheek which caused her to frown slightly.

"Sure." She smiled and kissed his cheek

"BYE BYE SUKI!" Shoyo yelled, waving frantically and jumping up and down.

"See ya in a month!" Akari yelled waving goodbye  
——  
When they arrived in the Southern Water Tribe the whole village, which weren't many people, were waiting. Suki could see the amount of people and she got slightly nervous. She had only met Hakoda and Katara before but she wanted to make a good impression on the whole village, especially Sokka's beloved Gran Gran. She knew that the whole village loved and adored Sokka so it was only right if she gained their approval as she was his girlfriend.

"Hey." He put his hand over her hand which rested on the railing. "They will love you." He gave her a reassuring kiss and smiled at her.

"I love you." She smiled, nuzzling her head on his shoulder. "Do you have any warm clothes? I'm freezing." She shivered and Sokka chuckled.

"I brought you a sweater, warm pants, socks, boots, mittens, and a signature Water Tribe jacket made by my Gran Gran!"

"Sweet."

Sokka handed her a bag and Suki went into a corner and changed. After a few minutes, she walked out, "Ta Da!" The Kyoshian girl held her arms out to present herself and Sokka gushed.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE!!!" He ran up to her and squeezed her. Suki giggled as he put her down and squished her face between his warm hands, "YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN WATER TRIBE CLOTHES-" Sokka gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled widely, "SPIRITS, YOU ARE THE CUTEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THIS UNIVERSE, SUKI!"

Suki giggled, "Thanks."

Sokka shook her shoulders out of excitement and kissed her cheek. He hugged her tightly and doted over her, "YOU LOOK LIKE A CUTE LITTLE BABY OTTER PENGUIN!"

Suki struggled in his embrace and raised her eyebrow, "A baby otter penguin?"

"Trust me it's not an insult. Baby Otter Penguins are very very cute...JUST LIKE YOU!" Sokka squeezed her again and Suki grumbled in response to his excessive affections.

"Awww you're so cute when you're mad." Sokka cooed, smooching her nose and cheekbone.

Suki growled at him and gave him an unimpressed look, "No, I'm not!"

"Awww." He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her close. Suki couldn't help but chuckle at his affection. "My baby otter penguin." Sokka cooed

The boat came to a halt and the two of them made their way to the bridge to go down. Sokka held her hand to steady her as they walked down the bridge.

"SOKKA!!!!!!" Katara squealed. She ran to her brother and threw her arms around him.

"Hey, little sis!" Sokka hugged her back.

"Hey, Suki!" Katara smiled and hugged Suki tightly.

"Hey, bestie!" Suki chuckled and hugged her back.

"You cold yet?" Katara teased.

"Very." Suki clung to Sokka's arm, "but your brother will keep me warm." Sokka smiled and kissed the top of Suki's head.

Katara rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, "Ewww oogies." The three teens chuckled, "It's your birthday soon right?"

"Yeah! Three days!"

"And you're turning 17. Interesting. I have some ideas." Katara grinned.

A middle-aged man walked up to the three teens, "Welcome!" He brought Sokka into a hug, "Hello, Son. Nice to see you again!"

Sokka pulled out of his dad's bear hug and smiled, "Nice to see you dad!"

Hakoda turned to Suki and opened his arms, "Can I get a hug?!"

Suki hesitated and smiled awkwardly, "Uh...sure!" She hugged Hakoda and was taken aback by how tight he hugged her.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to crush you there, Suki! Nice to see you again and welcome!" He clapped her back and Suki laughed nervously.

Gran Gran walked to Suki and looked at her. Suki blushed out of nervousness. Sokka grew nervous as well. He hoped that his beloved grandmother would approve of his girlfriend. Gran Gran took Suki's hand into hers and studied her, "How on earth did my grandson get a girl as beautiful as you?" The old woman smiled and opened her arms for a hug. Suki smiled warmly at the old woman and hugged her. Sokka let out an audible sigh of relief and Hakoda and Katara smiled brightly.

"Thank you...uh..."

"You can call me Gran Gran. Suki's your name, right? Sokka talked of you so much when he was last home." Suki looked over to Sokka and he smiled out of embarrassment. Sokka was well known around the village to talk about his girlfriend constantly.

"He did?"

"Yes. It was very irritating but since when is my boy not irritating!" The old woman let out a hearty laugh and everyone joined in.

"Hey!" That's not very nice Gran Gran!" Sokka crossed his arms and Suki giggled.

"You must be hungry and cold darling. Sokka told me you were a vegetarian with the exception of fish on special occasions. We made Sokka's favorite, seaweed noodles!"

"Sounds yummy!"

The old woman walked away with Suki and they chatted.

"Well they seem to hit it off!" Katara exclaimed happily to Sokka.

"Yeah! I'm relieved."

Suki grew nervous as they walked through the village back to his childhood home. The villagers stared at Suki. Most of them had never seen anyone outside of the Southern Water Tribe, especially someone as unique looking as Suki.

Sokka noticed her getting nervous and he took her hand, "They're only staring because you're the most beautiful girl they've ever seen."

Suki smiled and hugged his arm, "You're so sweet."

As they got to the village center Suki smiled as she saw how close the village was. She saw everyone laughing and smiling, mothers and their kids cooking, little kids running around, older teens whispering and snickering to each other... It reminded her of Kyoshi Island.

"SOKKA!!!!" A little girl, not older than five squealed.

Sokka got down on one knee and held his arms out. The child giggled and ran into his arms to give him a big hug, "How are you Am Am?"

"I'm good! KATARA!"

Sokka handed the child over to his sister and Katara carried her giving her a hug, "How are you Amka?"

"Good! I made an ice castle but I need help. Can you help me with your magic water?"

"Ohhh alright!" Katara booped her nose as she set her down on the snow. Amka sucked her thumb and looked up at Suki.

Her eyes widened. The child had never seen anyone like her, "Is that the Warrior Princess Sokka was talking about?"

"Princess?" Suki raised her eyebrow at Sokka.

He brought his arm around her and kissed her cheek. He smiled and blushed sheepishly.

"Yes Amka. This is Suki."

"Hi little one!" Suki cooed. She crouched down to meet her height. The child stared at her in awe. She reached her little hand out and touched her cheek and hair, "She's so pwetty!"

"I agree!" Sokka stated proudly.

"Aww thank you!" Suki replied to Amka.

Amka looked up to Sokka and put her hand on her hip, "How on earth did you get her?"

Katara covered her mouth and began to laugh. Suki stood up and nudged Sokka, "Yeah. What's your secret Sokka?"

"What can I say? I have a way with the ladies." He flashed Suki a cocky grin and the girl rolled her eyes.

"Sokka! You should come make snow animals wif me!" Amka exclaimed. "Suki too!"

Sokka grinned, "C'mon Suki! We can't do no to this cute little kid!" Sokka patted Amal's head and she grinned.

"Oh, alright!"

The three of them off to a nearby place with fresh snow, just outside of the igloos and sealskin homes.

Suki watched Sokka play with Amka, exaggerating stories of his adventures, giving her hugs, and playing with the snow. As she watched, she couldn't help but let her imagination run a little wild. Would Sokka be like this if they had a daughter? Suki could only dream.

"Okay Amka, I gotta go! I need to tour Princess Suki around the village! I promise we'll go penguin sledding soon! Okay?"

Amka smiled and gave him a hug, "See you later!" She ran off the join the other children, "See you later, Princess Suki!"

Suki chuckled as they stood up to walk again"Who is that kid?"

"Amka. Her dad died in the invasion so she's basically the village's child. She's a happy kid. I'm glad her dad's death didn't affect her since she was one when he left."

"She's cute." Sokka smiled and put his arm around her again. "So, I'm a warrior princess huh?"

Sokka bit his lip and blushed, "What can I say? You're a princess to me."

"Aren't you the sweet talker." She teased nudging his shoulder  
—————


	37. When World's Collide

"I'll be back soon. Katara should be here to get you in a few hours. She wants to take you on her favorite hike." Sokka hurriedly grabbed his bag. He had a tribe council meeting to attend to every day. Rebuilding the tribe was a time consuming process.

"Okay...bye." Suki waved sadly to him as he dashed out their igloo.

She huffed and flopped back down on the bed to huddle up in the warm, fuzzy Water Tribe blankets and began to doze off.

Suddenly, Sokka dashed back into the igloo. Suki perked up and chuckled at him.

"I forgot one thing!" He said, catching his breath.

"What?"

Sokka hurried to her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and lips, "I love you!" He cooed.

"Sokka!" She rolled her eyes.

He squeezed her into a hug and nuzzled his nose obnoxiously against her cheek. "Mwah. I love you Suki!" He kissed her again on the cheek and smiled.

"GO!" Suki chuckled as he waved goodbye and dashed out the door.

"BYE! I LOVE YOU!" Sokka blew her one final kiss and ran out the door.

Suki shook her head in disbelief and sighed.

An hour went by and Suki got bored. She decided to take a walk around the village. She had gotten message that Katara had to sit in on one of the council meetings as the women representative. Suki put on a sweater and one of the jackets Sokka had given her along with some warm pants and fluffy socks and boots. Suki went over to the mirror and brushed her hair to put it up. Her final touch was her chapstick which was tinted a natural pink to match her lips. She smiled at her appearance and decided to head out.

The air was cold and crisp and her olive skin turned a rosy pink as the air brushed her face. Suki walked through the little village and everyone was doing as they usually did. Playing, chatting, laughing, and more. A few people stopped to look at her, some teen girls even shooting her a dirty look. Suki knew that several girls were jealous of her because she had won the heart of their handsome war hero. She tried to ignore them but she couldn't help but feel a little down by their stares and whispers. All the girls in the village were drop dead gorgeous. Who wasn't gorgeous in the Water Tribe? Suki couldn't help but feel plain and not good enough for Sokka compared to them. He had all these gorgeous Water Tribe girls to choose from and on top of that it had been hard for her to adapt to his culture, especially with him being gone on meetings all the time. The food made her queasy since she was used to more plain food. The climate was too cold. And she stuck out like a sore thumb next to everyone else.

"Hi Suki!" Chirped a little voice.

Suki turned around and smiled , "Hello Amka." She sat down next in the snow as the child urged her to play with her.

"How are you today?" The child asked beginning to make little figures with the snow, "Let's make little snow animals!"

"Sounds good to me!" Suki began to make a little snow elephant koi and Amka stared at her in curiosity, "What animal is that?"

Suki smiled, "It's called an elephant koi. It's a HUGE fishy that's near Kyoshi Island and guess what?!"

"What?!" The child chirped excitedly.

"You can surf on the Koi!"

"WOW! I wanna go to Kwoshi Island to surf on the emephant kwoi."

Suki chuckled at her, "Keeoh-shi."

Amka giggled and repeated, "Kyoshi!"

"Good!" Suki smiled and her face saddened as she formed another koi.

Amka noticed her change in mood, "Do you miss Kyoshi?"

"Yeah..." Suki sighed.

"Awww." The child stuck her lip out, "Well at least everyone likes you here!"

"They do?"

"Yeah! All my fwiends think you are vewy cool and pwetty!"

"That's sweet of them."

"Oh look! I gotta go! Thank you for playing with me!"

Amka rushed away and Suki smiled in her direction. The child was very interested in her and she thought it was quite adorable. Suki got up and brushed her clothing of the snow that had stuck to her.

"SUKI!!!!"

"Huh? OH," Suki was met with an eager hug from her boyfriend, "Sokka, be careful, your leg!" She giggled as he put her down to pepper kisses on her cheek and finally her lips.

"Hi beautiful." He cooed squeezing her tighter.

"Hehe. Hi pretty boy." Suki returned the hug and inhaled his scent. He smelled so good, like evergreen trees and roasted campfire.

Sokka pulled away and raised his eyebrow, "Hey...you're wearing my jacket. YOU MISSED ME DIDN'T YOU SUKI?"

"Keep it down! You're making a scene!" She smiled sheepishly at him, "but yes I missed you."

"Awww." Sokka hugged her sweetly. Surrounding specters gushed over them.

"Awww so cute!"

"They're in love!"

"Ahhh young love!"

"How sweet!"

But not everyone was supportive. Many of the teen girls were jealous of Suki. Especially one in particular who Suki had noticed.

Suki's face saddened and Sokka noticed. He took her face in his hands, "Hey. You are so beautiful did I ever tell you that?" He smiled and caressed her cheeks with his thumb.

Suki bit her lip and chuckled. "Yes but-mmm!" His lips were so soft besides it being below freezing, making it easy for Suki to melt into his kiss.

Sokka pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you. Don't forget that." He pulled her into a comforting hug. Suki sighed and let herself take in his embrace.

Sokka began to walk with her and she listened to him ramble about his meetings and ideas. Suki couldn't help but smile at his passion for rebuilding his home and his big ideas. It reminded her of herself when Kyoshi had burned and she took charge in helping rebuild. They were so alike.

"And then we're planning to institute a women's council for gender equality in the tribe! It was Katara's idea and- Suki?"

"Huh? Yes? Sorry I was listening!" Suki's cheeks reddened a bit.

"You were staring." he nudged her face with his hand and smirked at her.

"No. I was just...admiring your intelligence."

"Really?"

Suki leaned up to steal a quick kiss from him, "Of course. I only date smart boys." She smirked and Sokka rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Sokka felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his expression grew rather uncomfortable.

"Oh... hey Uki." Suki glanced at the girl and put her arm around Sokka's waist to signify he was taken. Suki wasn't the one to be protective over Sokka when it came to his fangirls but Uki in particular was very pushy.

"Hey Sokka," Uki giggled and played with her braid, "How ya doin, Mr. War Hero?!"

"Good! How ya been?" Sokka chatted with Uki for a short time.

"You know Sokka, we should go hang out. Like old times. Just you and me." She nudged his shoulder playfully and Sokka smiled.

"I'm actually really busy. You see my girlfriend, Suki, " Sokka motioned to her, "Is visiting for the first time."

Uki stuck her lip out and raised her eyebrow, "You have a girlfriend now?"

"Yeah... thought you knew?"

"Well, I thought the girl you were blabbing about was not real or like you just met her during your travels. Nothing serious. What do you say Sokka, why don't we hang out at my place! Just like old times!" She smiled and shoved his shoulder again. Suki stared at Uki flirting with Sokka and wanted to cry. She was a pretty girl and just about their age. She couldn't help but feel insecure next to her.

"Uhh...no can do Uki." Sokka stammered. He smiled and tried to be polite.

"Aww you're no fun." Uki pouted and walked closer to Sokka, "Is that her? Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"She doesn't look like she's from around here." Uki approached Suki, "Hi, I'm Uki." She reached her hand out and Suki shook it, forcing a smile, "I've known Sokka for so long. Nice to meet you." Uki looked at Suki oddly then turned her attention back to Sokka. The young Water Tribe girl smiled brightly at Sokka and playfully squeezed his shoulders, "See ya later Mr.War Hero!" She walked away confidently.

"Hey, you alright, baby girl?" Sokka looked at Suki's face with concern in his eyes. She wanted to say no but the last thing she wanted to do was trouble him with her feelings.

Suki brushed her emotions aside and plastered a fake smile on her face, "Of course I'm alright. Never been better!"

Sokka smiled and kissed her forehead, "Great! Now let's go get some lunch! I'm hungry."

Suki smiled at him, hiding her feelings of unsteadiness, "Sounds good to me."

Sokka pulled her toward his dad's igloo and Suki ran with him, still feeling out of place.  
—————-  
Sokka lit a candle and hopped into bed with Suki, "Hey cutie."

"Hi." Suki said tiredly, laying her head on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"How are you really doing?"

Suki's nose twitched. She fiddled with the blanket and focused on her hands and didn't say a word.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Suki." Sokka put his hand on her cheek.

"What." She said bluntly, beginning to pull a small piece of the blanket between her hands.

"You can tell me anything Suks." Sokka rubbed his thumb on her cheekbone. She momentarily glanced up at him and bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were daring to well up in her eyes.

"Suki..." He brushed away the single tear that rolled down her eye, "Don't cry, babe."

Suki shook her head and pressed her forehead to his chest and exhaled sharply, allowing herself to unravel.

Sokka was taken aback at her sudden mood change and began to rub her back, "Suki...what's the matter?!" She didn't reply but then it dawned on him, "Is it because of Uki. I'm sorry. She was rude to you. We can like avoid her and-"

"No." Suki said quietly, "It's not that." She sniffed and aggressively wiped her eyes trying to contain herself.

"What is it?" Sokka asked. Suki sat up and put her face into her knees.

She groaned out of frustration, "Isn't it obvious?!"

"What-"

"Sokka- I-I'm not good for you. I can't be the Water Tribe girlfriend everyone wants you to have!" Suki groaned out frustration and harshly rubbed her eyes, "Fucking- stop crying-"

Sokka frowned slightly, "Hey-" he put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not expecting you too-"

"I know! It's just-" She exhaled sharply trying to contain herself- "I don't want that for you. I wanna be perfect for you Sokka."

"Suki you are-"

"You see all those girls in your village? They're ALL OVER YOU."

"Suki I only have eyes for you."

"I-I know but I can't help but feel that you should- I don't know. Like, be with one of them. They're all so effortlessly beautiful and I'm over here-ugh I'm sorry this is so stupid-"

"No no it's not. Suki can you please look at me? Please."

Suki turned her body to face him.

"Come here. Lie down." Sokka patted the space next to him and she laid down to face him. Sokka cupped her cheek, "Babe. What you're feeling is...what would Katara say, " he mumbled, "normal? It's hard to be someone you're not. And I don't want that for you. You're my Kyoshi girl. You're my warrior girlfriend and you're perfect for me so stop saying you're not.I love you. Remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"No. You need to be who you are. Sure, since you're my girlfriend I will like- what's the right word?...Involved- that's it- involve you in my culture. But I'm also gonna take the time to learn yours. You don't need to impress anyone in my village. My Gran Gran adores you and that's all I care about!" Suki chuckled. The old woman had grown fond of her in just a couple of days, "And the other girls? Pfttt screw them! I have you. And you're amazing and drop dead beautiful. Inside and Out!"

"Since when did you become a poet, pretty boy?"

"Well, I am very artistically inclined."

"Hmm. Okay." Suki smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder, "Thanks. For the pep talk. It's just- I'm having a hard time."

"Hey. I'm always here for you. Be yourself, that's what I love about you." He tickled her back and grinned, "I got your back pretty girl."

"Ew do not call me that."

"But it's factual!"

"No but pretty boy is my thing. Have some originality Sokka!"

"Meanie." Sokka leaned in to kiss her and Suki chuckled, "It's kinda hot though." Sokka smirked.

"Is it?" Sokka played with the hem of her shirt. Suki gave him a playful grin, "Hey pretty boy, you wanna," Sokka nodded and began to slightly lift her sweater, "You wanna show me how pretty you think I am?"

"Do I!" Sokka exclaimed. Suki nodded and sat up to sit on his lap. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.  
——-


	38. A Frosted 17th

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Suki groaned as she woke up, "What in Vatuu's ..." she mumbled under her breath. The blanket got pulled away from her and she shrieked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYY!" Sokka, Katara, and Amka cheered as they banged their metal pots with wooden spoons.

Suki, still groggy from sleep, sat up with her mouth agape, "What? What's going on?"

"It's your birthday!" Katara exclaimed.

"And here in the Water Tribe we greet the birthday person with LOTS of sound!" Amka cheered as she hit her pot again.

"Oh." Suki gave them a small smile, "Thank you!"

"We have a lot more planned! Speaking of which, Amka and I have to go...prepare some things. BYE! Happy birthday!" Katara and Amka sprinted out the igloo.

Suki starred in their direction, still dazed from sleep. She rubbed her eyes. When she stopped Sokka was in front of her face, "Hello." He said with a smile.

"What?" Suki said grumpily, "What time is it? It's so early." She grumbled.

Sokka chuckled and tossed her the blanket. Suki happily accepted and buried herself back into its warmth.

Sokka, still sitting on the edge of her bed, squeezed her knee through the blanket, "Are you still sleepy?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

Sokka crawled over Suki and joined her under the blanket. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Okay. Since it's your special day we can sleep in!" He nuzzled his body to her backside and Suki sighed.

"Thank you." She yawned and turned to hug him.

"Happy birthday."  
————  
"Okay, so this is our first activity on our itinerary!" Sokka said, pulling Suki up a huge hill of snow.

"Itinerary?" Suki chuckled and Sokka smiled and held her hand. The two trudged up the mountain until they got to where all the otter penguins lived.

"What's this?"

"Remember when I called you a baby otter penguin?"

"Dear spirits." Suki rolled her eyes and nudged his face.

"Well....we're going penguin sledding!!!"

Suki's eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Yes! Now to get their attention you need to act like them. Watch." Suki crossed her arms to watch him and Sokka readied himself, "QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" He shrieked as he waddled around ridiculously.

Suki burst out into laughter, "Sokka you're scaring them."

He stopped for a moment, "Um no I'm not! See! QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

"You sound like a turtle duck." She smirked and Sokka scowled at her.

"No, I don't!"

"Let me try." Suki crouched down and waddled around and held her arms out whilst imitating an Otter Penguin sound. A bunch of them surrounded her and she began to laugh. "See. Don't scare them off!"

"Wow! You're like an animal whisperer!" Sokka repeated Suki's process and soon enough a few of the little creatures surrounded him too.

"What can I say. I have a way with animals. I remember when I found Appa when he was missing. He was so scared and alone. He just wanted to be loved."

"You're the one who found him?!"

"Yes. Then I got captured and you know."

Sokka's mouth was wide open, "Wow. We would have been done for if it wasn't for you."

Suki chuckled. "Okay so how do we sled these things."

Sokka demonstrated and Suki repeated, "Good job"

Moments later, Suki was laughing and shrieking with joy, "SOKKA IT'S GOING SO FAST." She continued to laugh and scream as the otter penguin slid effortlessly down the snowy slope.

"NOTHING YOU CAN'T HANDLE!" Sokka laughed and petted the otter penguin.

The otter penguins glided up and shot into the air and Suki screeched and Sokka started to laugh again. The otter penguins landed on the snow slope with a thud and glided down it slowly coming to a stop. Suki flopped off of the penguin and was beaming and laughing uncontrollably, "Thanks, little guy!" She pet the penguin and continued to laugh on the ground.

Sokka hopped off his penguin and skipped on over to Suki to flop down next to her. He started to laugh and met her eyes which were glittering with happiness, "Did you have fun?!"

She beamed at him, "Yes! Thank you!"

She giggled again and Sokka's heart completely turned to mush. He turned to hug her. Suki started to laugh again and so did Sokka.  
————-  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Suki said wobbling with the skates.

Sokka steadied her with his hands, "You got this. Just hold onto me!"

The two of them inched onto the ice. Sokka saw Suki's face get nervous and he squeezed her hand, "This'll be fun! I'll guide you. Okay, when you skate make sure to keep your body weight up and then lift your foot and skate diagonally. Like this." Sokka demonstrated as Suki held onto the fence of the outdoor ice rink. Sokka skated back to her, "Okay. I will hold your shoulders so if you fall I can catch you." Sokka placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him and smiled.

Suki slowly stepped into the middle and took little baby steps to start, "You're doing great!" Sokka encouraged. She started taking bigger steps but then she lost her footing. Sokka's reflexes acted quickly and he hooked his arms under her armpits. Suki started to laugh, "Dammit. I was getting the hang of that!"  
Sokka chuckled and brought her back up and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek, "You're doing so good!"

After a few more tries, Suki got the hang of skating with Sokka's hands on her shoulders. Eventually she was able to skate side by side with him.

Sokka looked over to her as they skated side by side. She was smiling, her cheeks were pink, and her laughter echoed across the frozen pond of ice. Suki caught him staring and gave him a shy smile, "Hey." She said shyly.

"Hi." Sokka said blushing. She kissed his cheek Sokka lost his balance and eventually fell face first on the ice.

Suki's eyes widened and she crouched down, "Babe! Are you alright?!"

Sokka turned over and started laughing, "Yes!"

Suki chuckled and nudged his face, "Even your leg?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, good." She helped Sokka up and he stared at her. Suki smiled, flustered, and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Sokka was so taken aback that he lost his balance again and fell over causing the birthday girl to laugh.  
———  
"So what's next Mr.Masterplanner?" Suki smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder. She gave his arm a hug and pressed her cheek into it. Sokka looked down at her and smiled. Suki looked up at him and did the same. Sokka's heart began to grow in size as he gazed at her. He stopped walking, in the middle of the village and held her face to kiss her. Suki smiled out of the kiss and hugged him, "I love you so much." She sighed.

Sokka petted her hair and kissed her forehead, "Me too."

Suki pulled away and chuckled at him.

"Okay! I think you're gonna like where we're heading!" Sokka grinned a mischievous grin and ran off. Suki followed him into the little activity place. "ICE SMASHING!!!!"

"Dear spirits! THIS LOOKS LIKE FUN!" Suki chuckled.

"Are you ready to SMASH SOME BLOCKS?!"

"YES!"  
—————-  
"Sokka, I do not like being blindfolded."

Sokka guided her, "You'll love this last surprise!" He placed a chaste kiss on her neck and smiled.

Suki chuckled, "Okay."

"Okay! Now!" Sokka took her blindfold off and Suki's eyes widened.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone cheered.

Suki covered her mouth and jumped, "SOKKA! THEY'RE ALL HERE- HOW?" The Kyoshi Warriors, Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Mai waved at her. She threw her arms around him and kissed him over and over. The whole room laughed at her enthusiasm, "HOW?"

"I have my ways." Sokka smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

"EWWWWW!" Shoyo gagged.

"Shoyo. Be mature!" Akari scolded.

Everyone laughed again.

"Wow, Sokka. Everyone. HOW DID YOU GET THEM HERE?"

"Lots of planning! Now, LET'S EAT!!!"

Everyone burst out into laughter.  
—————————-  
After dinner and cake, everyone came out to the igloo and watched Water Tribe members perform a traditional song and dance. Suki smiled and leaned into Sokka's shoulder as she watched them perform the beautiful song and dance, "Sokka?"

"Yes?"

Suki turned his face toward hers and leaned in to give him a gentle but sweet kiss, "Thank you. This was the best birthday I've had in a long time. All the people I love are here."

Sokka tangled his fingers into her hair and massaged it, "Of course."

"I loved the penguin sledding, ice skating, ice smashing, the party with all our friends..." she leaned into his shoulder and Sokka put a protective and loving arm around her, "but you know what was my favorite part?"

"Hmm?"

Suki leaned up to place another kiss on his lips, "Spending it with you."  
——-


	39. Chapter 39

One month later)

Suki stood guard outside of the Fire Nation palace. She grew bored and pulled out the letter Sokka had sent her. She hadn't had time to open it since she wanted to do her very best. She carefully undid the twine and the letter unraveled;

 _Dear Suki,  
Hey beautiful! I miss you so so so much. It's crazy. I hope you are doing okay and are watching over Zuko properly. Be sure to be safe which I know you will do!  
What have you been up to? I'll tell you what I've been up to! I've been so busy since we're trying to connect with our sister tribe again. I have meetings every morning and sometimes even two meetings a day and I'm exhausted. I honestly wish you were here. Life is so much easier with you by my side._  
_You know, sometimes I walk up to that ledge I brought you too a lot and look out on the water. I miss you so much and I'm sorry I haven't visited you in the Fire Nation. There is so much to be done and I can't leave home for more than a week and you know how long travel takes. I hope you understand._  
_I kissed the letter like a metaphor. Imagine me sending a kiss your way. I hope you send one back!  
I have to go now but I know sooner or later I'll see you again. I hope you smile while reading this because I did while writing this.  
I miss you my baby otter penguin (hehe) and I can't wait to be with you again. I love you baby girl._

_All my love XOXO,  
Sokka :) <3 <3_

Suki chuckled as she finished the letter. She examined it and placed a gentle, symbolic kiss on it, "I miss you too pretty boy." She put the letter back in her pocket and continued to stay on the lookout.

"Hey Suki." Suki turned around and was met with her dear friend Zuko.

"Good evening Firelord." Suki said bowing her head in respect, "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah, you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," Suki patted the bench, "Come here buddy." She smiled at him and the Firelord took a seat next to her."What's on your mind?"

The Firelord began to talk to Suki about his concerns, anxieties and stresses. Suki listened and nodded her head, trying to give him the best advice she could. After a while of talking in the peace of the evening, Zuko smiled at her and put his hand in hers. Suki was taken aback by this gesture especially since him and Mai just broke up, "Thank you Suki. You're an amazing girl." Zuko smiled at her. Suki examined his face carefully and noticed that the young Firelord had the slightest blush on his face.

Suki pulled her hand away and smiled at him, "Of course. That's what friends are for."She put an emphasis on the word friends.

Zuko bid goodnight to her and Suki sat there thinking about what had happened. This wasn't the first time Zuko had tried to get close to her. Suki noticed that Zuko started confiding in her after him and Mai broke up about two months ago. Zuko had told Suki that he was getting water when he was in fact sneaking out of the palace to visit his father in prison.

After Mai broke up with him, Zuko attached himself to Suki more and more and being the person she was she let him. The young warrior wanted to help her friend but she was afraid that he was beginning to gain feelings for her which she didn't want especially since Sokka was his best friend and her boyfriend.

There are times where Suki thought she was just being paranoid or conceited but Ty Lee has slipped and accidentally told her that the Firelord might have a new attraction to some other girl. When asked, she said that he said that he started spending a lot of time with this girl after him and Mai broke up. In the back of Suki's mind she tried to deny that it was her but wasn't it obvious?

(Flashback)  
 _"Firelord Zuko." Suki called out_

_Zuko turned around, "You caught me."_

" _Zuko, I'm worried about you," she put a friend's hand on his shoulder, "The Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect you. You have nothing to worry about. Get some sleep."_

_"Okay, Suki. Goodnight." He gave her a quick hug, which she was taken aback by._

_Suki didn't trust that Zuko would go back to sleep so she followed him. Her instincts were correct. The young Firelord had been visiting his father._

_Suki didn't know what to do or say. For a while, she just ignored it as he was allowed to talk with him if he wanted to. But the visits became more and more frequent and Suki didn't want Ozai to get into his head and control him again. So she told Mai what had happened after two weeks hoping she could help him and talk to him. That's what she and Sokka would do._

_But Mai was uncomfortable and a tad bit furious at Zuko for this. He had been keeping secrets from her and not confiding in her and that hurt Mai. So she left._

_Suki felt so guilty that she had been the cause of their break up. That evening she kneeled before the Fire Lord and bowed her head in shame, "Zuko I'm so sorry. This is my fault. Forgive me."_

_Zuko took her hand and smiled at her, "No it's not. It's mine."_

_Suki looked up at the young Fire Lord, "Zuko, the Kyoshi Warriors are worried about you." She paused and looked him in the eye, "I'm worried about you."_

Zuko had grown emotionally unstable because of the whole situation so he started to confide in Suki when she allowed him to talk to her. It was once or twice a week at first but then he started asking her to go out with him to talk almost on a daily and attached himself to her almost all the time.

Suki had been debating on whether to tell Sokka. Zuko could just be confiding in her as a friend and she was just worried for nothing. But the signs were clear. On the other hand, she didn't want Sokka and Zuko's friendship.

Suki brushed the thought away and went back to standing guard.


End file.
